Mentiras Sinceras
by Human Being
Summary: Depois dos eventos de Faro Fino, o improvável acontece: Shina de Cobra e Milo de Escorpião são escalados juntos para uma missão… ...E o trabalho em equipe será fundamental. E agora? Fic gen/het ambientada no universo de Sui Generis/Sideways, e continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E como não podia faltar dedicatória, essa fic todinha vai dedicada com muito carinho ao **Virgo Nyah** , à **Narcisa Le Fay** e à **RavenclawWitch**. Esses três merecem não só os agradecimentos, como também créditos de quase co-autoria. Beijos, seus lindo, que sorte a minha contar com esse timaço lendo minhas loucuras em tempo real!

* * *

 **~Prólogo~**

* * *

 _Santuário de Atena, salão de reuniões do Grande Mestre._

\- Não, Fury. Dessa vez nós não vamos interferir. Essa situação a CIA vai resolver sozinha.

Shion estava resoluto, e tinha seus motivos.

Uma coisa era salvar a Terra de Deuses, Falsos Deuses, eventos e singularidades cósmicas, ou mesmo capturar um criminoso. Mas envolver o Santuário de Atena no meio de um conflito entre potências no Oriente Médio?

Não, isso não.

Mas Nick Fury, homem-forte da S.H.I.E.L.D, não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitava não como resposta.

\- Senhorita Kido, Mestre Shion… - Ele apanhou a foto de um homem em cima da mesa. - Eu não estou pedindo muito. Na verdade, não estou pedindo quase nada. É só escoltar a CIA para que ela investigue esse cidadão aqui, se calhar os envolvidos na missão não usam o cosmo nem uma vez.

\- Não é questão de usar ou não usar cosmo. - Shion meneou a cabeça. - É questão de não nos envolvermos em geopolítica internacional. Nós somos o Santuário, temos que ficar longe de assuntos seculares.

\- Shion, ele está se aliando com grupos extremistas islâmicos no Afeganistão para tentar derrubar a família real saudita. Isso não é exatamente um assunto secular. Pelo amor dos seus deuses, vocês também vão ter problemas se esse cara - apontou para a foto. - conseguir arregimentar o Taleban pra fazer o que ele quer.

\- Esse cara - Shion apontou para a foto, enquanto Saori a olhava fixamente. - era aliado dos Estados Unidos um dia desses. Foi a própria CIA quem deu para ele os armamentos necessários para lutar contra os soviéticos no Afeganistão. É uma cobra criada e alimentada pelo próprio governo dos Estados Unidos, que agora têm que dar cabo nela. Nós não temos nada com isso.

\- Homem, você já esteve no Afeganistão. Aquilo lá é um labirinto de cavernas. Uma pessoa pode passar uma vida lá sem ser encontrada nem mesmo por um telepata. E esse cara - Ele brandiu a foto no ar. - tem dinheiro. Tem muito dinheiro. E tem treinamento militar avançado. Tem domínio do território. E tem a vontade de montar um califado islâmico baseado nas sharias. É ele conseguir, o Irã entra na jogada também com os Aiatolás. Você tem ideia do tamanho do problema que isso pode gerar?

\- Fury, tenho, mas volto a repetir que esse não é um assunto que nos cabe…

\- Ah, por favor. Vamos e venhamos: Vocês estão ociosos. Não estão com nenhuma crise para resolver e é bem provável que fiquem assim por um bom tempo

\- E onde estão teus super-heróis americanos? - Shion inquiriu o manda-chuva da S.H.I.E.L.D. - Vingadores? Quarteto Fantástico? X-men?

\- Pois, é como você disse… Eles são americanos.

\- Nem todos.

\- Mas os grupos têm base nos Estados Unidos. Não dá pra envolvê-los sem gerar um incidente internacional. Além disso, crise por lá é o que não falta; em Nova York parece que o mundo vai acabar toda semana, nunca vi isso.

\- E o Excalibur? Eles são sediados na Inglaterra…

\- Exato. É um grupo inglês, o que também não é exatamente o ideal para intervir em questões do Oriente Médio… Já vocês são um grupo paramilitar que historicamente não se envolve com conflito nenhum desse enrosco todo.

\- E é assim que pretendemos continuar. - Shion assentiu, mas Saori agora pegava a foto do homem nas mãos.

\- Fury… - Saori disse, agora olhando nos olhos do homem da foto. - Como é o nome dele?

\- Osama Bin Laden. Magnata de uma família rica e influente da Arábia Saudita, mas que está se voltando para atividades militares, paramilitares e com claro viés terrorista…

Ela assentiu, colocando a foto de volta em cima dos arquivos trazidos por Fury.

\- Fury, normalmente eu costumo seguir o conselho do Grande Mestre, mas… - Ela apertou os lábios. - Esse homem... Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre ele.

Shion deixou escapar um suspiro resignado. Saori podia parecer uma criança e certamente tinha o traquejo político de uma; mas ainda assim era Atena. Tudo o que fez então foi se preparar para o que certamente viria depois…

\- ...Como você acha que o Santuário poderia ajudar?

Pronto, ali estava. O Santuário teria mais uma missão com a CIA, cortesia do maldito Nick Fury e sua maldita S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Senhorita Kido, não é nada de mais. - Fury, mais à vontade, deu uma baforada naquele _mais maldito ainda_ charuto. - Basicamente vou precisar de um cavaleiro e uma amazona, trabalhando disfarçados no cruzeiro onde alguns homens-chave desse cara vão estar. É a CIA quem vai fazer o trabalho todo, o seu time só entra em ação no caso de alguma coisa sair fora do planejado.

\- Coisas saindo fora do planejado são a regra, não a exceção. - Shion suspirou.

\- Shion, é diferente dessa vez. Antes seu time tinha que atuar em campo, dessa vez é um time de socorro. Não vai ter atuação direta.

\- Bem, se é assim… - Saori assentiu. - Mas… Por que precisa ser um casal?

\- A CIA conseguiu documentos para disfarçá-los de um casal europeu bem-de-vida que está curtindo a lua-de-mel nesse cruzeiro. Veja só, é uma mamata. Cinquenta dias no cruzeiro mais luxuoso do mundo! E olha só, que eu saiba vocês tem casais de cavaleiros e amazonas por aqui. Manda um casalzinho, eles ainda curtem uma boa lua-de-mel. A única coisa que eu faço questão é que seja um time que tenha experiência de campo.

\- É, sabe como é… - Shion bufou, irônico. - Vai que alguma coisa dá errado, não é, Fury?

Fury ignorou o Grande Mestre enquanto seguia explicando para Saori os detalhes da missão.

\- ...Bem, seria uma ótima missão para Aiolia e Marin…

\- Se são um casal, é a escolha perfeita. - Fury assentiu. - Um casal já estável não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade de convencer no papel.

\- É, mas eles não estão assim tão mais estáveis, não. - Saori meneou a cabeça. - Eles brigaram feio, então não acho prudente envolvê-los nessa.

Saori tinha um ponto. Desde a visita da delegação diplomática de Asgard ao Santuário, Aiolia e Marin vinham em pé de guerra.

Ao que parece, quando os cavaleiros dourados foram (momentaneamente) ressuscitados na ocasião da crise do falso deus Loki - paralela à Guerra Santa - Aiolia achou de se engraçar com a mocinha que serviu de avatar para o poder de Odin. Eles voltaram a morrer, então claro que o incipiente flerte morreu também.

Só que eles foram trazidos de volta uma vez mais - e dessa vez de forma permanente por ocasião das negociações de paz entre os Olimpianos. Então Aiolia retomou seu compromisso com Marin... mas _convenientemente_ se esqueceu de mencionar o que aconteceu em Asgard.

Como esse tipo de coisa tem perna curta, Marin descobriu e, segundo palavras da própria, _queria que Aiolia morresse e fosse para Asgard se sentar no colo de Odin_. Assim sendo, o 'casal 20' do Santuário tinha passado para o lado do pegajoso limbo dos relacionamentos ultracomplicados - pelo menos até o momento.

\- Bem… - Nick Fury suspirou. - Nenhum outro casal entre cavaleiros?

\- Uma amazona de bronze e um cavaleiro de prata(1), mas ela ainda não tem dezoito anos.

\- ...Não dá. Tem que ser um cavaleiro de ouro, e a amazona não pode ser uma mocinha recém-saída dos cueiros…

\- Então não temos um 'casalzinho' que te sirva. - Shion ironizou.

\- Então poderíamos mandar Aiolia ou Marin com outros cavaleiros, não precisa necessariamente ser ela com ele…

\- Não acho boa ideia. - Saori respondeu a Fury. - Vai ficar bem complicado envolver qualquer um dos dois num disfarce onde eles tem que posar de recém-casados com outro cavaleiro ou amazona…

\- Ah, isso é verdade. - Shion assentiu, porque Saori novamente tinha um ponto. - Fazer uma dessa é pedir para dar errado.

\- Bom, a outra amazona com esse perfil é a Shina, que até onde eu saiba está solteira. - Saori observou.

\- Amazona de Cobra? - Fury se lembrava da guerreira mascarada e agressiva. - Mas… Será que dá certo?...

\- Ah, sim. - Saori virou-se para mexer nos arquivos atrás de si. Pegou um envelope onde tinha o perfil de Shina, com fotos recentes que entregou a Fury.

\- Oh - Fury meneou a cabeça em aprovação, exatamente como Shion previra.

A aguerrida amazona, sem a máscara, era uma _belezinha_. Surpreendentemente bonita para ser uma amazona; talvez por isso fizesse tanta questão de esconder seu rosto. Portanto, era lógico que Fury realmente não conseguisse imaginar algum homem tendo dificuldade de passar cinquenta dias com _tudo pago_ num passeio romântico com ela, ainda mais estando disfarçada de uma jovem recém-casada.

Mas se Fury não via dificuldades em parear Shina com algum cavaleiro, Shion já não estava tão certo. Não por Shina em si, mas pelas suas próprias opções.

Pela natureza do disfarce e peculiaridades de cosmo e golpes especiais, excluía-se a maior parte dos cavaleiros. Afinal, em uma missão como essa - onde discrição era a alma do negócio - ninguém precisa explodir galáxias, mandar almas para o inferno, congelar os mares em zero absoluto, criar extinções estelares ou mudar o fluxo das águas com um Cólera do Dragão. Não, o cavaleiro em questão precisava ser capaz de aplicar seus golpes especiais com precisão milimétrica e em ambientes fechados. E, dentre as opções…

Afrodite não era tão confiável quanto ele gostaria, especialmente numa missão em um cruzeiro luxuoso. Capaz de se enrabichar com alguma beldade endinheirada que encontrasse por lá e o disfarce iria para as cucuias, não seria a primeira vez. Shura dificilmente toparia passar cinquenta dias se fingindo de casado. Aiolos era um menino, por mais cavaleiro de ouro que fosse ele estava fora da faixa etária. Aldebaran estava de férias…

\- Bem, se Shina é nossa amazona… - Saori disse - ...Milo de Escorpião pode ser o nosso cavaleiro. Não é, Shion?

A sugestão de Saori não lhe deveria ser surpresa, até porque era razoavelmente óbvia.

Milo preenchia todos os critérios à perfeição e ainda tinha a (enorme) vantagem de ser, talvez, o mais disciplinado dos cavaleiros de ouro em atividade. Tinha a tendência de ser cabeça-quente, sim, mas não descumpria ordens - escalá-lo em uma missão era praticamente garantia de sucesso.

O problema, dessa vez, era ele se bicar justamente com Shina em _todas_ as oportunidades que tinha.

Mas…

\- É. - Assentiu. - Uma ótima opção, Senhorita.

OOO

* * *

(1) - Sui Generis


	2. I

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o título do capítulo (e todos os outros) serão trechos de músicas do... Cazuza. Deuso, louco, feiticeiro, ele é demais. A música em questão, que também nomeou o título? Maior Abandonado (Cazuza/Frejat - 1984)

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **"Estou pedindo a sua mão, e um pouquinho do braço"**

* * *

\- Um, dois! Um, dois! Um, dois!

Na arena de treinos do ginásio feminino do Santuário, as amazonas e saintias trotavam em volta da pista de atletismo - parte dos exercícios de finalização da sessão diária de treinos que lhes cabia. Shina as seguia supervisionando, os cavaleiros e aprendizes homens continuavam a vir assisti-las e isso continuava dispersando a atenção das meninas em relação aos treinos para ficarem sapeando quem entrava e quem saía nas arquibancadas.

Para todos, tudo continuava igual.

Para Shina, porém, havia uma diferença. Algo banal para uns, mas que para ela era tão profunda que tornava toda a rotina que ela repetia diariamente há tanto tempo ali, naquele campo, algo totalmente distinto do que ela um dia foi.

Milo não apareceu mais para assistir os treinos. Nem em nenhum outro lugar em que pudessem se encontrar.

Ele se lembrava (1). Claro que ele se lembrava, ela mesma foi a primeira a vislumbrar essa possibilidade como sendo o mais provável dos cenários.

Nas poucas vezes que viu Milo, ao longe, no campo de treinamentos do Ginásio Masculino ou a caminho da sala da Corregedoria, sua máscara de Soldado Modelo das Tropas estava firme como nunca: a expressão arrogante, olhos duros, a boca torcida na altivez pretensiosa do Escorpião Dourado.

Era irônico saber que ele, agora, lhe era mais inatingível do que para as suas admiradoras adolescentes. Irônico principalmente porque ela sabia o que havia por trás daquela pose - e esse saber lhe doía.

Pensar nisso, porém, era contraproducente. Ela tinha trabalho a fazer.

\- Amazona de Cobra. - A voz de Misty de Lagarto a tirou de suas divagações.

\- Cavaleiro de Lagarto. - Meneou a cabeça numa continência.

\- Você tem um minuto?

\- Ah… - Olhou de esguelha para as meninas, que já estavam finalizando a sessão de treinos com os alongamentos. - Claro.

Afastaram-se da Arena o suficiente para que pudessem conversar com relativa privacidade.

\- Então - Shina disse para evitar rodeios. - O que foi?

Ele lhe estendeu um comunicado por escrito, uma convocação formal. Estava sendo aguardada no Salão do Grande Mestre.

Seu rosto não se alterou, mas ela trincou os dentes.

\- Eles adiantaram algo sobre do que se trata?

\- Não. Apenas recebi o informe. - Misty deu de ombros. - Não é como se eles se dessem ao trabalho de avisar a gente. Nisso, pouca coisa mudou desde os tempos do antigo Patriarca.

\- Shion era o antigo patriarca… - Shina sussurrou entre os dentes enquanto o outro já se afastava. - ...Imbecil.

Suspirou, olhando para o pedaço de papel em sua mão.

Era provável que ela fosse chamada para prestar explicações sobre seu incidente com a Polícia de Rodorio. Certamente não mencionaria detalhes comprometedores acerca de como saiu de lá - ou o que aconteceu com o lunático do escrivão Teófanes - mas alguma coisa teria que dizer sobre como e porque acabou dentro da cadeia da delegacia.

Certamente, uma ocasião longe de ser seu momento mais brilhante. Longe disso.

Não deveria deixar o Grande Mestre esperando, então seguiu em direção às escadarias das Doze Casas - o último lugar do Santuário onde gostaria de estar.

Andou por elas de cabeça baixa, falando o mínimo possível; a maioria dos cavaleiros estava ou em horário de serviço, ou em treinamento. Para sua sorte - e em algum momento da sua vida ela tinha que ter sorte - Escorpião era uma das casas que estava vazia.

O único cavaleiro que a interpelou, na verdade, foi Aquário - que calhou de estar naqueles dias em que ficava conversador.

E que não devia ter recebido comunicado nenhum porque, na ocasião da aparição de Teófanes, ele fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: Sumiu do mapa para deixar o 'melhor amigo' Milo na mão. O resto, como dizem por aí, foi História.

\- Uma voltinha no Salão do Grande Mestre? - Camus disse, recostado numa pilastra enquanto balançava um copo de destilado entre os dedos. E, pelo que conhecia da peça, o líquido transparente no copo dificilmente seria água.

\- É - Ela assentiu, mostrando a ele o comunicado escrito.

\- Por conta do negócio da delegacia?

\- Provavelmente. - Ela torceu a boca. - Lá vou eu subir pra me explicar como entrei de gaiata na estripulia que vocês dois arrumaram.

\- Nossa, estamos de mau humor hoje. - Camus deu de ombros.

\- Não é mau humor - Não conseguiu segurar a língua. - Mas bem que você também devia estar lá levando sua parte do sermão. O Milo não te chamou para se explicar, não?

\- Nada - Camus deu uma bufada que era pra ser irônica, mas saiu um tanto ressentida. - A gente não se fala desde aquele dia.

'Bem vindo ao clube', teve vontade de dizer, mas dessa vez ela deu conta de se segurar. Que era muito bem-feito Milo dar um Gelo no melhor-amigo-da-onça, era; mas ela também estava no time do Freezer de Escorpião.

E no caso dela, provavelmente, sem data para sair.

\- Enfim, se te serve de consolo não foi pra você que sobrou a pior parte da história, non?- Camus virou o resto do copo de uma vez. - Um sermãozinho do Shion não é tanta coisa assim.

Shina respirou fundo. Por mais que Camus estivesse lhe jogando uma indireta deliberada, ele tinha um ponto - e ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o quanto ele tinha.

Rolou os olhos quando viu que o outro já ia porta adentro em sua área privativa.

Passar por Peixes foi como de hábito - Afrodite não lhe deu sequer o cabimento de sua presença, devia estar enfurnado em seu jardim. Tomou a via lateral da Décima Segunda Casa para não ter que passar pelas roseiras tóxicas, afinal o Grande Mestre devia querê-la acordada. No Templo do Patriarca, foi entrando no seu escritório sem muita cerimônia, apenas dando uma batidinha na porta para avisar sua chegada.

Sentiu o rosto perder a cor assim que viu, também sentado diante da mesa de Shion, ninguém menos que Milo de Escorpião em pessoa.

E ela que achava que hoje ela teria sorte.

\- Sente-se - Shion, de pé, colocou uma xícara de chá diante de Milo e outra diante da cadeira para qual ele apontava. - Fique à vontade.

Em seguida acrescentou à mesa um pratinho com biscoitinhos amanteigados.

Shina sentou-se, sentindo seus joelhos moles e as mãos geladas. Não deveria nem poderia ficar assim nervosa diante de Milo, mesmo apesar de tudo. E, pensando bem, ela tinha que ter antecipado a possibilidade de prestarem juntos as devidas explicações a respeito do ocorrido.

Milo, que apenas olhou-lhe de esguelha enquanto se sentava, não disse uma palavra.

\- Bem, bem… - Shion sentou-se diante deles, e Shina não conseguia evitar que a sensação de frio nas mãos se espalhasse pelo corpo. - Agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar.

Milo assentiu e deixou em cima da mesa do Grande Mestre um envelope de papel pardo.

\- ...O que é isso? - Shion parecia surpreso. - Milo, você fez um relatório sobre você mesmo?

\- A lei vale para todo mundo. - Ele disse calmamente. - Então também vale para mim.

\- Ora, Milo, deixe de bobagens. - Shion pegou o envelope rindo como se Milo fosse uma criança adorável fazendo alguma gracinha. - Esse assunto já foi resolvido, deixemos isso para lá…

Resolvido, sim, com um Satã Imperial de Saga na cabeça de Teófanes; pensou Shina enquanto via o Grande Mestre colocar o envelope de lado e pegar outro para colocar diante de si.

Um envelope com o carimbo da S.H.I.E.L.D, Shina pensou, fazendo o possível para não trair o nervosismo que agora fazia seu corpo formigar inteiro. Olhou de lado para Milo, que também olhava fixamente para o envelope nas mãos de Shion.

Que olhava para eles, sorrindo, com aquela cara cretina de 'querem uma bolachinha?' enquanto estava designando a eles - eles dois - uma missão conjunta. Sim, porque aquilo só podia ser uma missão conjunta.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto…

Shion abriu o envelope e pegou dali algumas cópias de documentos - com o selo 'top secret' da CIA - e… um folder turístico?

 _Azamara Journey - O luxo das arábias, agora em alto mar!_

\- ...Temos uma solicitação de uma missão conjunta com a CIA através da S.H.I.E.L.D, e gostaria de saber se poderia contar com a colaboração de vocês.

\- Claro - Milo disse, o rosto impassível. - Do que se trata?

\- Bem… - Shion meneou a cabeça e isso não era um bom sinal. - Antes de contar com sua anuência definitiva, é necessário que eu vos explique os pormenores desta missão particular.

\- Por favor - Shina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. - Continue…

Sim, porque se era pra ela se foder desse tanto, era melhor que pelo menos Shion não se demorasse.

\- ...É uma missão um tanto atípica, já que a nossa equipe não atuará diretamente em campo. Na verdade, a única função do time é garantir a segurança da CIA enquanto eles fazem o trabalho deles. Que é capturar alguns homens de confiança ligados a um magnata saudita que resolveu fundar um grupo terrorista para depôr a família real de seu país. Para isso ele está se ligando a um grupo extremista do Afeganistão, o Taleban, e suspeitamos que ele os está custeando com armas e conhecimento militar que ele adquiriu quando lá atuou no combate aos soviéticos… Bem. Os detalhes a respeito estarão nas cópias que eu vou disponibilizar para que vocês levem para casa.

Milo acenou com a cabeça, Shina espelhou seu movimento.

\- ...Enfim, a CIA conseguiu levantar algumas informações a respeito de uma transação em que o terrorista irá transferir uma larga quantia em dinheiro para o Taleban, que controla algumas partes do território afegão. Claro que, na verdade, ele está baseando seu grupo por lá: Ele conhece o território, tem experiência nele e, a bem da verdade, não há melhor lugar para se esconder no mundo do que nas cavernas do Afeganistão tendo o Taleban como aliado.

\- Mas por que a CIA não rastreia a transferência de dinheiro entre contas? - Milo perguntou. - Uma soma grande é bem difícil de ser transferida sem rastros.

\- Aí é que está. - Shion respondeu. - Ele não vai transferir via banco. Ele vai entregar a soma em dinheiro vivo.

\- Pior ainda… - Shina se ouviu dizer.

\- Não se o território onde acontecer a transação for um cruzeiro marítimo saudita, cujos donos são a sua família. - Shion mostrou-lhes o folder. - Onde eles controlam exatamente quem entra e quem sai, o quanto entra e o quanto sai.

\- Então vamos nos infiltrar junto com a CIA para tentar interceptar o dinheiro?

\- Sim, Milo. Mas são eles quem vão fazer a operação toda. Vocês só vão interferir caso a CIA solicite expressamente a sua ajuda. O provável é que não, mas nunca se sabe.

Shina respirou aliviada. Das missões que já recebeu, essa era seguramente a mais fácil de todas. Mas… quando foi mesmo que as coisas lhe vieram fáceis na vida?

Porque isso - uma missão diet em um cruzeiro de luxo com tudo pago pela CIA - era o tipo da coisa que nunca acontecia com ela.

\- Grande Mestre - Ela disse, Milo voltou levemente o rosto em sua direção. - Eu tenho uma dúvida…

A expressão neutra de Milo mudou momentaneamente para uma de desprezo, como se ela estivesse para fazer a mais tola das perguntas. Bom, talvez estivesse, mas era bem como Geist dizia: 'Alguma coisa errada não está certa.'

\- Diga. - Shion ignorou o muxoxo de Milo e lhe dirigiu um sorrisinho simpático. Simpático demais para os padrões do Grande Mestre, e isso também não era bom sinal.

\- ...Entendo que seja uma missão onde estaremos à disposição da CIA, mas… Eu não entendi porque o time precisa ser composto necessariamente por um cavaleiro e uma amazona.

Por incrível que pareça, o chispar sardônico dos olhos de Milo - como se ela fosse uma fracote por insinuar que podia arregar de uma missão com ele - foi bem menos preocupante do que o olhar desconcertado de Shion.

\- Bem… - Shion hesitava a olhos vistos até para Milo, que agora também encarava o Grande Mestre com os olhos vivos de curiosidade. - A S.H.I.E.L.D especificou que queria um cavaleiro de ouro e uma amazona com experiência de campo. Nunca se sabe, foi o que eles disseram. Mas…

Era nítido que Shion procurava as palavras para dizer o que precisava dizer, e isso definitivamente não era bom.

\- ...Esse é um cruzeiro de alto luxo, praticamente um hotel saudita sete-estrelas em alto mar. Coisa muito exclusiva, então… não dá para simplesmente mandar um time de cavaleiros sem um disfarce, ou toda a operação pode ir por água abaixo.

\- Um disfarce. - Milo repetiu lentamente, sua voz grave e baixa.

\- É. O disfarce da CIA é a identidade de um abastado… Casal de nobres europeus em lua-de-mel que passará cinquenta dias no mais luxuoso cruzeiro do mundo.

Shina sentiu suas entranhas dando um nó, e rezava para que seu rosto não estivesse tão branco quanto ela achava que estava.

\- A própria CIA requisitou que a equipe fosse preferencialmente um casal, assim o disfarce seria o mais convincente possível; mas o casal que tínhamos em mente… Não é mais um casal, como vocês já devem saber. Eu entendo que é uma situação inusitada para uma missão Santuário, mas a própria Atena sugeriu vossos nomes para a S.H.I.E.L.D.

'Ah, claro', pensou Shina, porque sabia que mesmo que Saori se engraçasse com Julian Solo, ela jamais esqueceria do seu oh-tão-precioso Seiya - por mais namorando firme que ele estivesse. E já que ela não conseguiria se livrar daquela japonesinha insossa… Pelo menos de uma das 'preteridas' do Pégaso ela podia se livrar, não?

Não era muito devotado de sua parte querer enfiar as suas garras na cara daquela sonsa - porque por mais Atena que ela fosse, Saori _era uma sonsa_ \- mas ela não estava conseguindo evitar.

\- ...A não ser, é claro, que vocês tenham alguma objeção pessoal para trabalharem juntos em uma missão como esta. O que é perfeitamente compreensível pela natureza delicada que ela envolve…

\- De minha parte não há objeção alguma. - A voz de Milo soou firme, resoluta, interrompendo Shion em sua tergiversação. - Como sempre, Santuário poderá contar comigo.

Shina sentiu o olhar de Milo sobre ela, mas não olhou de volta.

\- Também não tenho nenhuma ressalva a fazer. - Forçou a voz pela garganta para que ela soasse tão calma quanto a de seu futuro parceiro de missão.

\- Ótimo. - O alívio na voz de Shion era quase palpável, esse velho remoçado filho de uma puta. - Vocês partirão do Porto de Atenas em três dias.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, impávido como sempre, enquanto Shion se despedia.

\- Boa sorte a vocês dois.

OOO

Camus sinceramente não entendia porque as pessoas o criticavam por ser, como elas diziam, 'recluso'.

Ele é que não conseguia entender como aquele povo conseguia viver no meio daquela fornalha a céu aberto. Todas as vezes que ele saía no horário de sol mais forte ele tinha a vívida impressão de estar entrando em um dos círculos do Inferno de Dante; e aqueles selvagens andando como se aquele mormaço escaldante nada fosse.

Depois as pessoas ainda tinham coragem de questionar os malefícios do Efeito Estufa, vejam vocês.

Por isso as pessoas por quem ele se dispunha a sair de sua Casa - cuidadosamente arrumada e projetada para ser seu recanto naquela Sucursal do Inferno que é o Santuário de Atena - deviam considerar essa uma prova de sua mais alta estima.

Era isso o que ele pensava enquanto subia as escadarias em direção à Casa de Escorpião. Pois eis que Milo não lhe dirigia a palavra desde que acordou em seu quarto sob a supervisão de Aiolia, orientado por Shina a não deixá-lo sozinho porque Teófanes o dopou com três dardos pressurizados onde cabiam, cada um, drogas suficientes para derrubar um elefante (1).

Não que Milo e ele ficarem sem se falar fosse novidade. Pelo contrário. Milo era um homem de temperamento forte e rancores demorados; ele mesmo também não era santo e tinha plena consciência disso. Eventualmente, porém, ou ele ou Milo davam o braço a torcer e um aparecia na casa do outro com a disposição de lavar a roupa suja; aí tudo continuava bem.

Logo, o que o incomodava, e muito, não era o silêncio ressentido de Milo em relação a si.

Era o silêncio ressentido de Milo em relação a _todo mundo_.

Bem que ele estava tentando esperar que Milo esquecesse o perrengue da delegacia e voltasse a falar com ele ou que surgisse uma oportunidade de interpelá-lo em território neutro; mas a situação estava piorando em vez de melhorar. Hoje, por exemplo, Milo subiu para sua Casa sem sequer passar na área de treinos dos cavaleiros de ouro, coisa que ele nunca fazia mas agora vinha fazendo quase todos os dias.

Entrou no "Templo do Escorpião Celeste", que sequer veio recebê-lo na porta. Oh, merda, pensou enquanto entrou na área privativa apesar do cosmo claramente hostil do dono da Casa.

\- Vem cá - Camus revirou os olhos quando deu de cara com Milo no sofá de sua sala, iluminada apenas pela luz da tela da televisão. - Você vai ficar nessa humor de _merde_ até quando?

\- Eu não te chamei aqui - A voz dele deveria ter parecido monótona, mas apenas soava cansada. - Pega teu rumo.

\- Milo, pára com isso, vai. Você sabia que eu não ia ficar lá pra ser preso junto com você.

\- Mas é claro que eu sabia. - Ele ironizou, ainda com os olhos fixos na TV. - 'Milo eu sou seu amigo contanto que você não me incomode' é a tônica da minha vida quando se trata de você.

O francês suspirou, absorvendo o tom ácido e o sotaque francês carregado que ele usou para imitá-lo. Era bem verdade que ele não estava com disposição para uma DR desse tamanho, mas ele não teria como evitá-la dessa vez.

Então que sim, Milo estava puto com ele e puto com o mundo, isso não era novidade. Mas dessa vez Camus sabia que isso não era tudo. Não era uma questão de Milo fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água por uma coisa que, vá, em pouco tempo renderia a ele próprio umas boas risadas. Aliás, isso era só - para usar um termo 'ártico' em sua figura de linguagem - a ponta do iceberg.

O temperamento direto e combativo de Milo sempre forçava as coisas para fora, mesmo quando não era essa a intenção. Era por isso que o amigo tinha a capacidade - admirável, ele tinha que admitir - de fazer o que tem que ser feito e não sofrer tanto pelo que poderia ter sido e não foi. Raivas, tristezas, frustrações ou alegrias, tudo terminava saindo uma hora ou outra para encontrar seu devido lugar na superfície dos sentimentos e atitudes de Milo.

Mas agora ele via o melhor amigo de anos travar uma batalha encarniçada contra si mesmo porque ele agora queria - desesperadamente - segurar os sentimentos dentro de si. Algo completamente antagônico à sua natureza, e que não seria um problema se Milo não tivesse também sua tenacidade inumana.

Não tinha como aquilo dar certo, e Milo ia se machucar pra valer se continuasse tentando.

Só que ele não tentaria esse tipo de merda à toa. Ele não se esforçaria tanto para se esconder de tudo e todos por conta de uma bobagem.

Fosse o que fosse que tinha acontecido no intervalo entre Saga largá-lo dopado aos cuidados de Shina e ela chamar Aiolia para seu lugar e sair ventando de Escorpião… Dessa vez foi alguma coisa séria. E tinha o dedo de Shina nessa história, Camus podia apostar.

\- ...Eu não mandei você sair? - Milo se levantou em direção ao quarto.

Camus revirou os olhos pensando se não era melhor tentar desentocar o bicho outro dia, mas uma coisa o fez parar em seco.

Na mesa da sala havia alguns papéis e envelopes - como sempre, aliás, o corregedor sempre trazia trabalho para casa. Mas o carimbo _'top secret'_ característico da CIA não era serviço administrativo do Santuário.

Era só o que faltava.

\- Que encrenca foi essa que você se arrumou com a CIA?

\- Uma missão. - A voz de Milo se fez ouvir do quarto. - Ir de navio até a Arábia Saudita e voltar, coisa simples.

Só que com Milo mexido desse jeito, nada seria assim tão simples.

\- Vai quando?

\- Amanhã eu vou pra Atenas, de lá pego a embarcação.

Camus estava preocupado, sim, e também sabia que tinha dado uma pisada na bola com o amigo. Mas sabia também que quando ele ficava desse jeito, não adiantava muito dar murro em ponta de faca.

Soltou um suspiro resignado e foi em direção à saída dos fundos.

\- Ei, Milo, quando você voltar a gente conversa. - Elevou a voz para que o outro o ouvisse do quarto. - Mas qualquer coisa me liga de lá, certo?.

Foi respondido com o silêncio do amigo, exatamente como esperava.

OOO

Uma coisa ninguém podia dizer da CIA: A lendária agência de inteligência americana não perdia tempo.

Pois lá estavam ele, Milo, e Shina; já vestidos à paisana dentro de uma sala secreta de reuniões socada dentro de um restaurante de beira de esquina em Atenas para receberem os materiais que seriam usados na missão em que estavam prestes a embarcar.

Não trocou uma palavra com ela, e não pensava em fazer isso a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Ela podia ser uma safada, uma rameira desonesta que merecia coisa muito pior do que se arrastar no chão por Seiya de Pégaso; mas ele era um profissional. Se ele foi designado para a missão, ela ia ter que funcionar.

E ele ia garantir que ela funcionasse, custe o que custar.

\- Olá, bom dia, desculpem o atraso… - Um homem de meia idade, cabelos curtos e castanhos entrou na sala acompanhado de outro, também de cabelos curtos mas grisalhos e com entradas na testa, os olhos cobertos com óculos escuros. O terno preto de ambos dizia que deviam ser os agentes que os acompanharia.

Outros dois homens entraram com duas malas grandes - que deviam conter os artigos pessoais que usariam na missão.

\- Muito bem… - O homem de cabelos castanhos falou de novo, devia ser o falante do grupo. - Vocês são Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra, não é? Eu sou o Agente Jack, e esse - apontou para o outro, que acenou em resposta. - É o agente Stan.

\- Bem vindos à melhor missão da vida de vocês - O agente Stan disse, risinho ladeado e meio sacana. - Não é todo dia que um casal ganha uma puta lua-de-mel assim, de mão beijada, com tudo pago no cruzeiro mais luxuoso do mundo.

O olhar desconcertado de Shina, porém, logo deixou claro para o tal agente - que devia ser o engraçadinho dos dois - que aquilo não seria uma "lua-de-mel".

\- Não somos um casal. - Milo disse, mantendo a voz calma.

\- Como assim, não são? - O outro agente, Jack, franziu a testa. - O Fury tinha nos falado que mandaria uma dupla do Santuário que era um casal…

\- O casal não é mais um casal. - Respondeu ao agente. - E nós somos melhores que eles para esse tipo de missão.

\- Melhores, como assim? - O agente Jack perguntou.

\- Minhas habilidades são mais adequadas para missões desse tipo. - Milo assentiu, sorrindo levemente. - Nada de grandes explosões de cosmo, portanto posso atuar mesmo em locais fechados ou lotados de civis.

\- Ah, é? - O tal Stan sorriu de volta. - Muito bem… Milo.

Dito isto, ele tirou do bolso duas caixinhas azuis-piscina fechadas com um laço-de-fita em cetim branco, colocando-as em cima da mesa bem diante de seus olhos.

 _Tiffany & Co_; escrito em baixo relevo prateado.

\- Uma interferência direta é cogitada apenas e somente em casos de extrema necessidade. Mas a função principal de vocês é, na verdade, servir de álibi para nós. - O agente Jack completou. - A identidade que forjamos pra vocês é a de um descendente da Casa de Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg e sua também nobre esposa, que estão comemorando o casamento recente no cruzeiro. Nobre anônimo dessa Casa é o que não falta na Europa, então fica razoavelmente fácil criar um casal de nobres de quem ninguém nunca ouviu falar. Mas podem confiar nesses documentos; são tão legítimos que vocês dois poderiam até mesmo matar uma pessoa usando essas identidades...

De fato. A antiga Família Real Grega perdeu muito de seu prestígio e de suas riquezas desde que foram desterrados pelo Coronel Geórgios Papadópoulos. E certeza que, mesmo antes disso, a Realeza grega devia bem mais do que um favorzinho ou dois para os ianques e os ingleses.

\- Eu e o Agente Jack - Stan recostou-se na mesa, braços cruzados na altura do peito. - seremos seus seguranças particulares. Afinal, vai que aparece um terrorista para atrapalhar a realeza.

Shina torceu a boca num muxoxo, Milo rolou os olhos.

Podia garantir que ele estava gostando muito menos da ideia do que qualquer um dos presentes naquela sala; mas ninguém o veria fazer biquinho porque está se sentindo contrariado.

\- ...E para que nós consigamos cobrir o território, vocês precisam circular pelo cruzeiro como o casalzinho apaixonado e feliz. - O Agente Jack continuou. - Tudo seria mais fácil se vocês já fossem um casal, mas se não são… vão ter que improvisar. E bem.

\- Então, Milo e Shina… - O Agente Stan abriu as caixinhas, uma por uma, e de dentro delas tirou dois porta-joias de veludo preto. - A única coisa para que vamos precisar de vocês nessa missão é disto. Vocês unidos e felizes na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença; sabem como é.

Shina tinha à sua frente uma aliança de ouro amarelo. Ele, um delicado anel solitário de brilhante.

\- Ah, desfaçam essas caras… - O Agente Jack bufou. - Se vocês são solteiros convictos pode parecer meio assustador o realismo da coisa; mas veja lá, são só cinquenta dias. Garanto que nem vai ser tão difícil assim.

Sem que Shina percebesse, ele deu uma piscadela na direção de Milo. Que travou os dentes, mas segurou a cara no lugar.

Profissional, ele tinha que ser profissional, pensava ele enquanto segurava com muito custo sua vontade de dar na cara daquele infeliz que tinha o desplante de lhe insinuar, mesmo que com uma piscadinha de olho, que ele deveria aproveitar a chance para se divertir com a companheira de missão que ele tinha, decerto, achado muito bonitinha.

Hah.

Só não dizia que ela era uma cobra porque essa era uma ofensa grave à classe dos répteis inteirinha. E se tinha alguém nesse mundo que podia dizer isso com pleno conhecimento de causa, era ele.

Mas os tais agentes Stan e Jack não precisavam saber disso. Ninguém envolvido naquela missão precisava saber disso. E também não daria àquela ordinária o gostinho de achar que ela seria capaz de afetá-lo ao ponto dele pôr a perder uma missão.

Esticou a mão para pegar a caixinha com o anel de brilhante, e com ele em mãos olhou para Shina enquanto estendia sua mão esquerda, pedindo pela dela.

Conseguia ver a apreensão dela clara nos olhos verdes e enormes, mas ela estendeu sua mão para que ele lhe colocasse o anel no dedo.

\- Sua vez - Ele disse ao terminar, um certo tom de satisfação em sua voz porque sim, aquela _vagabunda_ ia entender bem direitinho que o troco, ah, o troco sempre vem.

OOO

* * *

(1) Eventos ocorridos em Faro Fino, de quem essa fic é continuação direta.


	3. II

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o título da fic? Desavergonhadamente roubado de outra música do Cazuza (O nosso amor a gente inventa/Cazuza - 1988).

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

" **O teu amor é uma mentira que a minha vaidade quer"**

* * *

\- Bom dia, Vossas Graças Duque e Duquesa de Apulia(1)!

O sorridente Comissário de Bordo os recebia dentro do _Azamara Journey_ , guiando-os por um breve tour pela embarcação.

Que, ao vivo e a cores, era muito mais impressionante do que Shina imaginava.

A embarcação era massivamente grande - a ponto de, uma vez dentro, a pessoa quase se esquecer que estava dentro de um navio. Piscinas de um azul intenso, jardins com plantas exóticas, tudo muito bem feito com um acabamento de primeiríssima. Mas as áreas descobertas do cruzeiro não eram nada perto do luxo opulento dos seus ambientes interiores: Dentro do cruzeiro, podia muito bem se pensar que aquele era um castelo árabe de mil-e-uma-noites.

Por isso Shina pensava com seus botões que, se ela fosse Marin e soubesse que viria parar ali dentro com Aiolia, tinha deixado passar o deslize do Leão e se enfurnado na cabine com luxos de hotel sete estrelas para, bem, _aproveitar bastante_ a cama king-size de molas encapadas com lençóis e travesseiros de algodão egípcio penteado de mil fios.

Ela duvidava que mesmo Milo - ou Aiolia - tivessem visto tanto luxo assim alguma vez em suas vidas. Tá que eles eram cavaleiros de Ouro e tinham sim suas mordomias, mas como aquilo? Jamais.

\- Espero que Vossas Graças aproveitem vossa estadia conosco! - Disse o polido comissário. - Estaremos à disposição para quaisquer eventualidade, basta usar nosso serviço de quarto através da central telefônica ao discar o número nove. Há algo mais em que eu vos possa ajudar?

\- Não, senhor comissário. Muito obrigado, o senhor foi muito gentil.

Ao ouvir a voz de Milo, Shina saiu um pouco do transe em que estava ao olhar as acomodações da cabine onde ficariam para se lembrar que, bem, todo aquele luxo não aliviava em nada a situação em que ela estava.

Falando assim, um até podia achar que Milo era uma pessoa cordata e educada. Bom, ele até era, com quem ele queria. Porém, algumas horas atrás enquanto se reuniam com os agentes da CIA, Shina tivera a certeza de que ela não estava na lista das pessoas que Milo queria agradar. E isso a lembrava de que, se antes ela tinha a vontade de lhe falar sobre o que aconteceu entre eles, agora ela tinha praticamente que a obrigação de fazê-lo - mesmo que a coragem para isso seguisse lhe faltando.

Pois, até mesmo por conta da missão, era melhor ela falar com ele e arriscar-se a enfrentar a sua ira do que seguir sendo solenemente ignorada pelo guardião da oitava casa.

Depois que o Comissário saiu, Milo tirou os sapatos e, em silêncio, foi até o frigobar para pegar uma garrafa de água Perrier. Então sentou-se na cama ao lado dela depois de ajeitar os travesseiros, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão.

\- Milo - Ela disse, respirando fundo porque sabia que o que tinha que fazer não ia ser fácil. - A gente… precisa conversar.

Shina achava que ele a ignoraria como vinha fazendo até então, mas não. A televisão apagou-se ao toque do dedo dele no botão do controle remoto, e ele virou-se em sua direção.

\- Diga.

O tom da voz dele não era o tom autoritário que lhe era habitual, tampouco era agressivo. Muito pelo contrário, ele falava com ela mantendo a voz moduladamente suave.

\- Eu… Presumo que você se lembre do que aconteceu quando o Saga te deixou no seu quarto, comigo. - Shina nunca foi de enrolar para fazer as coisas. - Eu gostaria de te dizer que… Minha conduta naquela ocasião foi extremamente inadequada.

\- Inadequada. - Ele repetiu, novamente num tom suave e _condescendente_.

Ela respirou fundo. Não podia se irritar. Milo tinha sim o direito de estar com raiva dela. Aquele era um pedido de desculpas, uma oferta de paz.

Se não por ela, pelo menos pela missão que tinham de compartilhar.

\- Eu queria te deixar claro que me arrependo, e muito. E se você achar necessário… me disponho a reparar o mal que eu te fiz, e...

\- ...O mal que você me fez.

Lá estava ele, fazendo isso de novo.

\- Olha, Milo… Eu sei que você não tem obrigação nenhuma de me perdoar, eu não tenho como te obrigar a isso. Mas entenda que… Eu não pedi pra estar aqui, nem você pediu, mas aqui estamos. E eu estou aqui, de peito aberto, porque eu sei que eu errei muito feio quando fiz o que eu fiz, brinquei com os seus sentimentos daquele jeito...

\- ...Meus sentimentos.

Aquilo não era uma conversa.

Ele repetia o que ela dizia como que para que ela escutasse o quão _estúpida_ ela soava aos ouvidos dele.

E por mais que ela se arrependesse do que ela fez, por mais que ela soubesse do tamanho do erro que cometeu e que não, Milo não estava disposto a perdoá-la; Shina não pretendia deixar que ele tivesse carta branca para continuar espezinhando-a daquele jeito.

\- Olha aqui - Sua voz agora já traía toda a irritação que não queria mostrar. - Eu tô tentando me desculpar com você. Se você não quer aceitar tudo bem, mas entenda uma coisa: Isso que você está fazendo, não vai funcionar. Vai comprometer a missão.

\- ...Comprometer a missão.

Ela crispou os dedos no lençol, ele se levantou da cama.

\- Benzinho - Ele disse, o mesmo maldito tom de voz de quem fala com uma garotinha que beija o chão que ele pisa. - Eu vou tomar um banho. Eu até tinha pensado se não era uma boa te chamar pra gente tomar banho junto, mas sabe como é. Às vezes você tem essa mania de me pegar para cometer atos libidinosos contra minha vontade, tem horas que isso fica bem inconveniente. Então, benzinho, você fica aqui, tá? Eu me arrumo em quinze minutos. Daí você se arruma depois e a gente desce pro brunch no salão de festas.

\- Isso que você está fazendo, Milo - Shina quase bufava de raiva. - Não. Vai. Funcionar.

\- Meu benzinho - Ele ladeou a cabeça, olhando para ela como se ela fosse seu bibelozinho de estimação. - Não fica assim. A gente tá no começo do nosso relacionamento, agora é pra gente se dar bem. Ainda falta um pouquinho pra gente chegar naquela parte onde você despedaça meu coração porque me larga pra correr atrás de um japonês de pau pequeno.

Como ela foi tonta.

Ela, que ligou para Geist para chorar porque achou que tinha ferido os sentimentos dele, que achou que ele era um guerreiro honrado. Ela, que ouviu Geist quando ela lhe veio com mais uma de suas loucuras; a de que Milo sentia alguma coisa por ela. Ela, que sentiu seu coração doer pela culpa por ter considerado que ela tinha razão, e por ter usado a fraqueza dele a seu favor e lhe trazido desonra mesmo depois que ele a protegeu de Teófanes.

Ela, que chegou a considerar que havia alguma coisa especial por trás do insuportável Escorpião Celeste, Guerreiro Modelo das Tropas.

Pois ela estava certa era quando achava que Milo desfilava na cara das adolescentes porque queria jogar com ela, queria que ela fosse mais uma delas, que lambesse suas botas de ouro até que ficassem lustrosas.

\- Milo - Uma última tentativa. - Nós não podemos ficar nesse pé por cinquenta dias.

\- Ah, não. Cinquenta, não. - Ele meneou a cabeça, olhando para o rádio-relógio do lado do seu criado mudo. - Quarenta e nove dias, onze horas e trinta e cinco minutos.

A porta do banheiro se fechou.

OOO

No espelho do banheiro da cabine, Milo dava os últimos ajustes no visual para de lá sair pronto para convencer como um Duque.

Vestia uma camisa de manga longa branca, uma calça social creme e cinto de couro lustroso que seriam complementados por um paletó azul-marinho; vindos diretamente dos itens pessoais colocados à sua disposição para essa missão. Tudo muito caro, podia ver pela qualidade do tecido e etiquetas famosas.

Uma mala inteira de roupas pelas quais Afrodite de Peixes seria capaz de matar - e sem nem um pingo de remorso.

Mas ele, no caso, tinha que ser sincero: não via a si mesmo gastando seu soldo para andar vestido 'de marca' até a ponta dos pés como fazia o colega da Décima Segunda Casa. Ele sempre foi mais do time do jeans, camiseta e sua amada jaqueta preta de couro que só faltava sair andando sozinha atrás dele. De uma falta de classe terrível, até parecia ouvir a voz afetada do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Olhou para os cabelos úmidos, a franja molhada quase lhe caindo nos olhos. Chasqueou a língua, insatisfeito.

Não que se considerasse um homem feio. Isso ele até não poderia, porque ele sabia que era (bem) mais apresentável do que a média. E também sabia impor presença: Não só pela armadura dourada, mas ele também sempre considerou que boa aparência e o impacto visual de um cavaleiro dourado eram meio que exigência da profissão.

Contudo, realmente não era acostumado a fingir que era rico ou nobre de nascimento; afinal de contas era justo o fato de não o ser que geralmente levava crianças até o Santuário. E ele não fazia parte da exceção.

Por isso - por nunca ter tido muita coisa além da vida de cavaleiro, era até meio irônico que agora ele tivesse que posar por aí como um nobre.

Era irônico por outras coisas também.

Olhou de relance para a aliança de ouro em seu dedo, talvez a parte mais importante de seu disfarce. Ironia pouca é bobagem, pensou, porque da cabine para fora ele teria que tratar Shina como sua amada esposa; tomá-la pelo braço e andar por aí ao lado dela, só sorrisos. E antes que sua consciência lhe viesse martelar que _talvez_ ele tivesse pegado pesado com ela ainda há pouco, lhe vieram as memórias surpreendentemente claras daquele dia pelo qual ela tentava se desculpar.

Aliás, puta desculpa fuleira. Na remotíssima hipótese de haver perdão para o que aquela desgraçada fez, com certeza seria algo bem mais elaborado do que aquela tentativa choca de um "minha conduta foi extremamente inadequada".

Então que sim, ele tinha pesado a mão, mas isso serviria para que ela entendesse a deixa e mantivesse sua distância.

Penteou os cabelos para trás, tirando a franja da frente de sua testa o máximo que pudesse. Tinha que tentar parecer um pouco mais velho, a franja não estava ajudando. Alguns fios teimosos, porém, voltaram para seu rosto; mas ainda assim estava melhor do que antes. Amarrou o restante do cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo, deu uma última checada no maxilar e no queixo para ver se não seria necessário fazer a barba.

"É", pensou para si mesmo e deu de ombros. "Vai dar pro gasto." Fora que ele também tinha que desocupar o banheiro para que aquela outra lá entrasse e desse seus pulos para se transformar em algo que lembrasse remotamente uma recém-Duquesa.

Sim, porque sem dúvidas a diaba era bonita, isso ele não ia ter a cara de negar mesmo depois de toda a água passada por debaixo da ponte - ou até mesmo por causa dela. Mas duquesas não são só bonitas; aliás a maioria das duquesas nem bonitas são. Elas são finas, educadas e gentis; coisa que aquela _bonitinha-mas-ordinária_ estava há anos-luz de ser.

Ao sair do banheiro já preparando o discurso meloso que se traduziria por 'corre aí que a gente tá atrasado, estúpida', parou em seco.

Ela estava com um vestido de manga curta, num tom que não era um branco puro mas também que não chegava a ser um bege. O decote de ombro a ombro deixava exposto o colo elegante pelos ossos aparentes nos lugares certos, mas moldava o busto fornido na medida em que descia justo pela cintura para se transformar em uma saia rodada na altura dos quadris - cuja graça equilibrava o corpo atlético de amazona. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos num coque alto, a franja jogada para um lado a fim de mostrar as orelhas enfeitadas com brincos de pérolas que certamente nenhum dos dois teria dinheiro para comprar, mas que também não eram daquele tipo de joia gritante que certos novos-ricos gostavam. O rosto devia ter maquiagem, claro, mas até nisso a danada acertou: um batom clarinho e alguma coisa que ela passou nos olhos para que os cílios ficassem ainda maiores do que já eram.

E aqueles malditos olhos de gata que ela tinha; não tinha joia no mundo que batesse aquilo.

Não podia ficar puto porque ela tinha acertado na mosca, afinal no fim das contas era essa a ideia. Mas também não tinha como ficar feliz porque - _inferno, inferno, mil vezes inferno_ \- os deuses bem sabiam que não era fácil pra ele ver aquela criatura daquele jeito.

Então ela se aproximou dele, os olhos verdes sem nenhuma sombra de raiva ou irritação, os lábios rosados curvados num sorriso.

\- Eu já estou pronta.

A batida na porta indicou que os agentes Stan e Jack já os estavam requisitando.

 _Fucker and Sucker(2)_ , ironizou Milo em sua mente, lutando contra a vontade de afastar Shina de si.

\- Olha, olha - Stan disse, baixando os óculos escuros até a ponta do nariz. - E não é que vocês realmente tão parecendo gente fina.

\- Obrigada, Agente Stan. - Shina disse, sua voz suave e melódica muito diferente do tom estridente que ela usava no Santuário. - Fico feliz que tenham ficado satisfeitos.

\- Você também fez um bom trabalho, Milo. - Jack assentiu em sua direção. - Está muito bem.

\- Obrigado, Agente Jack. - Assentiu de volta.

\- Chegou a hora, crianças. - Stan lhes indicou a porta aberta. - Tá na hora do show.

\- Vamos, benzinho? - Ofereceu a ela o braço, que ela aceitou com a doçura de uma delicada dama da sociedade.

\- Vamos - E ela meneou a cabeça para apoiá-la em seu ombro como uma namoradinha apaixonada. - _mon amour_.

Milo trincou os dentes, engolindo a raiva para lhe refletir a expressão amena.

É _guerra_ que ela quer? Pois muito bem.

OOO

\- Vossas Graças! - O homem conhecido como Mohammed Al-Rifai os recebeu na porta do imenso salão de festas do último andar da embarcação. - Sejam bem vindos ao Azamara!

Ele era um dos mais proeminentes magnatas da marinha mercante saudita, e com fundos próprios bancou o cruzeiro que, segundo ele, era um de seus sonhos de infância.

Ele era, também, parente do terrorista cuja transação eles vieram interceptar.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor Al-Rifai. - Milo meneou a cabeça enquanto o cumprimentava. - Mas, por favor, me chame de Milo.

Sem dúvida o Escorpião estava muito à vontade no papel de Duque de Apulia. Entrara no salão tão cheio de si quanto como ficava ao portar todo o ouro de sua armadura - e isso não era pouca coisa. E estava dando bem certo: Dava para perceber os pescoços femininos se virando para ver o pretenso duque chegar com sua esposa. Já esperava que ele chamasse a atenção porque, verdade seja dita, era difícil ignorar um homem com aquele corpo, aqueles olhos e aquela arrogância nata. Mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer: com os cabelos presos e penteados para trás ele ficava bem melhor do que com o cabelo solto que usava no Santuário.

\- E esta beleza, é sua esposa? - O magnata agora firmou os olhos nela. - Uma visão encantadora. Prazer em conhecê-la, Madame(3) de Apulia.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor Al-Rifai. - Shina sorriu discretamente enquanto o saudita lhe beijava a mão. - O senhor é muito gentil.

\- Mas por favor, entrem, vou acompanhá-los até a mesa de vocês…

O salão era magnífico. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Lustres de cristal, tiras de organza enfeitando o teto de vidro e vigas cobertas por vinhas, mesas cobertas com toalhas de linho bordadas e pratos de porcelana, talheres dourados e prateados perfeitamente enfileirados em meio a guardanapos de linho, _sous-plats_ prateados e taças de cristal - tudo rigorosamente como manda a etiqueta.

Não que ela entendesse muito de etiqueta, mas ela sabia que essas coisas existiam e tinha a curiosidade de conhecê-las.

Uma pena, uma pena mesmo que ela estivesse nesse cenário de conto-de-fadas na situação em que estava.

\- Oh, venham, venham! - O armador saudita os instou até uma mesa onde se sentava um homem que, pelo _ghutra_ em sua cabeça, deveria ser saudita. - Vou apresentar-lhes ao Sheikh Abdullah. Vossa Alteza… - Agora ele se dirigia ao Sheikh, que se levantou para cumprimentá-los. - Vossas excelências, o Duque e Duquesa de Apulia, da Família Real Grega.

\- Oh, sim, prazer em conhecê-lo, Excelência. - O homem cumprimentou Milo em estilo ocidental. - E em conhecê-la, Madame. - Também lhe fez uma mesura enquanto lhe beijava a mão. - Encantado com vossa beleza.

Disfarçou o incômodo pelo olhar demorado que o Sheikh lhe dispensou.

\- Sentem-se - O próprio Sheikh apontava-lhes as cadeiras vazias de sua mesa. - Nos acompanhem, por favor.

\- Muito obrigado. - Milo agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

\- Excelência… - Agora o Sheikh se dirigia a Milo. - Ouvi dizer que ainda moras na Inglaterra.

\- Sim, sim. - Milo respondeu, enquanto bebericava uma taça de água. - Moramos eu e minha esposa em uma propriedade nos arredores de Londres.

\- Oh, sim. - O Sheikh franziu a testa, num sinal de pesar que deveria ter a ver com a situação da família real grega: exilada de seu país e vivendo em Londres e arredores. - Mas… Onde você conheceu sua senhora?

\- Ah? - Milo se voltou para ela, e ela lutou contra o reflexo de endurecer a espinha enquanto ele hesitava para responder. - ...Eu a conheci na Itália, quando estive visitando...

\- A Toscana - Respondeu, mantendo a voz doce enquanto pensava que Milo era um idiota por hesitar assim. - Nossas famílias se conheciam, numa dessas visitas nós fomos apresentados…

\- E com certeza ficou imediatamente encantado por sua beleza - O Sheikh se dirigiu a Milo. - E muito bem fez em não deixá-la escapar. Uma conquista e tanto, vossa Graça.

Milo meneou a cabeça, discretamente sorrindo de lado. Para o Sheikh, que não o conhecia, podia parecer um cacoete qualquer, mas não era seu caso.

Era exatamente essa a cara que ele fazia quando aquelas pirralhas o paqueravam na cara dura e ele fazia que não via.

\- Na verdade foi _meu benzinho_ quem não me deixou escapar. - A mão direita de Milo, cujo braço descansava no encosto de sua cadeira, foi até seus cabelos para delicadamente ajeitar uma mecha atrás de sua orelha. - Nosso romance começou quando ela, num de seus arroubos, me roubou um beijo. Literalmente. Não foi, benzinho?

Dizer isso na frente de um Sheikh saudita, certamente acostumado com outros padrões de comportamento feminino?

Filho de uma puta.

\- Oh… Ousado, com certeza... - O Sheikh parecia um tantinho escandalizado, e era exatamente essa a intenção desse bicho imundo. - Mas com certeza sua ousadia valeu a pena.

\- Pode até ser… - Shina meneou a cabeça com um sorrisinho inocente, esperando que isso disfarçasse o rubor em suas bochechas. - Foi a maneira que eu encontrei de fazer _mon amour_ driblar o seu recato e prestar atenção em mim.

\- Recato? - O Sheikh agora lhe olhava com vívida curiosidade. E Milo, com os olhos azuis faiscando.

\- Sim. - Ela disse, com um sorriso brilhante. - _mon amour_ é um rapaz de ouro. Bom filho, educado, respeitador das boas tradições, ciente de seus deveres em relação à sua família... e muito religioso, sabe? Muito recatado também. Estudou a vida toda em um internato católico para rapazes... E era um rapaz tão dedicado aos colegas de internato que a família acreditava que ele tinha vocação divina.

\- Vocação divina?

\- Sim, vocação sacerdotal. - Shina assentiu ao Sheikh, ainda sorrindo. - Ele amadureceu tarde para certas coisas, as pessoas achavam que ele acabaria sendo padre, ele e seu amigo _inseparável_ que persistiu da época do internato. E quando eu o conheci… Eu não pude resistir. Tão educado, tão delicado, tão bom filho, amigo tão fiel e dedicado…

Agora o olhar escandalizado do Sheikh ia em direção a Milo - Porque decerto os padrões de comportamento masculino da sociedade onde ele vivia eram diferentes dos de um moço _recatado_ de um _internato de rapazes_.

\- ...Mas eu acho que _mon amour_ não se arrependeu, não é? - Olhou para Milo, lhe dando seu melhor sorriso. - De se casar comigo...

Milo sorriu de volta, mas seus olhos lhe diziam claramente que, se ele pudesse matá-la, ele o faria ali. Agora.

Stan e Jack, próximos a eles, também não paravam de encará-los com uma expressão alarmada no rosto.

\- Nunca, meu benzinho. - Milo novamente acariciou seu cabelo. - Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida.

OOO

Foi só no final daquele dia de cão que Milo reparou em outra parte do problema que era dividir a cabine com Shina.

Obviamente, eles foram alojados em uma cabine de casal; que equivalia a um quarto luxuoso como ele nunca tinha visto até hoje. Com isso Milo até contava.

Mas lhe era meio incrível - no mau sentido - que com todo o luxo ninguém tivesse se lembrado de colocar um sofá ali. O máximo que havia era uma poltrona estampada de madeira laqueada com dourado. O tipo de coisa que Afrodite adoraria: Bonito, sim, mas com praticidade zero.

E sem um sofá, ou ele dividia a cama com Shina, ou um deles dormiria no chão.

Nem morto que ele ia dormir no chão; ainda mais por essa criatura leviana, baixa, vil, venenosa que ela era. Depois das de hoje? Depois do amigo inseparável? Internato para rapazes? _Mon amour_?

Ela que dormisse no fundo do mar com uma pedra amarrada pelo pescoço. Ele até fazia questão de ser ele quem a jogasse para fora do navio.

Falar nisso, lá estava ela no banheiro há mais de, sei lá, vinte minutos.

Ainda por cima folgada.

Aproveitou que ela estava enganchada lá dentro para mudar ele de roupa. Colocou uma camiseta por cima da cueca boxer, estava bom demais para ele que era acostumado a dormir só de cueca ou mesmo sem nada. Pegou um livro para ler - tinha pensado nisso e trazido alguns, afinal seriam cinquenta dias onde, uma vez dentro da cabine, ele precisaria de um bom passatempo. Mas o cheiro de sabonete na lufada de ar úmido e quente vinda do banheiro o fez levantar levemente os olhos.

Ela estava de blusinha sem alça de mescla e um short moletom puído - essa sim, uma roupa de dormir típica da Shina de Cobra que ele conhecia. O que ajudou bem menos do que ele pensou que ajudaria, porque mesmo que não fosse uma roupa pouco 'composta', era ainda capaz de atiçar bastante a imaginação de qualquer um.

Ajudavam ainda menos os olhos verdes dela fixos nele, mas ele se focou na expressão um tanto injuriada dela ao vê-lo na cama

\- _Mon amour_ já vai se deitar?

Sério que a folgada realmente estava achando que ele ia ceder a caminha para ela?

\- _Votre amour_ (4) está cansado. - Colocou o livro no criado-mudo ao seu lado. - E meu benzinho, não vem para a cama?

\- ... _Mon amour_ promete que se comporta?

\- Mas benzinho… Era eu quem precisava estar preocupado, não? Foi você quem me agarrou na última vez que nós dividimos uma cama. Me roubou um beijo, lembra? Que durou até bastante tempo, se não me falha a memória (5).

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas logo voltou a usar aquele sorriso meloso no rosto.

\- Ah sim, _mon amour_. Foi assim que nosso relacionamento começou, não?

\- Foi sim, benzinho. - Devolveu o sorriso. - Além do que… Eu sou um rapaz muito _recatado_ , despertei _tarde_ para certas coisas. Não foi isso que você disse?

\- Foi sim, _mon amour_. - Ela andou até a cama, se sentando nela com uma lentidão insuportável. - Espero que você tenha gostado da ideia, eu tive que improvisar.

\- Ah é, benzinho?

\- Me baseei na sua ideia. - Ela esticou as pernas para cobri-las com a colcha. - Não foi você mesmo quem disse que vamos chegar na parte onde eu te dou um pé na bunda para correr atrás de um japonês de pau pequeno? Eu tenho que ter um motivo, não tenho?

\- Eu vou sofrer tanto… - Ele fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, levando as mãos ao peito num gesto dramático. - Talvez até precise da ajuda dos meus amigos do internato para rapazes. Mas pelo menos eles podem me consolar. Já o japonês de pau pequeno… Não creio que ele vá te ser de muita ajuda. Nós também sabemos como acaba essa história, não sabemos?

\- Sabemos? - Ela estreitou os olhos de novo. - Eu não sei se eu sei…

Ele sentiu a bile subir até o fundo da sua garganta.

Se ela era uma trouxa que se insistia em se iludir atrás de um moleque comprometido, ele não tinha mais nada com isso. Isso não deveria mais mexer tanto com ele. Aliás, isso não nunca deveria ter mexido com ele, ponto final.

\- Pois devia, porque dicas, palavras e fatos não estão te faltando... - Ele assentiu lentamente, olhando nos olhos dela para que ela lesse nos seus o quanto ela era imbecil por se prender a uma causa tão perdida quanto aquela. - ...Boa noite, meu benzinho.

Ele se virou para apagar a luz do abajur ao seu lado; a hesitação dela lhe parecia um sinal de que esse golpe em particular talvez tenha lhe doído.

Que bom.

\- Boa noite, _mon amour_. - Sentiu o peso dela mexer o colchão na medida que ela se deitava. - Durma bem. Sonhe com o carinho de _votre inséparable ami(4),_ do internato para rapazes.

Ele rilhou os dentes, mas não respondeu. Se respondesse, eles iam ficar a noite inteira nessa ladainha. E ele queria - mesmo - dormir.

A cama era grande, eles mal sentiriam a presença um do do outro.

...Mas ela estava ali, deitada do seu lado, o corpo dela esquentando o dele mesmo à distância pelo calor aprisionado entre as cobertas.

Milo não pregou os olhos a noite inteira.

OOO

\- Eu sinceramente não sei qual que é a desse Santuário. Não sei. Me escapa à compreensão...

A voz indignada de Afrodite para os companheiros de roda, no pé das escadarias das doze casas, chamou a atenção de Camus quando ele voltava do Administrativo. Onde ele foi para - sorte triste a dele - resolver algumas pendências que Milo deixara na Corregedoria.

Certo que Milo não pediu - como não pediu nem falou merda nenhuma antes de se largar para uma missão sabe-lá-zeus-aonde. Mas os pendentes não se resolveriam sozinhos e, de todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro, ele era o que melhor entendia os garranchos de Escorpião.

\- ...Quando tem uma missão espinhosa, daquelas cascudas, o Afrodite vai. É pra exterminar geral na ilha de Andrômeda? Manda o Peixes. É pra atuar em campo sob disfarce com roupa de mulher? Peixes. Mas na hora que aparece uma missão filé pra ficar à disposição da CIA num puta cruzeiro de luxo? Aí não. Não é pro meu bico.

Afrodite se sentindo injustiçado pela vida e discorrendo sobre suas agruras para Shura, Máscara da Morte e um improvável e sorumbático Aiolia? Quanta novidade, pensou Camus enquanto rolava os olhos e se preparava para subir os lances de escada até Aquário.

\- Mas aí, calma lá. - Shura estava apoiado numa pilastra. - Tá certo que a missão é filé e tudo, mas tem suas dificuldades. Tipo, qual o sentido de cê ir num cruzeiro desses pra passar cinquenta dias fingindo que é casado com a Shina de Cobra?

Camus, que já ia subindo em direção a Áries, parou em seco.

\- _Ma che_ , te falar ó - Máscara da Morte replicou. - Tá certo que eu nunca pensei em pegar a Cobra, mas numa missão assim? Ela ia falar Venha Cobra toda santa noite, pode anotar aí.

Camus voltou para tentar discretamente acompanhar a conversa do grupo.

\- Você só tá falando isso com essa desenvoltura toda porque um certo artrópode não anda por aqui esses dias. - Shura ironizou.

\- Aliás, falando nisso… Ei, Camus! - Afrodite esticou o pescoço para incluí-lo na conversa. - Conta aí pra gente como foi a reação do bicho quando descobriu que ia dividir cama, mesa e banho com a Shina. Deve ter dado pulos de alegria, porque bora falar de oportunidade de ouro, né, colega. Porque se a coisa não sair agora… Não sai nunca mais.

\- Ei, francês, que cara é essa? - Shura estranhou. - Vai dizer o quê, que não sabia?

\- Aaaahhh - Afrodite sorriu malevolamente. - Quer dizer então que ele nem te falou nada? Mas que espécie de melhor amigo você é?

\- Uma espécie em extinção, protegida por umas leis aí de preservação ambiental: O amigo da onça - Máscara da Morte fez um muxoxo. - Não foi ele quem largou o bicho pra se foder lá sozinho junto com a Shina? E não dá nem pra dizer que foi a primeira vacilada. Agora não adianta ficar aí com cara de bosta, não.

Camus fechou ainda mais a cara.

Não por estar magoadinho porque o melhor amigo não lhe contou um detalhe tão importante que ele teve que descobrir assim, sendo o último a saber. Imagina, fosse uma coisa banal ele nem teria feito questão de tomar conhecimento.

O problema era que justamente por ser o melhor amigo daquela criatura e conhecer o bicho como conhecia, ele também sabia que para Milo aquilo não era uma missão.

Era uma puta de uma roubada.

Em que ele entrou de cabeça.

Aiolia, que permanecia totalmente alheio ao grupo, dessa vez olhava para ele com a mesma apreensão que ele devia estar lendo em seu rosto.

Porque ele também sabia o tamanho da encrenca onde o bicho tinha se metido.

OOO

* * *

(1) Título emprestado de Sua Alteza Real Princesa Olga de Grécia, Duquesa de Apulia. Obviamente Milo não é um príncipe, é um reles duque de uma família real que foi desterrada de seu próprio país.

(2) São uma paródia do Casseta e Planeta aos "enlatados" policiais norte-americanos transmitidos pela TV entre os anos 1970 e 1990. Os atores Johnny De Bruce (na verdade, Hubert) e Chuck Smegman (na verdade Reinaldo) representam "uma dupla de dois tiras" (a pair of two double cops) cujo delegado é também um chefe do narcotráfico (embora eles nunca tenham notado). Um dos bordões mais famosos do esquete era "Vamos, fucker, mexa esse traseiro gordo!"

(3) Para duques e duquesas, o título honorífico é Sua/Vossa Excelência ou Graça, mas Madame também é muito utilizado.

 _(4) Votre amour_ : Seu amor. _Votre inséparable ami:_ Teu amigo inseparável

(5) Faro Fino, epílogo.


	4. III

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

O título deste capítulo também foi desavergonhadamente roubado do Cazuza (Maior Abandonado - Cazuza/Frejat, 1984)

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 **"Pequenas Porções de Ilusão"**

* * *

\- Aqui, vocês dois, a gente precisa conversar.

O dia começou cedo para ela e para Milo. Nem sete horas da manhã, e os dois agentes da CIA já batiam na porta feito doidos porque queriam 'discutir detalhes da missão'.

Não que a tivessem acordado - ela vinha dormindo muito mal desde que chegou, por vários motivos.

\- Seguinte, crianças - O Agente Stan, que foi o que convocou a reunião batendo na porta deles, continuou de onde tinha parado. - Nós não queremos saber o que tá acontecendo. Se vocês se detestam, o quanto se detestam, se tem alguma história prévia entre vocês e aí tá rolando um estresse - Ele levantou a mão, indicando que Milo continuasse calado. - Não queremos saber, sério. Vocês são adultos e vacinados.

\- O que a gente quer - O Agente Jack complementou. - É que vocês parem com essa picuinha em que vocês dois ficam se bicando por debaixo dos panos o dia inteiro.

'Foi ele quem começou', era o que Shina tinha vontade de dizer; mas sabia o quão infantil ela soaria soltando uma dessas.

\- Mas não tem picuinha nenhuma. Nós estamos fazendo exatamente o que vocês querem. - Foi Milo quem acabou retrucando, mais irritado do que o costume dele ao lidar com os agentes. - Estamos botando as melhores roupas daquela mala e 'circulando' juntos por aí. A gente anda pelo navio, vai nas recepções, desce nas cidades onde ele aporta, faz turismo, tira foto e tudo o mais. Um casal conforme manda o figurino.

\- Um casal onde o _mon amour_ , o moço muito amigo do seu companheiro de internato para rapazes, é atacado pela _benzinho,_ a mocinha que agarra rapazes para beijá-los à força? Vem cá, menino - Milo fechou ainda mais a cara enquanto o Agente Stan falava. - Você acha, sinceramente, que nós nascemos ontem? Vocês dois é que tem idade para serem meus filhos. Do Jack também, mas ele é desses que "não assume a idade".

\- Em condições normais eu mandaria o Stan aqui catar coquinho, mas ele tem razão. - Jack chasqueou a língua. - Que vocês não se suportem, vá lá, mas vocês precisam maneirar. E é pra já. Faz quase um mês que vocês tão nessa merda.

\- E tem mais - O Agente Jack continuou. - Hoje à noite a gente vai para um evento aí de Jiu-Jitsu, em Abu Dhabi. Há algumas células da organização terrorista aqui, temos que investigar em terra firme. Assim sendo, vocês vão pro evento, interagem com a realeza local e de lá dão uma 'escapadinha' romântica pra eu e o Stan podermos agir. Entenderam?

\- Como assim? Vocês vão ficar sozinhos? - Milo enrugou a testa. - Mas aí vocês ficam desprotegidos e…

\- Guri, desde o começo a gente não precisou de proteção de ninguém. Vocês aqui é ideia da S.H.I.E.L.D. Pra gente, a única utilidade prática de vocês é funcionar no disfarce e agir dentro dele para nos ajudar. - Stan não estava deixando espaço para argumentações. - Então vocês vão sair do jeitinho que a gente está falando, e bem comportadinhos. Botem uma roupinha de festa, cobre os cabelinhos do _benzinho_ e vão lá ver os caras lutando pra realeza ver.

Shina bufou, Milo rolou os olhos.

\- Outra coisa, antes que nós esqueçamos - O Agente Jack disse. - Em alguns dias vamos chegar em Jidá(1), então vai ter o baile de gala. Que vai ser a oportunidade para os representantes da célula terrorista embarcarem e a transação acontecer. Nem precisamos dizer que vocês vão estar lá, vestidos a caráter e mais apaixonados do que nunca. Então até lá, pombinhos, não inventem mais nenhuma gracinha e façam tudo que é esperado de vocês.

OOO

\- Benzinho, não esqueça que por aqui você tem que cobrir a cabecinha...

"...Talvez aí você finalmente se pareça com uma mulher respeitável", Milo pensou, mas não disse nada enquanto Shina ajeitava os cabelos embaixo do xale.

Era ele abrir a boca pra dizer isso e sabia que os agentes pulariam no seu pescoço. Não que tivesse medo deles, mas sinceramente hoje não estava a fim de aguentar encheção de saco dos dois.

O evento para qual iam de limusine dirigida pelos seus "seguranças" Stan e Jack era nada menos que o Mundial da categoria profissional sediado em Abu Dhabi - e _Fucker and Sucker_ disseram que era 'só um evento de jiu-jítsu'.

Estacionaram, Milo saiu primeiro para então dar a mão ao seu benzinho para que ela saísse do carro. Caminharam juntos até a entrada do evento sem dar as mãos - Abu Dhabi era conservadora com esse tipo de coisa - e foram guiados para seus lugares no camarote de convidados especiais, junto com seus "guarda-costas". Reconheceu o Sheikh Abdullah vindo em sua direção, fez um sinal para que Shina o cumprimentasse também.

\- Sem gracinhas dessa vez - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. - Benzinho.

\- Desde que você também se comporte - Ela sussurrou de volta. - _Mon amour_.

\- Duque! - O Sheikh o saudou, efusivo como sempre. - Seja bem vindo ao nosso evento esportivo!

\- Muito obrigado, Sheikh Abdullah. - Milo meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. - É um prazer imenso comparecer a um evento de tamanho porte.

E ele não mentia. Como cavaleiro que era, sabia bastante sobre lutas e artes marciais e com certeza acompanhou vários mundiais de Jiu-Jitsu pela televisão ou pelos jornais. Mas, mesmo com seu conhecimento, nunca seria capaz de dizer que Dubai houvesse tanta deferência e admiração pela "arte suave": Jiu-jitsu era ensinado nas escolas como parte do conteúdo regular, e também nas academias de formação de policiais e cadetes.

Portanto, nada mais natural que um evento de projeção desse esporte fosse levado para lá - sucesso de público garantido.

Tanto melhor, pensou para si mesmo. Pelo menos ele ia ter uma chance de ver algo realmente interessante naquela palhaçada toda.

\- Madame! Linda como sempre, prazer imenso em revê-la. - O Sheikh agora cumprimentava Shina, como sempre demorando os olhos em cima dela. - Sei que a Arte Suave não é muito atrativa à natureza feminina, mas espero que aprecie esse torneio…

Hah-hah, pensou Milo enquanto se segurava para não rir. Porque se dependesse _desse_ exemplar da natureza feminina, ele podia garantir uma coisa: Nenhum dos competidores presentes seria páreo para a Mulher Cavaleiro num reles dia de treinamento sem cosmo.

Mas Shina sorriu de volta, toda mocinha.

\- ...Inclusive, Madame, sabes que hoje disputam alguns membros da Família Real?

\- Ah, sim? - Shina respondeu, sorrindo delicadamente.

\- ...Meu filho e herdeiro é um dos competidores que disputará a final. Um rapaz de ouro! Um filho dedicado, habilidoso nos negócios, temente às leis de Alá...

...Ele estava ficando doido, ou o Sheikh estava tentando vender o peixe do filho dele pra Shina bem debaixo do seu nariz?

\- ...Um rapaz muito _viril_ , um excelente lutador!

Ele _estava_ tentando vender o peixe do filho dele pra Shina bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Rilhou os dentes, engolindo a cólera que lhe subia pela garganta e uma pontinha de cosmo que teimou em se manifestar por conta dela. Shina mantinha o rosto congelado num sorriso, mas o cosmo dela lhe mandava um recado que, mesmo empático, era claro como água.

 _Controle-se_.

Imbecil.

Imagina se ele ia perder o seu controle por conta dessa desclassificada. Mas deixe estar - _deixe estar_. Ela ia ter o dela, não perdia por esperar.

Seguiu-se o torneio, Milo tentou se distrair assistindo e analisando as lutas.

Claro que os participantes lutavam bem. São treinados para isso, vivem disso. Mas não podia deixar de pensar: Que espécie de Mundial é esse onde se deixa um filho de Sheikh participar assim, do nada? Aí então querem convencer que o torneio é imparcial?

Estava na cara que deixariam o rapaz ganhar.

"Mas isso não é problema seu", pensou enquanto pegava um copo de água.

\- Excelência - Um dos garçons se aproximou. - O senhor aceita uma bebida?

\- Aceite - Ouviu o Agente Jack, que estava bem atrás dele e de Shina, dizer entre os dentes antes que a negativa saísse de sua boca.

Respirou fundo.

\- Um uísque, por favor.

Assim que o garçom saiu para lhe providenciar o pedido, meneou o rosto para falar com o agente.

\- Posso saber porque diabos eu tenho que tomar uma bebida? Eu não bebo em serviço.

\- Amiguinho, hoje você vai beber. E também vai dar um jeitinho de demonstrar mais interesse no seu benzinho. Porque não sei se você percebeu, mas o Sheikh saliente está tentando cevar sua esposa para o harém do filho _viril_ dele.

\- Harém? - Ele disse olhando para Shina, que virou o rosto com os olhos arregalados. Disfarçou o sorriso em seu rosto, mas não muito. - Quer dizer que ele quer meu benzinho para ser concubina dele?

\- Não, palerma. Ele quer seu benzinho para ser mais uma de suas esposas.

Milo lutou para não deixar o sorriso sair de seu rosto quando Shina ergueu um dos sobrolhos com uma expressão irônica no rosto.

O garçom chegou com sua bebida, molhou os lábios na bebida para lhe acenar em agradecimento. Uísque de primeira; se Camus estivesse por ali certeza que ia se atracar com uma garrafa, ou duas. Mas ele não era o Camus e sabia muito bem que sua tolerância ao álcool não era nada admirável, pelo contrário.

E a última vez que bebeu um uísque assim… Bem(1). Por essas e outras estava determinado a fazer aquela sua dose durar indefinidamente.

Voltou sua atenção para o tatame. A agitação do pequeno grupo de lambe-sacos que acompanhava o Sheikh era um sinal de que, provavelmente, o filho do homem estaria entrando para lutar. O oponente, um nome razoavelmente conhecido do circuito, não parecia do tipo disposto a entrar numa eventual marmelada para garantir a vitória do 'sangue azul'.

"Pois bem", sorriu para si mesmo. Vamos ver se o tal 'rapaz de ouro' é alguma coisa digna de nota…

Moreno, alto, porte atlético.

Virou um gole grande do uísque.

A luta começou, e logo de cara o 'príncipe das arábias' encaixou um golpe. Dois. Três.

O cara era bom.

Terminou a dose em mais um gole.

Seu oponente tentou trazer a luta para o chão, na tentativa de imobilizá-lo com uma chave de braço. Da qual ele escapou facilmente para então dar um contragolpe numa tentativa de mata-leão - da qual o outro teve bastante dificuldade para sair.

\- Outro - Ele disse sem pensar enquanto devolvia o copo vazio para o garçom.

O cara era _muito_ bom.

Levou sua nova dose para os lábios pra outro gole grande, quando sentiu os dedos do Agente Jack nos seu ombro.

\- Eu falei pra você tomar um aperitivozinho, não pra sair daqui às quedas.

\- Vai se foder - Grunhiu entre os dentes, virando um gole menor dessa vez.

O 'rapaz de ouro' finalizou sua luta com uma vitória bem mais merecida do que Milo gostaria, mas para delírio da plateia. Recebeu os louros da vitória no pódio e logo apareceu - asseado e arrumado, apesar dos vergões e roxos no rosto (também mais bonito do que Milo gostaria) - no camarote deles para ir prestigiar o pai.

Que logo se apressou em trazer o pimpolho para que ele pudesse conferir o material da sua 'pretendida'.

\- Excelencia, Madame… - O Sheikh se apressou em chamá-los para felicitar o campeão. - Esse é meu filho, Hamdan bin Hashid Abdullah. Filho, esses é Milo, Duque de Apulia, e sua adorável esposa…

\- Podem me chamar de Dodi. - O rapaz, aparentemente mais velho do que ele e com toda a pinta de playboy que nada em dinheiro, abriu um sorriso de dentes perfeitos quando pôs os olhos em Shina. - Encantado em conhecê-los. Espero que tenham gostado do torneio…

\- Um torneio esportivo de muito alto nível. - Shina sorriu. - Do qual você tem grande mérito de sair vitorioso.

Tirou do pé o sorriso que usou para acompanhá-la na mesura; o herdeiro do Sheikh galantemente sorrindo para sua pretensa esposa. Stan e Jack mantinham os olhos fixos nele, porque era evidente para qualquer um que o herdeiro do Sheikh tinha gostado _bastante_ da bela esposa do duquinho delicadinho.

Sentiu a língua coçando para deixar sair uma saraivada de agulhadas verbais, mas em vez de liberá-las virou o resto da dose de uísque, sentindo a garganta arder.

\- Rapaz - Nem bem o herdeiro se virou para cumprimentar o resto do camarote, Jack pulou de novo no seu ombro feito um papagaio de pirata. - Segura a onda, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Não tem onda nenhuma para segurar. - Milo disse entre os dentes.

\- Não me vem com conversa mole. - Ele aproveitou que Shina havia se afastado um pouco e se tornou mais incisivo. - Eu não sei qual é a de vocês, não me interessa. Mas se você está incomodado assim com o sheikh-júnior aí, é melhor controlar o uísque e tratar melhor o seu benzinho.

\- Imagine, Jack… - Milo sussurrou, irônico. - Não posso atrapalhar meu benzinho no que pode ser a chance da vida dela.

\- Ah, quer saber? - Jack agora o segurou pelo braço. - Deixa de graça. Vai lá e resgata seu benzinho pra cá, vocês vão é sair daqui o quanto antes que eu e o Stan temos é que trabalhar, não ficar aqui pajeando vocês para que não façam nenhuma besteira.

OOO

Shina estendeu as mãos para pegar uma taça de água, percebendo os olhos do filho do Sheikh sobre si.

Não sabia dizer se estava furiosa ou lisonjeada. O que ela sabia é que sentia um frio no estômago por se sentir observada por um homem que a via com esses interesses.

Era verdade que o simples fato de ele _considerar_ que ela pudesse aceitar ser uma de suas esposas lhe era um insulto. Plantado pelo contexto que Milo - aquele bicho imundo - criou ao afirmar que ela lhe roubou um beijo na frente de um Sheikh que devia ser acostumado com mulheres que só mostram o rosto a seus maridos…

"Mas não faz nem tanto tempo atrás, era esse seu caso"; pensou. Sim, verdade, mas havia uma diferença. Uma mulher árabe cobre o rosto por recato, e uma amazona cobre o rosto por…

Vergonha. De ser mulher. De ser vista como uma mulher. De amar, de querer, desejar...

Aí, de uma hora para outra, ela estava ali sendo devorada pelos olhos de um homem que podia ter a mulher que quisesse com um estalar de dedos. E isso lhe era lisonjeiro, sim. Uma sensação morna em seu peito de se saber desejada, de saber que o que ele vê o agrada.

Um poder primal que às amazonas sempre foi negado, hoje ela começava a entender o porquê.

Era um _jogo_ \- Shina nunca foi muito boa em jogos. Mesmo com rapazes com quem já esteve: Era ela quem chegava com um nome qualquer em um cara onde estivesse escrito na testa 'noite sem compromisso' - sem identidade, sem sedução, sem flerte, sem envolvimento. Coisa rápida, prática, segura, mecânica.

Porque seu amor - _oh, seu amor_ \- sempre seria de outro.

Engraçado que nunca sequer tentou jogar assim com Seiya, brincar desse revelar e esconder-se com o intuito de conquistar, fazê-lo _seu_. Não que ela achasse que joguinhos de sedução fossem coisas boas; mas…

Era como se Seiya fosse um ídolo e ela sua devota; algo que ela sempre veria olhando para cima, para o alto, para onde ela nunca pudesse alcançar.

Olhou para Milo de esguelha e deixou um sorriso discreto aflorar em seu rosto.

Com um copo de uísque na mão, ele estaria impávido para qualquer pessoa, mas não para ela. Discretamente, aqui e ali, ele a olhava como se quisesse arrastá-la dali para longe dos olhos daquele homem. Ela sabia, porque - por mais que lhe doesse admitir - ela já o olhara assim naquele campo de treinos, como se as pivetas não tivessem o direito de olhar para ele daquele jeito na sua frente.

Mas agora o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, ela pensou quando o filho do Sheikh, vendo-a sozinha, veio em sua direção com um daqueles sorrisos matadores de quem vai, como dizem por aí, _chegar chegando_. Não devia - e não iria - aceitar sua aproximação, mas…

Que mal haveria em conversar um pouquinho?

\- Duquesa - Ele disse, o sorriso confiante de quem tem charme, sedução e bilhões de petrodólares na conta. - Realmente espero que não tenha ficado muito entediada em um torneio de jiu-jítsu…

\- Oh, não. - Sorriu. - Pelo contrário. Sempre me interessei por artes marciais.

\- É mesmo?

\- Sim, quando eu era pequena cheguei a estudar algumas…

\- Algumas? - O herdeiro sorriu, complacido. - Então temos uma feroz lutadora embaixo de tanta beleza?

"Você não tem ideia", Shina sorriu. Por melhor que ele fosse no tatame, ele não seria páreo para uma amazona. Mas naquele dia ela não era uma amazona, ela era uma Duquesa.

Sentiu um par de mãos envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço delicado, porém íntimo. Um tanto íntimo demais para uma cultura como a de Dubai, mas num ambiente fechado como aquele não era nada escandaloso.

\- ...Meu benzinho é quase uma perita em artes marciais, desde os tempos da escola. Foi o que ela me disse… - O nariz de Milo roçou de leve em sua orelha, e ele a apertou um pouco contra seu corpo. - ...Agora você vê a encrenca onde eu me meti?

O herdeiro sorriu na direção de Milo, que sorria candidamente de volta.

\- Ah, _mon amour,_ não fala assim. - Shina aninhou-se a cabeça dela no vão do pescoço dele. - Sheikh Hashid vai achar que eu te trato mal. E eu sou tão boazinha para você…

Ele cheirava a perfume e um pouquinho de uísque.

\- Uma mulher que sabe lutar e luta pelo que quer. - O herdeiro assentiu. - Poucos homens tem essa sorte, Excelência.

\- Obrigado… Dodi. - Milo meneou a cabeça numa mesura, ainda sorrindo.

\- E você... _Milo_ \- O herdeiro agora o encarava com um olhar tão malicioso quanto desafiador; não era um homem acostumado a não ter o que queria. - Também sabe lutar?

Shina sentiu seu pulso acelerar. O tal Dodi era um bom lutador, disso não restava dúvidas depois de sua performance hoje. Mas nem no melhor dos seus melhores dias ele seria adversário para Escorpião. Que, aliás, já mandou _algumas_ pessoas dessa para a melhor por muito menos do o filho do Sheikh estava fazendo agora.

\- Não como o meu benzinho. - Para sua surpresa, Milo deu uma risada gostosa e a virou de frente para encará-la com aqueles malditos olhos azuis cor de céu que ele tinha. - A gente ainda vai esticar a noite. - Ele entrelaçou os dedos atrás de suas costas. - Lembra?

\- Claro! - Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

\- ...Nos acompanha, Dodi?

\- Hoje, não. Mas creio que teremos a oportunidade de nos vermos novamente… No Baile do Azamara?

\- Você vai? - Milo perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

\- Eles tem heliponto, não tem? - Ele acenou, já se afastando. - Foi um prazer, Excelências…

As mãos de Milo continuavam em sua cintura enquanto ele a guiava para o carro que os levaria para a 'escapadinha'.

Que não era a limusine dirigida pelos agentes da CIA disfarçados de seus seguranças. Era um táxi, comum e corrente, para quem Milo pediu que os levassem ao Emirates Palace assim que entraram os dois no banco de trás.

As ruas da cidade, tintas com um tom quase dourado pela luz morna dos postes de iluminação, ficavam cada vez mais amplas; as casas e prédios cada vez mais luxuosos. Tudo tão diferente do Santuário, ela pensava, e por um momento viu a si mesma no reflexo de sua janela.

As orelhas estavam enfeitadas por um par de solitários de brilhante; os cabelos presos, cobertos por um xale fino. Sua boca pintada de rosa, os olhos delineados com um lápis preto na parte de cima, os cílios compridos pelo rímel que Marin um dia lhe disse que ela devia usar - a japonesa não vivia sem esse negócio, agora ela entendia o porquê.

Ela estava bonita. Um "bonita" diferente do que ela sempre associou a si mesma no Santuário - uma beleza que ela sabia que tinha, mas que não lhe era bem vinda, muito menos cultivada. Do que adianta uma amazona ser bonita? Nada, não adianta de nada.

Mas ali ela via uma função para seu 'estar bonita': Estar bonita ali, agora, a deixava feliz. Porque a achavam bonita. Porque isso a fazia desejável.

Uma duquesa, uma princesa.

"Você está se enganando", Disse-lhe uma parte de si mesma - aquela que sempre dizia que ela não devia sonhar demais, querer demais, esperar demais das coisas. Ela não era uma duquesa, não era nobre, não devia se apegar em coisas de um mundo que não lhe pertencia, mas…

"Só um pouquinho", Sussurrou para si mesma quando viu à sua frente o inacreditavelmente belo Emirates Palace. "Só por hoje…"

\- Vem - Ela disse, e Milo não resistiu enquanto ela o guiava pela mão até a passarela principal, ladeada de palmeiras e chafarizes cujas águas, iluminadas por luzes artificiais, pareciam ouro derretido.

O palácio - porque aquilo não era um hotel, aquilo era um palácio - era imenso, inteiro em arquitetura árabe com pés-direitos maiores do que muitos prédios que ela já vira, e todo iluminado para se parecer um sonho dourado de mil e uma noites, coroado pelo teto iluminado de azul profundo decorado por arabescos. E quando entraram no hotel, no lobby luxuoso como um palácio de sultões, quando foram conduzidos até o (exclusivíssimo) club L'Étoiles…

Não conseguia evitar um sorriso extasiado em seu rosto, nunca pensou que fosse ver alguma coisa assim em sua vida. Um sonho das arábias, seu ceticismo diria para si própria; mas que hoje, só hoje, ela se permitiria viver.

Já havia tanta coisa que ela não se permitia.

Seus dedos, entrelaçados nas mãos de Milo, sentiram a aliança no anelar dele; ela se virou para soltar-lhe a mão para segurar em seu braço. Não se lembrou de fazer algum comentário jocoso, nem de manter o jogo de _benzinho-e_ - _mon-amour_ em que vinham enroscados há tantos dias; mas parou sua frase em seco quando se virou e viu aquele rosto e aqueles olhos.

Os olhos azuis em que ela tanto pensava, a expressão desarmada que só ela conhecia.

Que ela viu endurecer até formar sua máscara habitual, na medida em que Milo se tornava consciente que deixara sua guarda baixar na frente dela.

OOO

\- Mas seus dois danadinhos, isso são horas de voltarem para o cruzeiro?

O sol já dava sinais de apontar no horizonte, mas o Agente Stan, em vez de dormir, resolveu tirar o resto da madrugada para lhes importunar com brincadeirinhas estúpidas.

Milo rilhou os dentes para não soltar uma resposta grosseira.

\- Credo, gente. Que caras são essas? - Os olhos do Agente Jack passeavam entre um e outro.

\- Jack, na boa, eu já desisti desses dois. Não, sério, se alguém tivesse me pagando pra ir tomar bebidinha no L'Étoiles do Emirates Palace, eu juro que vocês não iam ver minha fuça por uns dois dias. Em vez disso vocês tão aqui, com essas caras de que vieram direto da terapia de casal.

'Terapia de casal é o meu ovo', teve vontade de responder. Não tinha casal nenhum ali, eles sabiam disso, mas em vez de entenderem a situação delicada em que estavam um cavaleiro e uma amazona que não são um puto dum casal, eles ficavam com brincadeirinha escrota porque, vá, decerto não tinham coisa melhor para fazer.

\- Estamos cansados, Stan. - Disse, soando mais resignado do que raivoso. - E olha que ainda vai ter mais festa pela frente. Não é?

\- Vai. Vai ter o baile daqui a alguns dias, meu deus, que suplício. - Stan rolou os olhos. - Então que, já que vocês estão assim exaustos de tanta badalação… Tirem o dia para dormir, descansar, aproveitar os momentos de privacidade…

\- Vai se ferrar. - Milo levantou, pegando uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom e se fechando no banheiro.

Trocou de roupa de forma mecânica, sentindo o corpo protestar pelo cansaço mas sabendo que não conseguiria dormir de forma alguma - então nem adiantava tentar. Melhor seria terminar de exaurir-se e, quem sabe, capotar na cama por puro desfalecimento; para isso uma corrida pela pista do cruzeiro poderia ajudar.

Saindo do banheiro, viu Shina já despida da 'duquesa' e transmutada na amazona de roupas puídas para dormir.

Era pior.

Quando ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, disse de cara que ele ia sair enquanto colocava os tênis de corrida. E correu sem contar tempo nem distância, parando apenas quando ficou impossível ignorar os protestos de suas pernas e de seu fôlego perdido.

Precisou de uns bons minutos até conseguir parar de ofegar, pingando de suor.

Da pista de corrida, andou até uma das sacadas da proa do navio - ainda vazia, a essa hora da manhã - E se apoiou com o cotovelos nas grades para ver o panorama da orla da Abu Dhabi que em breve ficaria para trás.

Cidade bonita, ele pensava. Muito diferente da sua Grécia pedregosa, feita de ruínas milenares e a beleza atemporal dos montes e declives permeando o Mar Egeu, coalhados de casinhas brancas de telhado azul. Abu Dhabi era o exato oposto: Uma cidade desértica na beira do mar cuja beleza foi construída pelo homem na forma de arranha-céus prateados, arquitetura ousada, moderna.

Por que diabos ele estava pensando nisso a essa hora, ele não sabia. Mas não estava achando de todo ruim: Era melhor pensar nisso.

Era melhor do que estar naquela cabine do lado dela.

 _Cavaleiros de Escorpião tem sentidos mais aguçados do que os das outras pessoas_ , foi uma das primeiras lições que seu treinamento lhe ensinou.

Bela porcaria isso lhe era agora.

Porque na atual situação, todos os seus aguçados sentidos trabalhavam incansavelmente contra ele.

Seu tato sentia a pele dela quando lhe dava o braço para que caminhassem juntos, quando a abraçava e a tocava para dar veracidade àquele teatro. Seu olfato sentia o cheiro daquela pele, dos cabelos dela quando ela apoiava a cabeça no seu pescoço. Cheiros que se transferiam para a mesma cama onde ele tinha que _tentar_ dormir; o colchão e os travesseiros cheirando a xampu e a ela. Um cheiro que ele conhecia, assim como conheceu seu o gosto naquele maldito beijo em que ele fazia qualquer negócio para não pensar.

Ele tentava, conseguir era outra história.

Mas ele também se lembrava da própria voz, fraca e vacilante, implorando para que ela não o fizesse falar. Para que não usasse _isso_ contra ele.

" _Entendeu agora quem brinca com quem?"_

Era uma cobra, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Rasteira, ferina, perigosa. Ele sabia no que estava se metendo quando aceitou vir para essa missão, ele sabia a briga que estava comprando no primeiro dia deles na cabine - até esperava por ela. Estava com raiva, estava _puto_ , tinha motivo pra estar, motivo pra dar e vender; e tanto melhor se lhe caísse no colo uma maneira de fazê-la _pagar_. No começo pareceu que daria certo, a cada alfinetada, a cada ofensa velada, a cada peça a mais daquela encenação. Ele atacava, ela revidava; ela atacava, ele também, e nisso eles iam. Ele achou que odiá-la seria fácil, e ao odiá-la ele se esqueceria do resto.

Não estava esquecendo de porra nenhuma.

Aí acontecia o que aconteceu em terra firme: Uma hora ele a via olhando para algum ponto turístico das cidades onde desciam, ou para o salão de conto-de-fadas, ou para algum dos ricos-e-famosos circulando pelo cruzeiro; esbanjando aquele glamour todo que lhes era especialmente inalcançável, mas que agora eles tinham que mimetizar.

O olhar dela amolecia, se perdia no sonho de uma vida que ele sabia que nem ela, nem ele jamais iam levar.

Então tudo voltava.

E ele estava tão cansado.

De _tentar_ odiá-la como tinha planejado.

OOO

Eis que Shina se viu em um relativamente raro momento sozinha no quarto: Depois que os agentes os deixaram, Milo saiu em seguida sem nem olhar para trás, dizendo alguma coisa sobre 'ir dar uma corrida'.

Não que ela se importasse, mas era visível o quanto ele estava cansado.

Como se estivesse dormindo tão mal quanto ela.

Não que ela não estivesse dormindo porque temia que Milo fizesse alguma coisa durante seu sono. Isso não. Muita coisa podia ser dita de Milo, especialmente durante aquela viagem. Mas que ela temia pela sua integridade física? De jeito nenhum.

Para todos lá fora, Milo se comportava feito um príncipe apaixonado: a abraçava, acariciava seu cabelo, andava de mãos e braços dados. Mas da porta da cabine para dentro ele sequer encostava nela. Era impressionante, aliás, o quanto ele não se mexia na cama para prevenir isso. Ele chegava a sacrificar suas noites de sono para que não a tocasse nem por acidente.

Já ela, não dormia porque ele simplesmente estava lá. Mesmo que eles não se encostassem, ela tinha que dormir e acordar numa cama cheirando a ele - um cheiro que ela conhecia desde aquele maldito dia da confusão na delegacia, que ela sabia que era bom.

Outras vezes pegava a si mesma perguntando-se se, um dia, alguma outra mulher veria o rosto dele perder a expressão dura, os olhos azuis ficarem mais suaves, ou mesmo o meio sorriso contente que ele lhe deu quando viu que ela estava naquele dia em seu quarto - e como ela tinha visto naquele hotel-palácio, enquanto ele olhava para todo a opulência que os cercava.

A simples ideia dessa possibilidade a fazia perder o sono, também.

Aí lá ficava ela de novo pensando nele daquele jeito que não deveria. E querendo. E desejando…

O quê?

 _Não_. Aquilo só podia ser o cansaço - cansaço da falta de uma noite de sono decente, cansaço da batalha verbal diária entre eles, da agressividade velada alternada com o papel que tinham que representar, não importa. Lá estava esse cansaço fazendo aquelas coisas com a cabeça dela.

Ou a carência, Geist diria que aquilo era carência.

Talvez desde antes, quando a cabeça começou a pregar essas peças nela, fosse carência.

"Ficar choramingando pelo Seiya dá nisso", é o que Geist diria. Para em seguida mandar ela botar uma roupa e ir para uma festa em Atenas, arrumar um cara pra passar uma noite. Vá, isso era fácil, mas também não era o que era queria.

Ela queria o Seiya, é o que Geist diria. Mas, como aquele próprio bicho insuportável disse… Ele nunca seria dela.

" _Dicas, palavras e fatos não estão te faltando."_

O anel de brilhante em seu dedo esquerdo, que antes ela olhava para achar bonito, uma joia que provavelmente ela não veria igual em sua vida… Agora ele pesava uma tonelada.

Deitou na cama, olhando para o teto e pensando que pelo menos nessa manhã ela podia tentar dormir um pouco - pois cedo ou tarde (mais cedo do que tarde, na verdade) teria que continuar aquele teatro horroroso.

Horroroso, sim. Ter que fingir pra todo mundo que era feliz e amada pelo seu maridinho perfeito - justo o que não ia ter nunca ao lado do homem que ela amava. E a cereja do bolo era, ainda por cima, o seu companheiro de cena ser o Milo. Claro que ele seria um homem atraente para qualquer mulher, ela não era cega nem doida de falar que não. E fosse ele um cara qualquer ela já teria há muito tempo chegado nele para propor uma noite, ou duas, ou três…

Só que ele não era um cara qualquer. E ela também sabia que não era qualquer mulher para ele.

Ela sabia porque ele não queria que ela o tocasse fora do teatro do casal perfeito. Sabia, sim. Por mais que ele negasse tudo agora, infernizasse seu juízo com as indiretas e as provocações, por mais que ela quisesse que fosse verdade que ele só queria brincar com ela…

Aqueles olhos azuis, no quarto dele, não eram de um mentiroso.

"Idiota", suspirou para si mesma sem que pudesse ouvir.

Pensar nisso, pensar nele, pensar no que aconteceu… Não era só perda de tempo, era falta de juízo de sua parte. Se houve um tempo em que Milo lhe foi possível, como Geist lhe disse, esse tempo já passou. Ela mesma se encarregou de matar essa chance.

Por isso doía ter que representar, ao lado dele, uma hipotética situação onde tinham o relacionamento perfeito.

Mas por que diabo ela só dava de querer as coisas quando elas ficavam assim, impossíveis?

"Aí junta tudo: Carência, cansaço, secura… e você fica ainda mais na merda do que já está", pensou de si para si.

Fechou os olhos, tentando esvaziar a cabeça para que o sono chegasse.

Pra sua sorte, dessa vez ele veio.

OOO

* * *

(1) - Sideways, capítulo 1

(2) - Jidá: Cidade litorânea que abriga o importante porto da Arábia Saudita, e um dos cinquenta maiores portos do mundo. É também próxima de Meca.


	5. IV

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o título desse capítulo vem de, obviamente, Faz parte do meu show (Cazuza, 1988)

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

" **Faz parte do meu show"**

* * *

\- Ei, garoto!

A voz irritante de Stan o interrompeu em sua corrida. O agente tinha uma das mãos na cintura, a outra segurando um trambolho que devia ser o telefone satélite da CIA disfarçado de um Motorola Dyna TAC(1).

Franziu as sobrancelhas, e foi até o agente para então acompanhá-lo até uma área com menos gente em volta.

\- Olha, na boa.. - O agente meneou a cabeça. - Eu até que quis insistir com o Jack que você não era um caso assim _tão_ perdido, mas me ajuda a te ajudar, cara.

\- Do que é que você está falando?

\- Desse outro caso perdido, aqui. - Em resposta ao seu bufido, Stan lhe entregou o comunicador nas mãos. - O puto achou esse número sei lá eu como, agora tá perturbando o meu juízo porque quer falar contigo à fina força. Então dispensa logo esse infeliz.

Milo deu de ombros enquanto Stan se afastava, depois devolveria o diabo do telefone.

\- _Dites-leur que je vais geler ce fils de pute.(2)_

\- Camus? - Arregalou os olhos. - Como você conseguiu…

\- ...Achar esse número? Deu o que fazer, isso foi verdade. Mas nada que um pouco de insistência -e de chantagem- não resolvam.

\- E o que te aconteceu, pra você se atacar desse jeito pra ligar pra mim?

\- Isso, eu esperava que você me falasse, já que pelo jeito você casou e nem me chamou pra padrinho. - Camus bufou. - Falando sério, agora. O que te deu pra você se enfiar aí numa missão pra bancar o maridinho da Shina? Ficou doido de vez?

\- Eu não acredito. - Milo rolou os olhos. - Sério que você teve todo o trabalho de achar a frequência da CIA pra me perguntar _isso_? Desse jeito eu vou acabar achando que você tá é com ciúmes.

\- É, nossa, tô morrendo. - Mesmo com a interferência do rádio, a ironia na voz de Aquário era patente. - Agora vamos falar sério?

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- Então me responde, que ideia fantástica foi essa que você teve? Não, porque bem que eu sei que você é chegado em umas ideias que podem ser facilmente consideradas suicidas, mas nesse nível?

\- Vai me falar que você acha que a Shina pode me colocar em perigo?

\- Não se faz de besta, que você sabe do que eu tô falando.

\- Não, não sei. - Milo endureceu as costas. - Olha, Camus, isso aqui é uma missão. Nada mais, nada menos. Então realmente não sei o porquê dessa sua preocupação repentina.

\- Milo - Camus suspirou. - Olha, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo. Sério, não sei, você mal tem falado comigo desde o incidente da delegacia. Mas eu sei que aconteceu _alguma coisa_. Então, se você não quer falar pra mim, beleza. Respeito. Só que daí a você se enfiar dentro de um quarto de casal junto com a Shina pra fingir que é marido dela?

\- E o que tem isso? - O cavaleiro de Escorpião rilhou os dentes. - É uma missão, Camus, como qualquer outra.

\- ...Como qualquer outra? - Camus parecia perplexo. - Você só pode estar brincando.

\- Aliás, por que tanta consideração comigo agora? Na hora de eu ser preso junto com a mulher que pelo visto é perigosa demais pra estar comigo numa missão, não me lembro de te ver tão preocupado.

\- _Mon dieu de la France, donne moi la patience(2)…_ \- Ouviu um suspiro resignado do outro lado, sabia que tinha pesado a mão. Mas também não era como se Camus não merecesse.

\- Não precisa ter paciência, Camus. Pode ficar tranquilo, tudo está sob o mais perfeito controle.

\- ...Sob o mais perfeito controle. - O cavaleiro da décima primeira casa repetiu vagarosamente.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. Sob o mais. perfeito. controle. Inclusive, ó, tenho que te falar: Nunca vim pra uma missão tão bacana. Festa com uísque vinte e quatro anos, vinho de duzentos dólares a garrafa… Inclusive hoje à noite vai ter um baile de gala em que vão tocar Simple Minds e Eurythmics. Tá bom pra vocês aí?

\- ...Eurythmics? - Camus deixou escapar um risinho incrédulo. - _Ma Athenée merci_ , o Afrodite vai ter uma crise nervosa se souber que você ocupou o mesmo espaço físico que a Annie Lennox!... Ouviu essa, aí?

\- Ué, quem que tá aí com você? - Milo ouvia a voz de alguém ao fundo.

\- O Aiolia. Acredite se quiser, mas agora ele deu de achar que eu sou a opção que ele tem pra ser o amigo de fé dele enquanto ele passa essa 'crise' com a Marin. O que te mostra com precisão quão triste anda minha sorte.

\- ...Ah é? - Milo retorquiu, irritadíssimo. - Pois avisa essa bichana que se eu tô nesse enrosco aqui, é por culpa dele!

\- ...Mas ué, aí não tava tão bom?

\- Ah, quer saber? Tchau, Camus. Nem sei porque eu tô aqui ainda perdendo meu precioso tempo. Te diverte aí com teu novo amigão do peito; só avisa ele pra não ser preso nem te encontrar com algum dos teus amiguinhos de infância de Asgard. Porque aí essa amizade tão bonita vai acabar é cedo.

\- Ei, espera, vá, é sério. - Camus o interrompeu antes que ele lhe batesse o telefone na cara. - Pensa direito no que tá fazendo, você não precisa passar por isso. Não era pra você estar aí, porque você sabe que ela… Enfim, você _sabe_.

\- Sei. Sei bem até demais.

\- Como assim?

\- ...Tchau, Camus.

Desta vez sim, desligou o telefone na cara do amigo.

Da boca dele, Camus não ouviu nada do acontecido na Delegacia e muito menos do que aconteceu no seu quarto. Aliás, disso ninguém sabia. Não queria a pena e a comiseração de ninguém. Muito menos do Camus, que na hora do 'vamos ver' tomou um chá de sumiço.

"Mas ele não tinha como saber que da delegacia a coisa ia degringolar daquele jeito", sua consciência argumentou para si próprio.

Que se dane.

Estava de saco cheio de ser justo e bom com todo mundo e só tomar na cabeça em troca.

OOO

Camus suspirou enquanto colocava o telefone de volta no gancho.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar - Disse um Aiolia aboletado em seu sofá. - O bicho te mandou catar coquinho porque, segundo ele, tá tudo "sob o mais perfeito controle".

Voltou os olhos para o cavaleiro da Quinta Casa, desgostoso de ver que Aiolia estava fazendo exatamente o que Milo fazia quando se sentava nesse sofá - se enrolar até os cabelinhos da franja na manta que o cobria para prevenir sujeiras porque 'aquilo era um freezer, não era uma casa'.

\- Muito perceptivo. - Bufou, colocando o comunicador na mesa. - ...Isso vai acabar mal, tô te falando.

\- Ele também não disse nada sobre o dia da delegacia, certo?

\- Disso eu já sabia que ele não ia falar.

\- Mas que aconteceu alguma coisa, aconteceu. Eu te disse isso. Ela tava estranhíssima quando saiu de lá, ele tava pior ainda quando acordou. - Aiolia retorquiu. - Eu achei que ele ia me botar pra fora, mas nem isso ele fez...

\- A propósito, ele mandou te dizer que tá nessa por tua causa.

\- Nossa, realmente, está tudo correndo dentro dos meus planos. - Aiolia retorquiu. - Estou felicíssimo.

\- Nem vem, que foi vacilo seu mesmo. Tudo bem que a gente sabe que não chegou a acontecer nada, mas pelo menos você podia ter dado um telefonema pra Marin, _non_?

\- E eu ia ligar pra dizer o quê? "Amor, eu tô de volta mas não tô exatamente vivo, e tem uma crise com uma árvore mágica aqui pra desenrolar"? Tenha dó. Aliás, sobre o assunto "Asgard" você é um dos únicos que não pode abrir a boca pra falar a palavra 'vacilo'.

Camus rolou os olhos enquanto se servia de uma dose de vodca.

\- ...Aí, cara, não sou tua mãe nem nada, mas já é a segunda...

Realmente esperava que seu olhar (gelado) fosse a deixa para que o Leão calasse a boca, mas resolveu reforçar a indireta ao virar a dose de um gole só e se servir da terceira.

\- …O Milo, quando vem aqui, também bebe desse jeito?

\- Você sabe que não. - Camus agora bebericava a dose vagarosamente. - Ele é um pé no saco que nem você.

OOO

\- Pronto, _darling_ , você está linda. Digna de seu sangue azul!

Shina estava sentada na cadeira do Salão de Beleza (sim, porque o cruzeiro tinha até um Salão de Beleza lá dentro!), vendo o cabeleireiro dar os últimos retoques no seu penteado.

Hoje era o grande dia do tal baile de Gala, e tanto ela como Milo passaram dias escutando dos dois agentes que tudo, tudo teria que estar perfeito. ' _Today is the day_ ', ambos repetiam incansavelmente enquanto diziam que ela só podia estar louca de dizer para eles que era perfeitamente capaz de se arrumar sozinha para um evento, e sem muita cerimônia a despacharam para o Salão dizendo que 'saísse de lá pronta para um maldito _Red Carpet_ '.

Olhando no espelho do salão, tendo que reconhecer que o _coiffeur_ \- como ele tinha se apresentado - tinha feito um trabalho de artista. Mas não só ele: Ela podia dizer com cem por cento de certeza que jamais vestiria novamente um vestido desses - um longo de cetim de seda vinho bordado com pedrarias e decote de um ombro só que devia ter custado os olhos da cara mesmo para a CIA.

Não que não estivesse gostando, mas…

Ainda lhe era estranho se ver assim.

Agradeceu o cabeleireiro e desceu até o encontro de Milo e dos agentes. Eles os acompanhariam até o baile, de onde sairiam em seguida para interceptar a operação que, eles sabiam, estava prestes a acontecer. Então era trabalho dela e de Milo desempenharem seus papéis à perfeição, atrair a atenção para si próprios e dar a eles o espaço necessário para trabalhar.

Vai ver, era por isso que ela estava se sentindo tão nervosa.

Não que ela acreditasse que Milo colocasse tudo a perder, como acreditou ser possível logo que chegaram. Mas desde que foram expressamente repreendidos pela pancadaria verbal entre eles, tanto ele como ela estavam se segurando e mantendo uma 'trégua' das provocações. A sensação que tinha é que ela estava melhor quando eles brigavam por debaixo dos panos feito gato e rato. Pelo menos aí ela teria motivo para ter raiva dele.

Como sempre, lá estava ela pensando no que não devia na hora em que devia se concentrar no que realmente deveria fazer.

E lá estavam os agentes e Milo, altivo como nunca num fraque formal, os cabelos ajeitados num rabo de cavalo baixo e a franja ajeitada de lado para formar um topete. E bonito - _muito_ bonito.

O que as 'bichetes' não dariam para vê-lo vestido assim, como um príncipe encantado de um conto de fadas.

"Tudo mentira", pensou para si própria. Ela não podia esquecer.

\- Vamos, meu benzinho? - Ele sorriu oferecendo-lhe o braço.

A máscara de 'marido perfeito' firme em seu rosto, os olhos azuis absolutamente impessoais.

\- Vamos, _mon amour_.

Andaram galantemente até o Salão de Festas - decorado como um opulento sonho de branco e dourado - para então serem recepcionados por Mohammed Al-Rifai e esposa.

\- Vossas Excelências, sejam bem-vindos. - A esposa do magnata, vestida à ocidental, fez um meneio em sua direção. - Pedirei que o mestre de cerimônias os conduzam até suas mesas. Mas antes, cá entre nós… - Ela se aproximou para lhe segredar algo enquanto seu marido recebia outros convidados. - Tenho que parabenizá-los, vossas excelências são com folga o casal mais bonito desta noite.

\- Obrigada - Ela sorriu, também evitando que Milo percebesse do que falavam.

Ao chegar na mesa, Milo lhe puxou uma cadeira para então se sentar ao seu lado e observar o movimento no salão com um olhar distraído; os dedos da mão direita dele entrelaçados nos seus.

\- A gente precisa… conversar.

\- Sobre? - Ele voltou o rosto na sua direção.

\- ...Só pra parecer que a gente tá conversando.

\- Ah. - Ele meneou a cabeça. - E sobre o que meu benzinho gosta de conversar?

Respirou fundo.

\- Você não vai deixar isso morrer, não é?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Não se faça de tonto. - Disse enquanto também mantinha os olhos nas pessoas transitando pelas mesas, sua expressão neutra mas suas mãos frias mesmo em contato com as dele. - Isso, _mon amour._ Essa brincadeirinha estúpida que você começou.

\- Que _eu_ comecei?

Os dedos dele se crisparam de leve, ele soltou um discretíssimo riso anasalado enquanto meneava a cabeça. Pouco depois ele acenou discretamente para o garçom.

\- Um uísque, por favor.

\- O senhor quer que eu também deixe uma garrafa e um balde de gelo? - O garçom perguntou, polidamente solícito.

\- Oh, sim, obrigado.

\- O que é que você está fazendo? Você tá pensando em beber?! - Ela sussurrou entre os dentes. - Pelos deuses, Milo-

Os dedos dele se fecharam repentinamente contra a palma de sua mão, ele se aproximou lentamente para falar em seu ouvido.

\- Eu não posso me levantar daqui e ir embora. Eu tenho que ficar aqui, sorrindo para todo mundo enquanto você tem a pachorra de me recriminar pela brincadeirinha que. eu. comecei. - A voz dele era um sussurro, mas pingava ácido. - Então, benzinho, que pelo menos eu não precise passar por isso sóbrio.

\- Pois muito bem, _mon amour_ … - Ela sibilou. - ...Por mim você pode beber até cair, desde que você se mantenha no papel. Mas não conte comigo para curar seu porre.

\- Claro que não - Ele relaxou os dedos. - Não quero mais _brincadeirinhas_ entre a gente. Benzinho.

Manteve os dentes trincados quase até eles se quebrarem.

\- ...Eu vou dar uma volta. - Ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira em direção ao banheiro.

Porque se ela ficasse ali, ela não ia conseguir se segurar por muito mais tempo.

Longe da mesa, diminuiu o passo ao ver um garçom se aproximando.

\- A senhora aceita champanhe?

Estava realmente pensando em recusar, mas… Se ele não queria passar por isso sóbrio, ela também não.

OOO

Milo mordia os lábios enquanto levantava a mão para pegar uma taça de espumante. Que, a propósito, era realmente muito bom. Não que já tivesse tomado muitos espumantes em sua vida, mas já conseguia pelo menos perceber a diferença entre um champanhe e um espumante genérico. Deu uma olhada de esguelha para o rótulo…

 _Don Pérignon Brut - Vintage 1980_.

"Uau" - pensou para si mesmo, acabando a taça em quase que um gole só. - "Pior que desce bem redondinho..."

Fechou os olhos, respirando devagar porque já estava ficando meio tonto. Ao abrir os olhos, deu uma olhada na garrafa de uísque que já ia quase pela metade.

"Tá ótimo, misturando uísque com champanhe, vai dar certo demais isso", era o que tentava lhe dizer seu resquício de consciência; mas sinceramente não estava mais a fim de ouvi-la. Afinal, o que de tão ruim poderia acontecer? A missão, com Stan e Jack já em campo agindo enquanto eles estavam ali naquele maldito baile, estava praticamente garantida. Não eram eles quem tanto diziam que 'oooh não precisavam deles, tudo foi uma ideia da S.H.I.E.L.D.'? Então…

 _Não_. Pelo menos até ter a certeza de que as coisas estavam encaminhadas para Stan e Jack, ele tinha que manter a compostura. Depois… Depois era outra história.

E quanto à Shina…

Tudo de ruim que podia acontecer entre ela e ele entorpecido demais para responder por si próprio já tinha acontecido, não?

Falando nisso, onde se meteu aquela criatura? A primeira banda já estava pra começar a tocar - depois ia ficar complicado de achá-la no meio da pista.

Suspirou, entendendo que teria que se levantar para ir buscar a bonitinha aonde quer que ela tivesse se enfiado.

Virou um copo de água que tinha pego para colocar na mesa e saiu andando na direção em que ela foi.

OOO

\- Obrigada, moço….

Shina agradecia ao garçom enquanto apanhava o que devia já ser sua quarta taça de champanhe.

Tinha que dar a mão à palmatória: Essa história que Geist sempre repetia - " _Nunca entre de cabeça na bebida quando sua vida estiver uma merda"_ \- era uma puta de uma mentira e Milo tinha toda a razão.

Tudo parecia mais leve com o espumante suave lhe descendo goela abaixo.

Andou pelo salão, se sentindo estranhamente satisfeita. Não, satisfeita não era bem a palavra - ela sabia que não tinha motivo nenhum para estar satisfeita, pelo contrário. Mas agora era como se tudo aquilo não importasse tanto. Missão, teatrinho, Milo, Seiya, tudo o que fazia da sua vida a sucessão miserável de desventuras.

"Tocar o foda-se", era o que se dizia por aí. Palavrão? Com certeza. Mas ela era uma amazona - não uma dama da sociedade.

Uma das bandas estava começando a tocar; era o Simple Minds - conhecia por conta de _Clube dos Cinco(3)._ Gostava da música que a apresentou à banda, gostou do resto também quando escutou o disco que Geist pegou emprestado de um dos caras com quem estava saindo. E quando os primeiros acordes da música de Clube dos Cinco começou a tocar, ela foi andando até a pista de dança.

Depois ela voltaria para a mesa. Não que estivesse com pressa de encontrar Milo, também. Pegou outra taça, devolvendo a sua vazia. A banda era muito melhor ao vivo do que no disco.

" _Will you stand above me, look my way, never love me, rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down…_ "

Ela cantava baixinho junto com o vocalista entre um golinho e outro no champanhe. Fechou os olhos, deixando a música entrar pelos ouvidos e sair pelos seus lábios, mesmo que sem som.

" _Will you recognize me, call my name or walk on by; rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down, down, down…"_

Não só ela cantava o refrão, todos ali cantavam e se espremiam em frente ao palco. Umas trezentas pessoas, talvez? Um pouco mais… Ainda assim quase um show particular.

Mais um golinho no champanhe.

Em outros tempos, com a cabeça sóbria, talvez… Ela estaria relacionando essa música à sua situação com Seiya. Mas hoje, não. Agora, não. Agora ela estava bebendo champanhe e cantando junto com a banda uma das músicas que mais tinha gostado de escutar ultimamente.

Como uma garota normal.

Acabou a primeira música, começaram outra. Sua vontade era ir para a frente do palco, pular e cantar junto.

\- Duquesa? - Ouviu uma voz familiar lhe chamando, ao se virar deu de cara com o filho-herdeiro do Sheikh Abdullah lhe sorrindo de canto.

Oh-oh. Agora sim, teria que voltar pra mesa e torcer para seu maridinho estar por lá.

\- Está por aqui sozinha, Madame? - Ele lhe fez um meneio.

\- Ahhh, oi… - Sorriu de volta. - Eu… estava procurando pelo Milo, me perdi dele…

\- Não se preocupe - Ele disse, o sorriso de dentes brancos contrastando com a pele cor de oliva. - Eu a ajudarei a encontrá-lo...

Oh-oh.

Sim, o cara era mais do que um pedaço de mau caminho: era uma estrada pavimentada para o inferno. Mas…

A missão. É, a missão.

\- Obrigada, Sheikh… - Tentava ser o mais polida possível. - mas não creio que seja de bom-tom-

\- Dodi - Ele sorriu. - Você está na Arábia, Duquesa. Aqui, o que não é de bom-tom é que moças circulem sem um tutor...

Mil vezes oh-oh.

Ele estava certo.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço, e sem Milo por perto ela não tinha muito como recusar.

OOO

Bem que ele disse: Achar Shina no meio de quase quatrocentas pessoas se espremendo na pista não ia ser tarefa fácil.

Não que pudesse culpá-las, não podia de jeito nenhum. A banda já ia pela terceira ou quarta música em um show _fantástico_ : Não que fosse preciso muito de Simple Minds para impressioná-lo, mas ainda assim ver uma banda como aquela tocar num ambiente tão exclusivo era uma experiência única.

Só que em vez dele ir para a frente do palco e esperar a banda escocesa cantar sua preferida, _Alive and Kicking_ \- eles começaram o show com outra que ele gostava, _Don't you forget about me_ \- lá estava ele rodando atrás de _seu benzinho_ no meio de toda aquela gente se divertindo como ele gostaria de estar.

Aliás, se ela inventasse de fazer isso no show do Eurythmics, ela era uma mulher morta. Porque ele ia ver Annie Lennox toda linda cantando _Sweet Dreams_ , ah se ia - isso ele tinha que esfregar na cara de Afrodite.

Um garçom que passava na lateral do palco se aproximou para lhe oferecer uísque, e já fazia o quê? Vinte minutos que ele estava procurando por ela? Aceitou uma dose, afinal não era como se ela estivesse fazendo questão de ser encontrada.

"Mas e a missão", sua consciência lhe inquiria aqui e ali enquanto ele se demorava no mesmo lugar para ouvir _Waterfront._ Calou a voz com um gole no uísque - afinal de contas, não era isso que _Fucker & Sucker_ queriam? Que os dois viessem ao baile e se divertissem enquanto entretinham as pessoas para dar a eles a chance de levarem a missão a cabo? Pois tá aí. Ele estava incorporadíssimo ao seu personagem e se divertindo à beça - e foda-se seu benzinho, aquela nojenta desgraçada que sequer aguenta quando umas verdades lhe são jogadas na cara.

Os primeiros acordes de _Alive and Kicking_ começaram. Parou, fechou os olhos.

Que se danasse aquela merda toda, ele ia escutar essa música. Porque, pelos deuses, quando é que ele ia fazer isso de novo? Nunca.

 _("What you gonna do when things go wrong?  
What you gonna do when it all cracks up?_

 _What you gonna do when the love burns down?")_

"Então", pensou enquanto tomava o resto do uísque já aguado de gelo. "O que você vai fazer quando se ferrar de novo, de novo e de novo enquanto continua dando murro em ponta de faca, Shina?"

Não. Não ia pensar nisso. Já vinha pensando nisso há tanto tempo, e lhe servia de quê? Para ele também dar murro em ponta de faca, querer o que não ia ter nunca.

Ela lhe deixou isso muito claro.

Ela "não era doida por ele como aquelas molecas".

Só que ele nunca teve a intenção de que elas fossem 'doidas por ele'. Nunca. Mesmo que ele fosse lá para ver o treino delas - o que todo mundo fazia, por que diabos ela se doía tanto por isso - ele nunca deu cabimento à nenhuma delas.

Nunca fez isso, brincar com os sentimentos de alguém que esperasse dele o que ele sabia que não poderia dar. E esperava - de verdade - nunca fazer.

Ele sabia o quanto era ruim.

Ele não mentiu pra ela quando lhe disse que nunca fez isso.

Ele não mentiu sobre _nada_ do que ele disse naquele dia, nem teria como. E ela...

Maldita.

\- Oi - Sentiu uma mulher se aproximando enquanto a música acabava. - Duque de Apulia, certo?

Bonita, bem bonita. Loira platinada, provavelmente tingida, mas isso não lhe era problema nenhum. Olhos claros, rosto bonito, corpo bem bacana - apesar de ser aparentemente mais velha. Quase trinta? Trinta e poucos? Talvez. E o encarava com olhos travessos e um meio sorriso no rosto.

Oh-oh.

\- Sim… - Meneou a cabeça, agradecendo por ter um copo nas mãos para disfarçar seu incômodo.

Mas… Vai que a moça só esteja tentando ser educada.

\- Sharon, prazer em conhecê-lo. - Os olhos dela passearam pelo seu corpo de maneira sugestiva.

Oh-oh.

\- Eu… Estou tentando encontrar minha esposa, acabei me perdendo dela quando a banda começou a tocar…

\- É mesmo? - A tal Sharon aproximou-se, lânguida. - Sua esposa não deveria deixá-lo sozinho… Duque.

"Minha "esposa" não deveria fazer um monte de coisas", ele pensou, e a mulher tocou na lapela de seu fraque.

Bem que seu benzinho merecia demais um belíssimo par de chifres - desses que levam as incautas que se engraçam por Saga, Kanon ou Máscara da Morte. Mas…

A missão. É, a missão.

Delicadamente afastou-lhe a mão, sussurrando um 'licença' com um sorriso.

As coisas que ele tinha que fazer por aquela missão, sinceramente. Porque a mulher tinha toda a pinta de quem sabia bem o que fazer entre quatro paredes - não era todo dia que lhe caía no colo uma oportunidade assim.

Certo, sua vida afetiva era uma bela bosta. Ponto pacífico, aí. Mas os deuses eram testemunhas de que ele bem gostaria que sua vida sexual, pelo menos, fosse assim tão agitada quanto as pessoas acreditavam que ela era - devido à lenda astrológica de que escorpianos são muito sexuais e tal.

Deu a volta na pista para tentar encontrar seu benzinho e sentá-la na mesa de uma vez por todas; o Simple Minds já estava anunciando os membros da banda - o que significava que a apresentação estava para acabar. E eles passaram o show inteiro separados um do outro.

Sua busca terminou, porém, assim que ele virou o rosto para seu lado esquerdo.

Lá estava Shina - com aquele malparido Sheik-júnior a tiracolo.

\- Sharon, queridinha... Mudei de ideia. - Sibilou para si mesmo quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os seus. - O prazer de te conhecer vai ser todo meu.

OOO

\- Milo! - Sussurrou para si mesma quando o viu na pista.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos faiscando enquanto o rosto mantinha a expressão neutra. Então e olhou para o filho do Sheikh, olhou para ela de novo e…

...Deu as costas e foi embora.

\- Droga! - Rilhou os dentes, sentindo um buraco em seu estômago enquanto já se afastava para ir atrás de Milo. - Sheikh, eu preciso…

\- Espere.

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

Ela parou em seco, suprimindo seu cosmo de reagir àquela invasão de seu espaço pessoal. A sensação de urgência que tinha em ir atrás de Milo se transmutou em raiva fria.

\- Sheikh Abdullah - Ela disse, o rosto neutro mas os olhos duros nos dele. - Eu vou até meu marido. Com licença…

\- Ainda não terminamos de conversar, duquesa…

A raiva a fez bater as asas do nariz, todo seu autocontrole empregado na agora hercúlea tarefa de não arrancar-lhe os olhos com suas unhas. O que, porém, não a evitou de livrar o braço em um gesto fluido, mas que denotava a ele - um lutador experimentado - que ela não era nenhuma leiga em combate corpo-a-corpo.

\- Ah. Então aí está ela. - Ele parecia satisfeito. - A lutadora de quem o Duque tanto falava.

Estreitou os olhos, o idiota que não tinha ideia do risco que corria.

\- Como eu disse antes - Respirou fundo, controlando-se a duras penas porque o álcool em seu organismo agora a deixava meio tonta e mais irritada. - Eu vou até o meu marido. Com licença.

\- Antes, me responda… - Ele sorriu de canto. - O que uma mulher como você viu em um homem como ele?

\- Perdão? - Fungou uma risada anasalada, incrédula.

\- ...Perdoe-me você a curiosidade. - Ele continuou, como se aquela maldita pergunta fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. - Mas eu não consigo entender como uma mulher com seus predicados se encanta por um Duquinho de uma casa decadente, vindo de um internato para rapazes…

O tom jocoso com que ele disse 'internato para rapazes' fez com que ela fechasse as mãos em punhos.

\- Até mesmo para o senhor, Sheikh Abdullah, creio que seja impossível ignorar os... predicados de meu marido. Eu mesma os elenquei para seu pai na ocasião em que fomos apresentados.

\- Sim, sim. Loiro, alto, bonito; isso não nego. Também bom filho, religioso, dedicado, _delicado;_ são esses os predicados que ele te oferece? O que eu não entendo é como você contenta com isso a ponto de prender-se a ele, quando claramente poderia ter coisa melhor.

\- Coisa melhor. - Repetiu, irônica.

Esse idiota estava pedindo, literalmente implorando pra morrer.

\- ...Coisa melhor. Bem melhor. - Ele sorriu novamente, olhando-a de alto a baixo.

Não, não. Ela ia fazer pior.

\- ...Eu não preciso que me ofereçam nada, Sheik. Oh, perdão. _Dodi_. - Ela aproximou-se dele, e dessa vez não impediu que seus olhos traíssem a ele o quão perigosa ela podia ser. - …Do meu Milo, eu gosto de graça.

Deixou um sorriso malévolo brincar em seu rosto enquanto via o olhar dele perder o tom de desejo para ganhar o de ultraje.

Não importava. Ele que se fodesse com suas muitas esposas e seu puto dinheiro.

Ela tinha que encontrar Milo.

Mas não sem pegar outra taça de champanhe pelo caminho.

OOO

Eurythmics já estava começando a tocar sua tão aguardada _Sweet Dreams_.

Só que naquele momento Milo estava - com (mais) uma taça de champanhe na mão - empenhado na busca da tal Sharon, a loira boazuda com quem ele agora esperava passar uma noite de sexo selvagem.

Foda-se a missão. Foda-se os agentes da CIA. Foda-se o casamento de mentirinha. Foda-se a Shina. Aliás, ela que ficasse a noite toda do lado de fora do quarto - porque ele ia usar a cama a noite inteira.

Mas até parecia uma pirraça cósmica com a sua pessoa: A gostosona tinha evaporado no ar.

"Achemos outra, então", pensou enquanto devolvia a taça vazia para um garçom por ali.

Sim, porque não havia o menor perigo dele passar essa noite na mesma cama que aquela vagabunda-

Uma fisgada na base da sua nuca. Um cosmo elevando-se em fúria, suprimido logo depois...

 _Shina_.

Mas pra quê ela elevaria o cosmo assim, se ela estava toda contentinha circulando com aquele puto do Sheikh e…

O Sheikh.

Sabia que usar cosmo era má ideia e não estava exatamente no seu juízo perfeito, a tontura do álcool era um sinal claro disso. Mas nem sua embriaguez o impediria de fechar seus olhos e deixar que seus sentidos o guiassem até onde a sentiu.

Não que Shina fosse uma mulher indefesa ou merecesse que ele fosse em seu socorro, mas ele era um cavaleiro.

E que os deuses protegessem aquele playboyzinho filho da puta se ele chegasse lá e visse que ele tinha levantado um dedo para fazer alguma coisa fora do consentimento de Shina. Nem todo o jiu-jitsu do mundo o salvaria de ficar a sete palmos do chão.

Passando pela pista agora novamente lotada, porém, sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço.

\- Achei você. - Shina agora o puxava sem muita cerimônia pelo caminho de onde veio. - Vamos pra lá.

\- Ei - Ela estava de costas, mas era evidente o quão irritada ela estava. - Espera! O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Não aconteceu nada. - Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. - Só que… É melhor a gente ficar junto, daqui pra frente.

\- O Sheikh-júnior aprontou alguma _virilidade_ contigo, foi? - Ironizou, estreitando os olhos. - O que foi que ele fez?

\- Não interessa, eu já resolvi. Vamos ver o show, não quero perder tempo falando desse babaca.

\- Mas só você não tava sacando que ele era um babaca. - Soltou uma risada anasalada. - Benzinho.

Shina parou e virou-se para encará-lo, o rosto bonito franzido de raiva. Mas em vez dela retrucar, ela se aproximou e o segurou pela cintura.

\- _Mon amour_ \- Ela agora o encarava, falando com a voz levemente arrastada e piscando devagar demais para seu habitual.- É o Eurythmics que tá tocando. Eu gosto dessa banda. Todo mundo gosta dessa banda. Eu quero ver eles tocarem. Então a gente vai fazer assim: você vai ficar aqui comigo bem caladinho, até esse show acabar.

\- Ei - Ela esticou as duas mãos para pegar uma taça de champanhe em cada uma. - Você tá bêbada?

\- Cala a boca, foi você quem começou. - Ela tomou um gole grande da taça em sua mão direita e lhe estendeu a de sua mão esquerda. - Pode ficar com essa daqui.

\- Você tá bêbada!

\- Nossa, falou o senhor sóbrio! Aliás, devia era aproveitar que eu não tô te regulando pra beber e ficar quietinho.

Milo rolou os olhos, tomando metade da taça num gole só.

\- Mas calma, também, não vai tomar tudo de uma vez!

\- Decide aí o que você quer que eu faça, benzinho!

A banda seguia tocando - e se ele achava que o primeiro show tinha sido bom… Pelos deuses. Afrodite tinha muita razão de ser tão fã de Annie Lennox.

Ela era muito mais bonita e magnética ao vivo do que nas fotos: Um rosto perfeito emoldurado por um cabelo platinado, cortado curto batido na nuca. Corte masculino, sim, acentuado pela camisa social de manga longa, calça reta e blazer masculino que ela usava.

E sua voz grave, melodiosa, poderosa, cantando _Here comes the rain again_.

"Você e sua eterna queda por mulher-macho", pensou consigo mesmo ao lembrar de uma das mais épicas tiradas de sarro de Camus pra cima dele. Mas era verdade. Pior que era verdade. Meninas boazinhas, femininas e delicadas nunca o atraíram tanto quanto o oposto.

Vai ver era por isso que ele se ferrava tanto.

"Você se ferra porque não sabe a hora de parar", ouviu na sua cabeça a voz de Camus - em uma das muitas vezes em que ele lhe jogou umas verdades na cara. Era o cúmulo da ironia ouvir isso de Camus de Aquário, mas isso era outra história.

"Até porque não é ele quem tá numa 'missão' fingindo ser marido da Shina", continuou sua consciência. "Dormindo na mesma cama e tudo o mais, que é pra você ficar sentindo o cheiro dela vinte e quatro horas por dia."

Ele precisava era de outra bebida, isso sim.

\- Onde você vai? - Viu Shina se afastar alguns passos, em direção às mesas.

Ela virou o rosto e gesticulou em direção a um garçom.

\- Ei! - Gesticulou de volta, elevando a voz. - Pega um uísque pra mim!

Pelo barulho da música ela não o escutou, claro. Mas o garçom tinha ido até ela, e ela apontou para uma taça de champanhe como se perguntasse se era isso que ele queria. Gesticulou de volta, dizendo que não, era uísque; tanto ela como o garçom entenderam.

Ao voltar o rosto em direção ao palco, porém, seus olhos passaram pela Sharon que ele tanto procurava antes. Ela o encarava de volta e abriu-lhe o mesmo sorriso safado de antes, andando em sua direção.

Oh-oh.

\- Ainda não achou sua esposa, Duque?

\- Seu uísque, _mon amour_. - Shina se postou do seu lado, taça de champanhe na mão direita e o seu copo de uísque na mão esquerda. - Não me apresenta sua amiga?

\- Sharon - A mulher sorriu, bem menos desenvolta. - Ele estava procurando por você.

\- Ele me achou. - O braço esquerdo de Shina envolveu sua cintura e ela recostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, rindo cinicamente para a outra. - Obrigada pela sua preocupação.

\- Meu benzinho foi meio rude com a moça... - Esperou a loira se afastar e virou um gole do copo cheio quase até a boca, o garçom tinha caprichado na dose.

\- Seu benzinho não tem vocação pra corna. Nem de mentirinha. - Shina se mantinha enlaçada à sua cintura, bebericando o champanhe. - _Mon amour_.

\- Mas benz-

Ela encostou a taça dela na sua boca, cortando sua frase no meio.

\- Shh, _mon amour_. Shhh. Cinco minutos quietinho, vai. A música… Eu adoro essa música. - Os olhos dela tinham as pálpebras pesadas, a luz colorida do palco descaracterizando seu tom de verde. - Cala essa boquinha, cala.

Reconheceu a balada na mesma hora, ele também conhecia essa música.

Ninguém no mundo diria que Milo de Escorpião seria um cara de curtir baladas românticas - e ele não era. Mas para essa música ele sempre abriu uma exceção.

" _How many sorrows do you try to hide  
In a world of illusion that's covering your mind?  
I'll show you something good, oh I'll show you something good.  
When you open your mind you'll discover the sign  
That there's something you're longing to find"_

Isso mesmo: Enquanto ele, cheio de birita na cabeça, bancava o maridinho de uma Shina de Cobra devidamente enlaçada em sua cintura, a Annie Lennox resolve cantar _Miracle of Love._

Alguém lá no Olimpo deve ter ódio da cara dele. Ele chutaria que era Afrodite - a deusa, não o cavaleiro.

(Se bem que esse não ia com a sua cara, também.)

E enquanto tocava a música - essa música com _essa letra_ , mas puta que pariu que _tinha que ser essa música com essa letra_ \- a cabeça dela ainda estava apoiada em seu ombro enquanto ela encarava o palco com a expressão mais plácida que ele já a vira ter. Sem sombra da dureza que ostentava como Líder das amazonas, sem a melancolia que ele sempre via nos olhos dela desde que se encantou por aquele franguinho de bronze.

 _("When you open your mind you'll discover the sign  
That there's something you're longing to find")_

Não. Ali, naquele momento, com ele, ela estava _contente_. De bêbada, talvez; mas estava.

" _The miracle of love (must take a miracle)  
Will take away your pain (must take a miracle)  
When the miracle of love (must take a miracle)  
Comes your way again (must take a miracle)"_

Deixou seu braço escorregar pela sua cintura, enlaçando-a pelas costas. Ela se reacomodou apoiando suas costas nele, a cabeça levemente jogada para trás, recostada em seu ombro. Não era a primeira vez que faziam isso, abraços e carinhos eram parte do teatrinho que tinham que fazer, mas...

"O que diabos você tá fazendo, Milo?"

Ela balançou o corpo, como se quisesse dançar a música que tocava. Ele acompanhou seu movimento.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

\- _Mon amour…_

\- Fala.

\- ...Você dança mal pra caralho.

Mal registrou a si mesmo tentando sufocar o riso no meio de um gole no uísque.

\- Benzinho, que boca suja que você tem.

\- Não é você que diz que eu sou a Mulher Cavaleiro? Eu tenho que ter a boca tão suja quanto a de um.

Não conseguiu evitar a lembrança de Aiolia atestando para Mu o quanto ela era bonita(4), o quanto aquela boca (suja, suja, suja) era uma tentação.

"Pelo amor dos Deuses, não pensa nessa boca falando sacanagem com você no meio das pernas dela."

\- Vou pegar outro uísque - Separou-se dela antes que sua cabeça terminasse de lhe arruinar.

\- Ei, não, espera acabar essa música… - Ela franziu o rosto enquanto o segurava pelo braço. - Depois a gente vai.

\- Não, eu tenho que ir, eu…

Um puxão o trouxe de volta, os braços dela envolveram sua cintura enquanto ela o encarava de frente.

\- ...Isso não vai dar certo - Ele disse, evitando os olhos dela. - Me deixa eu ir pegar meu uísque...

\- ...Não vai dar certo… - Ela soltou uma risada anasalada. - Grandes merdas, _mon amour_ , eu já tô acostumada. Nada nunca me deu certo, mesmo...

\- Naquele dia você deixou seu ponto bem claro em relação a isso. - Suas mãos se colocaram nos antebraços dela.

\- ...Você não é o japonês de pau pequeno, isso que você quer dizer...

Milo sentiu sua garganta se fechando e os olhos ardendo enquanto suas mãos desvencilharam-na de sua cintura. Ela podia estar visivelmente embriagada, mas isso ele não podia deixar ela fazer. Não. Não de novo.

" _Não faz isso comigo."_

Andou o mais rápido que podia no meio daquelas pessoas, achou em uma mesa fora da pista uma garrafa de uísque fechada. Abriu-a e encheu seu copo - sem gelo nem nada porque isso era uma coisa que a essas alturas ele não ia encontrar. Tomou um gole grande, sentindo a garganta queimar pelo álcool tão pouco diluído. E ia dar outro gole quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para dizer a ela que _pelo sangue sagrado de Atena, me deixa em paz senão_ -

\- Caramba, garoto! Como é que um Santo de Atena pretende salvar o mundo desse jeito?

Agente Stan.

A interceptação da transação entre os terroristas.

E ele estava bêbado demais para sequer chegar perto de sua armadura. Shina também.

Tentou firmar o olhar para não parecer tão bêbado quanto estava, mas sabia que falharia miseravelmente.

\- Ainda bem que não precisamos de vocês, não?

Baixou os olhos, envergonhado como há muito tempo não se lembrava de ficar.

\- Ah, relaxa. - Pegou o copo da sua mão e sorveu um gole. - Mas rapaz, esse uísque tá sensacional.

\- Sinto muito... - Murmurou. - Não foi profissional da nossa parte...

\- Pelo contrário. Na minha opinião sincera, hoje foi o dia que vocês foram mais profissionais em toda essa operação. Finalmente vocês conseguiram convencer que são um casal. Melhor ainda, um desses casais que alimentam tabloides ingleses por semanas.

\- Eu vou buscar a Shina, eu saí para pegar uísque e…

\- Não precisa. O Jack já achou o benzinho. Que, aliás, tá mais chumbada que você.

Na sua visão periférica, viu o Agente Jack, segurando uma garrafa fechada de _Don Pérignon_ , se aproximar com Shina.

\- Ei, Jack - Stan acenou para o colega com sua garrafa de uísque na mão. - Solta o champanhe que eu arranjei coisa melhor.

\- Meu Deus, Stan, o que é isso? - Jack olhava para o copo na mão do colega. - Vai beber uísque de balde agora, é?

\- Nada - Stan deu um sorrisinho. - Quem ia beber isso tudo era o nosso Cavaleiro aqui.

Jack olhou para ele como se ele estivesse para fazer uma loucura. Mal sabiam eles que ele já estivera pior do que isso.

\- Bom, crianças… O show acabou. Não o disfarce de vocês, lógico, o show da banda mesmo. Agora os dois titios aqui vão levar vocês pra cabine e vocês vão ter uma boa noite de sono...

\- Nada disso, Jack. - Stan deu uma risada gostosa. - Eles ainda tão na flor da idade, podem comemorar mais um pouquinho…

Stan pegou a garrafa de champanhe e a deu para Shina, junto com duas taças.

\- Pra não dizer que eu nunca te dei nada, benzinho. Divide a garrafa com o _mon amour_ lá na cabine. A gente acompanha vocês até lá, como os bons guarda-costas que nós somos.

Nem teve ânimo para torcer a boca no muxoxo habitual naquelas ocasiões. Em vez disso, fixou os olhos no champanhe que Shina batalhava para abrir. Pegou a garrafa das mãos dela, tirou a proteção de arame da tampa e forçou a rolha para fora, num estampido seco. Então deu tomou um gole de champanhe direto da garrafa.

Não era uísque, mas ia dar pro gasto.

Ele tinha avisado desde o começo que não ia passar por isso sóbrio.

OOO

\- Ei, Stan…

\- Diga, Jack.

\- ...Não sei se foi uma boa ideia deixar esses dois na cabine com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão…

\- Ah, qué isso. O máximo que vai acontecer é eles acordarem amanhã com uma ressaca fenomenal. E eu acredito que dois Santos de Atena sejam capazes de suportar uma ressaca, mesmo que seja de champanhe.

\- ...É. Mas…

\- Ah, cara, pára de drama. A outra opção seria o quê? Eles começarem uma batalha campal que vai terminar numa tórrida noite de sexo onde os dois vão curar suas tensões? Sinceramente.

\- ...É. Tem razão.

OOO

* * *

(1) Telefones móveis eram os antigos e mastodônticos celulares dos idos anos 80.

(2) _Dites-leur que je vais geler ce fils de pute:_ Avise ele que vou congelar esse filho da puta. _Mon dieu de la France, donne moi la patience:_ Expressão francesa equivalente a 'Dai-me paciência senhor'

(3) Clube dos Cinco (The Breakfast Club) é um filme norte-americano produzido em 1985. Foi escrito e dirigido por John Hughes e estrelado por Emilio Estevez, Anthony Michael Hall, Judd Nelson, Molly Ringwald e Ally Sheedy.

(4) Sui Generis, capítulo 2.


	6. V

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o título do capítulo também vem de Maior Abandonado (Cazuza/Frejat - 1984)

* * *

 **V**

* * *

" **Migalhas dormidas do teu pão"**

* * *

 _Uh..._

Shina não abriu os olhos, mas sentia as pulsações doloridas de todas as artérias dentro da sua cabeça. Sua língua se grudava no palato como se água fosse uma memória distante, mas ainda conseguia sentir um gosto acre profundamente incômodo em toda sua boca.

E o calor, o colchão estava mais quente que o habitual.

Os lençóis cheiravam… a champanhe?

Tentou se mexer para ensaiar sua saída da cama, a cabeça latejou como se fosse explodir. Seu braço esbarrou em Milo - que praticamente estava encostado nela.

Hã?

Remexeu-se na cama.

Onde estavam suas roupas?

Ela estava completamente nua embaixo das cobertas.

Forçou seu corpo a se virar de bruços para tentar elevar a cabeça sem tanta dor, seus cabelos caíam pela sua cara. O quarto estava escuro - Graças aos Deuses pelas pequenas bênçãos - mas ela conseguia enxergar seu precioso vestido de gala jogado na poltrona, um de seus sapatos (nem sinal do outro), um roupão jogado perto da parede, a garrafa vazia de champanhe no chão.

Milo de bruços, morto para o mundo - e pelo que ela pôde averiguar por debaixo das cobertas, tão nu quanto ela.

"Não", ela balbuciou enquanto tentava puxar pela memória o que diabos tinha acontecido.

Ela lembrava de ter bebido, em uma noite só, o que nunca bebeu na sua vida toda. Lembrava de ter dado uma lição no filho do Sheikh. Depois achado Milo, empenhadíssimo em fazer valer o seu 'não vou passar por isso sóbrio'. Ele bebendo, ela bebendo, o show do Eurythmics; e ela - absolutamente fora de si - ouvindo _Miracle of Love_ abraçada nele como se ele fosse o amor de sua vida. E faltava muito pouco para ela se virar para lhe tascar outro beijo, mas ele se escapuliu dizendo que ia pegar um uísque. E ela foi atrás, louca do jeito que estava ela foi atrás dele e… Jack. Jack a achou. Lembrava da garrafa de champanhe, da volta para a cabine - ela e Milo bebendo o maldito champanhe no gargalo, alguma coisa sobre ele derramar champanhe no seu vestido e depois...

Nada.

Mas não era preciso muita expertise investigativa para adivinhar.

Seu coração pulava no peito, o que só fazia sua cabeça doer mais.

\- Milo - Empurrou o nome dele para fora de sua garganta seca, sua voz rouca e baixa. - Milo.

Ele se remexeu um pouco.

\- Milo, acorda… - Tentou de novo. Nada.

\- Milo! - Sua voz saiu mais alta ao preço de um estalar de dor que parecia partir seu crânio ao meio.

\- ...Não grita… - Ele gemeu, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. - ...Pelos deuses, minha cabeça... de novo, não…

\- Acorda. - Falou mais baixo, tentando esconder o tremor em sua voz.

\- O que foi…?

\- Me diga você. - Sibilou. - O que foi que você fez?

Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, a franja desarrumada lhe caindo sobre os olhos - ao que parece ele estava com uma ressaca tão absurda quanto a dela. Franziu o rosto para falar alguma coisa, por certo alguma gracinha para _seu benzinho_.

Se ele fizesse isso, ela o mataria nem que para isso morresse junto.

\- ...Cadê sua roupa? - Ele olhava para as mãos dela, enrolando o edredom ao redor do busto.

\- Me responda você. Cadê a sua?

Ele fechou os olhos e baixou o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Espero que você esteja feliz. - Sentia um bolo se formando em sua garganta, mas não mostraria fraqueza diante dele. Não mais. - Você finalmente deu o troco que você tanto queria.

\- Você tá insinuando que - Ele tentou levantar a voz, parou em uma careta de dor. - ...Você está insinuando… - Continuou em um tom mais baixo. - ...que _eu_ fiz isso de caso pensado pra me vingar?

\- Eu não estava em condições de fazer isso, e você-

\- Não. Não. Não. - Ele soltou um risinho amargo, apoiado sobre os cotovelos enquanto segurava a testa com a palma das mãos. - Isso não tá acontecendo. Isso não. tá. acontecendo.

\- Vai me dizer que você vai dizer que não se lembra de nada? Vai ter a pachorra de bancar o pobre donzelo abusado?

\- Quem, eu? Claro que não, benzinho! - Ele ironizou num sussurro. - Pois se você está dizendo que eu te seduzi, te embebedei e trouxe a pobre donzela indefesa até minha cama para uma tórrida noite de amor? Tudo isso por vingança porque você me roubou um beijo quando eu tava dopado demais pra me defender, pra me ensinar quem brinca com quem?

\- Como é? - Suas narinas batiam pela raiva fria que nem sua cabeça dolorida conseguia refrear. - Escuta aqui-

\- Mulher, te preserva! A maior probabilidade é de que tenha acontecido justamente o contrário. Você é quem estava ontem em cima de mim, toda cheia de amor pra dar. Posso não me lembrar do resto, mas disso, benzinho, eu me lembro muito bem. - Milo rilhou os dentes, mal contendo sua raiva.

\- Não lembra?... Coitadinho dele. Não tinha interesse nenhum em me levar pra cama, nunca nem pensou nisso, o pobre bichinho.

\- Você realmente acha que eu fiz uma merda dessa em sã consciência? Eu, logo eu, estaria ansioso em ir pra cama com você? Depois do que _você_ me fez?

\- Mas não é você que vai se mostrar para um bando de adolescentes porque quer que eu as veja te secando?

\- ...Ah, quer saber? Chega. Olha pra lá, que eu vou me levantar. - Ele afastou as cobertas lentamente, respirando fundo antes de levantar-se até o armário atrás de uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom.

\- Não vai ter nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

\- Beleza, aproveita a chance pra olhar, então. Última oportunidade que você vai ter. Porque pra mim deu. Eu quero o divórcio, benzinho.

\- Faz o que você quiser.

\- Ótimo. E, antes que eu me esqueça, vá pro inferno.

Ele saiu batendo a porta.

OOO

Do lado de fora da cabine, Milo apoiou-se na parede, finalmente vencido pela tontura e pelos joelhos trêmulos. Ele tinha que se sentar. Deuses, ele tinha era que se deitar, tomar um analgésico forte e torcer para dormir; mas ali onde estava um banco teria que servir.

A ressaca física era horrorosa. Sua cabeça doía e rodava, o estômago um nó que parecia querer expulsar o que quer que estivesse ali dentro - embora ele soubesse que não tinha nada para vomitar.

Mas ela era infinitamente melhor do que estar no mesmo quarto que ela.

Ele não lembrava de nada depois da parte onde foram escoltados até a cabine. Não se lembrava sequer de ter aberto a porta para entrar. Nada. Um buraco em sua memória escondia de si a coisa mais abominavelmente irônica que já tinha lhe acontecido - e olhe que ele tinha um currículo invejável de situações que se encaixavam nessa descrição.

Não que ele precisasse lembrar, ele conseguia imaginar à perfeição como se deu a desgraça: Eles terminaram por beber aquela maldita garrafa inteira; e ele não ia resistir se ela tentasse na cabine o que tentou naquele baile. Ele sabia que não ia.

E ele era tão desgraçado que nem sequer dessa noite ele teria alguma lembrança.

Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, não? Não lembrar.

Seu polegar mexia na aliança dourada em seu dedo. A manifestação física da farsa que ele vinha levando desde que embarcou. Fingir que ela era sua esposa em uma missão. Desfilarem juntos para encenar uma mentira, ela talvez achando muito bom circular por aí com um homem "rico, fino e bonito".

Quanto de farsa havia nisso, de sua parte?

Não que ele já tivesse imaginado se casar alguma vez na vida, mas… um relacionamento? Estar com alguém de quem se gosta?

" _Eu só queria que você olhasse pra mim como olha pra ele."_

Não importa o quanto ele fosse mais bonito, mais poderoso, cavaleiro de ouro, não importa. Nunca importou. Ele sabia que ela não olharia. Não podia falar que não sabia - ela lhe deixou muito claro para que ele serviria.

Uma noite. Bêbada. Fechando os olhos e fingindo que ele era Seiya, talvez até gemendo o nome daquele desgraçado enquanto ele estava dentro dela.

" _Você não é o japonês de pau pequeno, isso que você quer dizer..."_

Trincou os dentes, tentando engolir o bolo em sua garganta que ele sabia que não era da ressaca.

Camus tinha lhe avisado. Não era para ele estar ali. Não era, porque ele _sabia_. Não entrou nessa enganado. A merda é que ele - mais uma puta vez - avaliou uma situação subestimando os danos que causaria a si mesmo.

As coisas saíram do controle. _Eles_ saíram do controle. Ela… Vá lá, ela não tem muito o que perder, pouca coisa mudaria na sua eterna lamúria pelo Seiya que nunca vai amá-la. Mas ele?

Não queria ter feito isso. Por todos os Deuses, preferia a morte a ter feito isso. Porém, uma parte de si dizia ' _mentira' -_ porque pensava, desejava, fantasiava-a embaixo dele, ou em cima, do jeito que ela quisesse...

Só que não assim.

Não pra ser o puto estepe de um Seiya de Pégaso que jamais a corresponderia. Não para ela esquecer outro cara enquanto ele quem estava lá, presente, querendo que ela olhasse pra ele, prestasse atenção nele.

Ele jamais se prestaria a um papel desse.

' _Mentira.'_

Seus olhos marejavam, a garganta doía quase ao ponto de ele não respirar. Ele sabia o porquê.

A maldita voz em sua cabeça, a mesma que o instava vez ou outra a entrar em situações temerárias demais para seu próprio bem, insistia como nunca desde que foi confrontada com o teatro de um relacionamento perfeito com a mulher que o personificava em seus sonhos, suas fantasias. Grande parte de sua batalha nesses últimos dias era o esforço em fazê-la calar.

Agora, porém, ela estava insuportável.

' _Você aceitaria qualquer coisa que ela lhe desse. Qualquer coisa._

 _Nem que se despedaçasse por isso depois...'_

Não. Ele tinha que parar.

Levantou a duras penas, andou até a cabine dos agentes. Sabia que eles não estariam lá, usou uma fagulha de seu cosmo para abrir a porta sem arrombá-la.

Pegou o telefone satélite, discou um número que sabia de cor.

OOO

\- _Merde…_

Isso não eram horas de um telefone tocar em um domingo de folga.

Sua cama estava macia, o quarto escuro e convidativo para que ele dormisse seu soninho reparador até perto de meio-dia. Mas o telefone tocou, tocou e tocou de novo.

Pensou em atender para desligar e tirar o telefone do gancho, mas um aperto (estranho) em seu peito o impediu.

Grunhiu e esticou a mão para atender o telefone por baixo da coberta, com a voz abafada pelo sono.

Do outro lado da linha, nada.

Sentou-se na cama, um tanto alarmado. Ele sabia quem era. E não esperava que ele ligasse.

Se ele estava ligando…

\- Milo?

\- ...Desculpe, eu te acordei. - A voz dele, baixa e monocórdica, só aumentou sua apreensão. - Eu ligo depois.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- ...Nada. Só uma ressaca dos infernos e… Ah, deixa quieto. Vou acabar me encrencando se os agentes souberem que eu peguei o telefone deles…

\- Espera! Ei, espera. Onde você tá?

\- Deixa pra lá, Camus. Deixa pra lá. Depois a gente se fala.

Milo desligou, o sono de Camus tinha ido pelo ralo.

Usualmente, ao acontecer alguma coisa, Milo não demorava a ligar ou aparecer na sua casa (mesmo que na Sibéria) com todo um monólogo (por vezes tedioso) sobre seus problemas. Camus ouvia pacientemente, claro, primeiro porque poucas pessoas o entendiam como Milo. Talvez Shura recentemente entrasse nessa categoria quando o assunto envolvia _culpa_ , mas entendê-lo sem muitos julgamentos, como Milo entendia? Não. Segundo, porque quando _ele_ tinha um problema, Milo era a pessoa mais certeira para se contar - mesmo que isso envolvesse contestar ordens superiores para proteger seu pupilo por debaixo dos panos, como nas batalhas das Doze Casas.

E ele conhecia Milo. Poderia dizer, sem medo de errar, que o conhecia até melhor do que a ele mesmo.

E o Milo que ele conhecia não ligaria para ele estando em missão, na manhã de um domingo, com uma voz de enterro para depois desconversar dizendo que liga depois, que nada aconteceu.

O cacete que nada aconteceu.

Essa palhaçada já estava indo longe demais.

Levantou num pulo, enfiou a primeira roupa que lhe apareceu na frente e saiu porta afora em direção às casas abaixo da sua.

OOO

Raiva. Ela queria ter raiva, sentir raiva.

Raiva de Seiya, por não correspondê-la. Raiva daquela tonta da namorada dele, também. Raiva de Saori, raiva de Shion, os dois a colocaram nessa roubada - Fingir que Milo de Escorpião, dentre todas as pessoas, era seu grande amor da vida.

Milo não era Seiya. Não era ele quem ela amava.

Porque ela amava Seiya. Amava. Claro que amava.

É por isso ela também tinha que sentir raiva dele. Ele viu seu rosto, sim. Isso por si só era uma desonra imensa. Por tanto tempo tentou sentir raiva, ódio até.

Quem ela queria enganar? Ela falhou miseravelmente. Então entendeu que o amava - aquilo tinha que ser amor. E Seiya merecia seu amor! Um homem justo, bom, de coração puro, ele era…

" _...Um cara que tem uma namorada há mais de ano, vivendo a vida dele enquanto você alimenta essa palhaçada toda sozinha na sua cabeça"_ , a memória da frase de Geist ressoou em sua consciência. Depois ela lhe dizia que, pelo amor de todos os Deuses, ela tinha que parar de alimentar essa ilusão ridícula que ela chamava de Amor.

Mas não era ilusão! Seiya era um homem forte, bravo guerreiro protetor da deusa, e a tratou com cortesia e respeito quando…

" _Isso é o mínimo, sua trouxa."_ A voz de Geist repetiu de novo em sua mente. " _Você está fantasiando um Príncipe num Cavalo Alado por conta de um cara que cumpre com o mínimo dos pré-requisitos para que um relacionamento comece."_

Não, Geist estava errada. Seiya era especial, ela sabia que ele era! Mas…

\- Ele não me quer - Repetiu suavemente para si, a voz quase se quebrando num soluço. - Nunca vai me querer, eu sei disso…

Era aí que Geist rolava os olhos e dizia, "então larga mão disso e parte pra outra."

Em teoria ela sabia que era o que tinha que fazer, mas na prática? Falar era tão fácil! Por isso ela também sentia raiva, a sentiu por muito tempo.

Raiva do mundo, raiva da vida, raiva da Deusa que resolveu encarnar-se justo na neta mimadinha de um magnata japonês que também amava Seiya.

E raiva de Milo.

Desse Escorpião ranheta e metido, sim, ela tinha motivo de sobra para ter raiva. Como que não tinha?

Depois de tudo o que ele fez nessa missão? Todas as provocações, as indiretas, a contenda verbal? A noite de ontem de que ele dizia não lembrar e ainda tinha a pachorra de dizer que ela é quem devia tê-lo atacado? Pois então. Ela devia estar tiritando de raiva.

Veio a si a memória dela o encarando, os olhos azuis refletindo a luz colorida do palco, tristes como nunca enquanto ele lhe dizia o quão claro ela tinha deixado seu ponto quando esteve no seu quarto, quando lhe deu aquele beijo. Então a memória do beijo, clara, crua e dolorida. Ela estava cega para o que fazia pela raiva que sentia, misturada a uma satisfação estranha de vê-lo à sua mercê.

Desejo.

Também sentiu raiva - uma raiva quase doentia - da mulher que o devorava com os olhos, jocosamente perguntando se ele tinha 'achado sua esposa'. Como sentia raiva - raiva, sim - das molecas que o encaravam como se ele fosse um maldito ídolo de banda de rock. Raiva, e um sentimento de posse que, ao colocar aquele Sheikh-júnior playboyzinho de merda no seu devido lugar, lhe aquecia o peito quando ela disse, com todas as letras, que gostava do seu Milo de graça.

Mais uma vez a raiva lhe veio quando ele desvencilhou-se dela quase fugido para pegar um uísque, porque ela queria os braços dele em volta dela. Queria o cheiro dele perto dela. E queria a boca dele na dela, de novo. Queria mais do que isso, até; por isso sabia que quando ele dizia que ela é quem estava 'cheia de amor pra dar', ele não estava tão errado assim. Mas ela estava bêbada. Bêbada demais para o seu próprio bem, e cansada.

Cansada de ver a felicidade alheia enquanto não se sentia merecedora da sua própria, cansada de implorar por migalhas de atenção e afeto, cansada de amar, amar, amar e…

A raiva que sentia de Milo era estranha.

Uma raiva misturada de posse, culpa, desejo, medo.

Medo de quê?

Não era assim que queria sentir raiva. Queria a raiva fria, a que sempre acreditou que a fazia mais forte.

Essa raiva era uma coisa com a qual ela sabia lidar.

Não esse sentimento de desamparo.

" _Nada nunca me deu certo, mesmo."_

OOO

Manhã de domingo, e Mu estava - onde mais? - na forja da casa de Áries.

Porque claro que o serviço estava atrasado.

Vida triste essa de único ferreiro da Ordem, Shion bem que podia ajudar-lhe um pouquinho que fosse e…

A peça em que trabalhava - a ombreira da armadura de Leão Menor - misteriosamente desapareceu de suas mãos, puxada não sem rudeza por…

Camus de Aquário?

\- Mu, você vem comigo.

\- Errrr… Bom dia, Camus! Está tudo bem? Como vai o Hyoga? E do Isaac, tem notícias?

\- ...Do que você tá falando?

\- Daquela parte de um colóquio onde as pessoas cumprimentam umas às outras; principalmente quando entram em uma casa sem serem anunciadas?

\- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. - Camus revirou os olhos. - Preciso que você me teleporte até onde o Milo está.

\- Pra quê?

\- Pra trazer ele de volta, óbvio.

\- Ah… Não?

\- Como assim, não?

\- O Milo tá em uma missão com a CIA, você não pode simplesmente aparecer lá e levar ele embora.

\- Mu… - Camus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Você é amigo do Milo, não é?

\- Sou, exatamente por isso que eu estou dizendo que não dá pra fazer isso que você quer. É do Milo que nós tamos falando.

\- O Milo de que nós tamos falando se meteu em uma missão onde ele passa cinquenta dias fingindo que é o apaixonado maridinho da Shina de Cobra. Eu não sei pra você, mas pra mim isso se soletra como rou-ba-da.

\- Ué, por quê?

\- _Ah, mon dieu._ \- Camus franziu a testa, meio que como incrédulo. - É por essas que o Aiolia se enfia na minha casa…

\- ...Que bom pra ele. Mas voltando ao meu ponto: Não acho que o Milo precise ser 'resgatado' de uma missão que, até onde sei, está transcorrendo sem intercorrências.

\- E você teria razão, se o Bicho não fosse um artrópode teimoso demais pro seu próprio bem. Esqueceu de quem praticamente se matou em Asgard porque achou que ia resolver a parada sozinho?

\- Vem cá - Mu franziu os pontinhos lilases acima de seus olhos. - Você sabe que _esse assunto_ é um dos que eu ainda não resolvi contigo, mas _um dia eu vou resolver_ , não sabe?

Camus respirou fundo, apertando os lábios.

\- Ok, Mu, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu juro que eu não queria, mas você me obrigou.

Elevou o cosmo, e Mu arregalou os olhos quando entendeu a mensagem empática que o francês enviava.

" _Aiolia!"_

OOO

\- Garoto, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Milo não tinha saído da cabine dos agentes - significativamente menor que o deles, afinal era um quarto para os "seguranças".

Sabia que uma hora ele teria que voltar para sua cabine. Sabia que estava precisando desesperadamente de umas horas de sono para curar sua ressaca. Mas não ia ser capaz de se deitar naquela cama que eles dividiam.

\- ...Eu preciso de um canto pra eu ficar. - Respondeu em voz baixa. - Pode ser um colchão aqui. Qualquer coisa. Eu não posso mais ficar lá.

\- Fora de cogitação, moleque. - O Agente Stan bufou. - Isso pode comprometer o disfarce. Você não tá entendendo que…

\- Você que não está entendendo, Stan. - Levantou a cabeça para encarar o outro. - É isso, ou eu desembarco em Jidá.

O Agente Jack deu uma olhada assassina para o outro, que baixou a cabeça fazendo um muxoxo.

\- ...Não seria o primeiro casal do mundo a ter uma briga feia em uma lua de mel. - Jack chasqueou a língua. - A gente vai ver o que pode fazer.

Meia hora depois, Jack o informou que - depois de muita insistência e pedidos de discrição em relação à 'intimidade do casal' - conseguiu uma cabine ao lado da deles. E também uns comprimidos para a ressaca.

Trancou-se lá dentro disposto a não sair pelo resto do dia.

Tomou o dobro da dose dos analgésicos, tirou a roupa e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro quente. Precisava de um banho e a roupa que tinha colocado para sair daquela maldita cabine estava limpa, poderia usá-la de novo, era só não dormir com ela. Depois…

Não queria vê-la de novo nem para pegar mais roupas.

Saiu do chuveiro, penteou os cabelos como dava, teve que usar o pouco de condicionador que tinha nas amostrinhas do hotel. Tomou também um antiemético - sempre infalível na hora de lhe dar sono. Fechou os blecautes da janela pequena até que o quarto ficasse totalmente escuro, ligou o ar condicionado e puxou as cobertas.

A cama cheirava a sabão em pó. Impessoal, seguro...

Ele queria o cheiro dela. Nem que fosse só pra sentir, saber que ela estava lá, e...

Ele _precisava_ parar.

Seus dedos foram até a aliança, ele sentia os olhos arderem enquanto as lágrimas que ele segurou até agora começavam a sair. Tirou-a sentindo o peito doer, deixando-a no criado mudo logo ao seu lado.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deixou que seus soluços o colocassem para dormir.

OOO

\- Aiolia, me solta! - Mu gritava. - Sério, se você não me soltar eu te acerto com uma Revolução Estelar!

Aiolia, por sua vez, estava resoluto em levar o ariano até uma área de onde pudessem se teleportar, nem que fosse pelos cabelos.

\- Me larga, seu IDIOTA! - Mu deu-lhe um safanão. - Mas quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir que eu não vou teleportar ninguém pra lugar nenhum?

\- Deixa de bestice que você vai. - Aiolia rosnou, Camus deu um risinho de lado.

\- Mas o que é que faz vocês dois pensarem que o Milo vai querer sair no meio da missão? E outra, a imbecilidade dos dois aí ainda é capaz de causar um incidente internacional!

\- Ai, nossa, _incidinti intirnicinil_ \- Aiolia, com uma careta, macaqueava o dizia o outro em falsete. - Agora deixa de conversa mole porque a gente tem que tirar aquele bicho burro de lá.

\- E desde quando você se importa desse tanto com o Milo? Não são vocês dois que vivem brigando a torto e a direito?

\- Não é que eu me descabele de amores pelo o bicho. Só que eu, ao contrário de _certas pessoas_ \- Deu uma olhada furibunda para Camus - não sou um mau colega que deixa aquele artrópode descerebrado se enfiar numa cama de casal com aquela cobra doida.

\- Opa, pera lá. - Camus torceu a boca. - Você sabe muito bem que eu não sabia que ele ia fazer uma _merde_ desse tamanho, se eu soubesse eu teria sido o primeiro a trancar o infeliz num armário pra que ele não fosse!

\- Ah, jura? - Mu ironizou. - E por que foi mesmo que ele não te contou nada, hein, ô amigão? Será porque você largou ele pra ser preso junto com ela e levar uns dardos de tranquilizantes, ou será que foi por conta da vez que você quase matou ele junto com teu amiguinho de jardim-de-infância?

\- Ora vá pra p-

\- Mas eu posso saber o que é essa algazarra nas portas de Áries? - A voz autoritária os cortou de pronto, e os três se viram diante de ninguém menos do que o Grande Mestre Shion.

Para a alegria indisfarçável de Mu de Áries, que prontamente se distanciou um pouco dos dois para exclamar:

\- Foram eles quem começaram!

\- Uau, que adulto da sua parte - Camus torceu a boca num muxoxo. - Agora vai correr pra debaixo da barra da manta do mestre.

\- Pense como quiser, mas não deixa de ser verdade. - Mu estreitou os olhos. - Afinal, não sou eu quem quer se teleportar até o local da missão de Milo para tirar o bicho de lá.

\- Como? - Shion arregalou os olhos. - De maneira alguma! Pelos deuses, o que vocês tem na cabeça?

\- Como assim o que nós temos na cabeça? - Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas. - Ora, nós estamos arrumando a cagada que você fez!

\- ...Perdão? - Shion estreitou os olhos, resquícios de seu cosmo já perceptíveis no ambiente.

\- É, ó Grande Mestre, a cagada que você fez. - Camus assentiu, torcendo a boca num muxoxo irônico. - Essa ideia _très merveilleux_ de colocar Shina de Cobra e Milo de Escorpião pra brincar de marido e mulher dentro dum cruzeiro nas arábias.

\- Em primeiro lugar... Vocês me tenham respeito. Exijo. - Era visível o esforço que Shion fazia para se conter. - Em segundo… A ideia não foi minha, foi de Atena.

\- HAH. - Camus ironizou. - Ideia de Saori Kido, você quer dizer?

\- Ela é Atena, Aquário. Sei que respeito às hierarquias nunca foi seu forte, mas até mesmo você lhe deve deferência…

\- ...Eu NÃO acredito que você acatou essa loucura! - Aiolia gesticulava. - Você devia ter se oposto, Shion!

\- E por quê? - Shion cruzou os braços.

\- Como assim, por quê?! - Aiolia quase levou as mãos à cabeça. - Shion, pelo amor dos deuses, você NÃO PODIA ter colocado justamente o Milo numa missão dessas com a Shina!

\- E eu ia colocar quem, Leão? O senhorito com sua digníssima, que agora não quer ver sua face pela frente? Ou eu mandava o Milo com a Marin, o que você acharia disso?

\- Olha aqui, seu ex-carneiro senil, você deixe a Marin fora disso! - O indicador de Aiolia quase voou nas narinas de Shion. - Pois colocasse qualquer um com a Shina, MENOS o Milo!

\- Nisso o gato tem razão. - Camus bufou. - Tá certo que opções femininas te faltavam, mas masculinas? Pelos deuses, o que mais tem aqui é marmanjo apto para substituir o Escorpião.

\- Exato! - Aiolia assentiu vigorosamente. - Tipo o Shura-

\- ...De jeito nenhum. - Camus fuzilou Leão com o olhar. - Shura de Capricórnio numa missão com uma mulher feito a Shina? Manda logo o Máscara da Morte, se é Guerra dos Mil Dias o que você quer.

\- Ele não ia fazer nada, falando que não compensava!

\- Você que pensa. - Camus rolou os olhos como se Leão fosse a criatura mais inocente do Reino Animal. - O 'não compensa' dele não ia durar dez dias.

\- E quem você sugere, francês?

\- Eu podia ir...

\- Você? Hah. Hah. Hah. - Mu soltou uma risada irônica.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- A graça é que furar o olho do bicho é a única coisa que tá faltando no teu kit de amigo-da-onça, e eu duvido que você deixasse passar a oportunidade.

\- Ei, esperem aí os três! - Shion interrompeu a charla antes que Camus soltasse um Pó de Diamante em cima do seu pupilo. - Mas do que vocês estão falando?

Os três olharam para o remoçado Grande Mestre, meio que incrédulos. Aiolia abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por Mu.

\- Mestre… - Ele disse, franzindo a testa e apertando os lábios. - Perdoe-me se vou parecer insolente, mas nesta situação Aquário e Leão têm razão. Não que eu concorde com teleporta-los para lá, o que eu acho que apenas vai piorar uma situação que já deve estar ruim, mas… Colocar Escorpião e Ofiúco em uma missão conjunta onde eles fingem ser um casal? Francamente...

\- Eu disse que não foi ideia minha, mas de Atena. A propósito… Por mais que não fosse minha escolha inicial, não acho que seja assim tão problemático que-

\- Mestre… - Mu respirou fundo. - ...Novamente, perdoe-me o tom, mas… O senhor sabe que Escorpião não é conhecido por ser cortês com a amazona de Cobra, não é?

\- Sim, Mu, eu não sou totalmente ignorante dos mexericos da Ordem.

\- E… o senhor teria uma ideia do porquê?

\- Porque Escorpião é uma pessoa implicante. É amigo de vocês, um dos mais valorosos soldados da Ordem e o melhor Corregedor de que já tive notícia, não discuto, mas ele é implicante.

\- ...Certo. Mas ele é mais implicante do que a média com ela, o Senhor há de ter notado isso…

\- ...Está querendo dizer que Escorpião nutre sentimentos pela Amazona de Cobra? - Shion franziu o cenho.

Aiolia revirou os olhos como que exclamando um 'finalmente'.

\- ...E ela, por sua vez, nutre uma obsessão digna de Atração Fatal por Seiya de Pégaso. E como o cavalo alado tem _todo um_ _sex-appeal_ , ele também é interesse de quem? Saori Kido, a Deusa Atena. - Camus ladeou um sorriso sardônico, como se tivesse explicando o mais óbvio dos fenômenos naturais a um menino de cinco anos. - Que candidamente sugeriu o nome de Milo de Escorpião para acompanhar a amazona de Cobra nesta missão.

Os olhos de Shion passeavam pelos três, que o encaravam num momento de silêncio. Então o lemuriano remoçado fechou seus olhos.

Súbito, Kanon de Gêmeos/Dragão Marinho aparece descendo as escadarias.

\- Chamou chamou, Mestre Shion?

\- Chamei. Aquário e Leão querem ir resgatar Escorpião de sua missão com Cobra. - Assentiu o Grande Mestre. - Ajuda o Mu a levar esses dois paspalhos para a parte selada das Masmorras do meu Salão.

OOO

O Agente Jack estivera em sua porta, com uns comprimidos para ressaca e uma garrafa térmica de café. Aceitou de bom grado, pois não estava com o menor intuito de sair da cabine para absolutamente nada. Tomou um banho, tomou os comprimidos e graças a isso conseguiu dormir um pouco. Acordou sem fome nenhuma, o relógio do criado-mudo mostrando que a hora do almoço tinha passado faz tempo.

Nem sinal de Milo.

"Jack e Stan devem saber onde ele está", pensou para si mesma. "Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer..."

Não. Ela não queria nem saber, que se fodesse. Aliás, se ele aparecesse, era capaz dela mesma o colocar para fora.

Ligou a televisão em um canal de filmes. Legendas em árabe, mas conseguia entender bem o inglês falado. E já tinha visto o filme - Um Tira da Pesada - e o odiava com todas as forças. Começou a zapear com o controle remoto, atrás de algo que se aproveitasse para ela matar o tempo, e…

Ela franziu o rosto quando viu o rosto de David Bowie na tela.

O filme era Labirinto.

\- Só pode ser sacanagem com a minha cara(1) - Ela disse, desligando a televisão e jogando o controle remoto no colchão.

Tudo que ela não precisava era de um filme que lhe remetesse a ele.

Onde ele estava?

"Não que eu esteja me importando", suspirou para si mesma. Mas não podia negar que a hipótese de que ele estivesse com uma ressaca dessas e fora da cabine, sabe Zeus aonde, não lhe era confortável.

Nem como tomar um banho ele tinha.

Também era provável que não tivesse onde se deitar. Afinal, a cabine de Stan e Jack era bem menor do que aquela. Um deles dois ficaria desacomodado, caso Milo se aboletasse por lá.

E ela duvidava que ele fizesse isso, sendo ele como era.

"Engraçado que ontem essa nobreza toda escorreu pelo ralo na primeira oportunidade", foi o que começou a pensar. Mas teve de se corrigir mentalmente. Era inegável que ontem ele estava tão bêbado quanto ela, se não estivesse mais.

Ela podia não se lembrar do que aconteceu na cabine, mas se lembrava - e bem - deles ouvindo Eurythmics, dele dançando desajeitadamente enquanto a segurava pela cintura. E do jeito como ele a olhava - aqueles malditos olhos desarmados de Escorpião, do jogo, de tudo.

Milo podia ser muita coisa, ela era a primeira a admitir. Ranheta, implicante, imaturo, insuportável. Mas também lhe era muito atraente. Ora diabos, ele seria atraente até para um poste, a outra vagabunda lá era uma prova disso. Nada mais natural que ela se sentisse atraída por ele estando bêbada como estava.

Nesse ponto, não sabia se sua amnésia alcoólica era boa ou ruim. Porque se por um lado não lembrar diminuía sua ressaca moral, por outro… Ela não conseguia parar de imaginá-lo dentro dela, o suor daquele corpo escorregadio em suas mãos, o hálito quente dele em sua boca, os olhos azuis semicerrados enquanto ele ofegava de prazer.

\- Pára de pensar nisso - suspirou enquanto se levantava para atender a porta.

Serviço de quarto, trouxeram as roupas que foram pra lavar. Separou as suas para colocar na gaveta, deixou as de Milo em cima da cama.

Mas onde diabos se meteu esse idiota?

\- Chega.

Levantou para colocar uma roupa e sair da cabine, precisava dar uma volta.

OOO

* * *

(1) - Sideways, capítulo 6.


	7. VI

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o título do capítulo também vem de Amor, amor (Cazuza/Frejat/George Israel - 1984)

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

" **Assim feito um leão caçando o medo"**

* * *

\- Isso é um absurdo, isso é um despautério, isso é uma violência! Esse é o Santuário de Atena, pelos Deuses, é um DISPARATE um abuso de autoridade desse tamanho!

\- Aiolia, menos, viu? Bem menos. - Mu bufou. - Você estava querendo interferir no andamento de uma missão, isso é sim passível de detenção pelas leis do Santuário.

\- Missão importantíssima, aliás, né? Acompanhar dois agentes da CIA? Ah, pelo amor de Zeus! - Aiolia ironizou. - Diz logo que tá com preguiça de tirar o Bicho da merda, fica mais bonito do que essa palhaçada.

\- Mas pera aí - Kanon, sentado na escrivaninha em frente às celas com as pernas cruzadas por cima da mesa, resolveu intervir. - Quem te falou que o Bicho tá na merda? De repente aquele puto tá agora fazendo o que eu devia estar fazendo agora: Tomando umas biritinhas, pegando uma praia, transando pra cacete…

\- Ele tá numa missão fingindo que é marido da Shina, Kanon! - Aiolia se impacientou. - Posso te garantir que ele não nem pegando praia, nem transando. E se tá tomando umas biritas isso é problema, não solução!

\- Peraí, agora vocês resolveram o quê, virar as duas mães do Bicho? Deixa o homem se virar!

\- Seguinte, gente - Camus rolou os olhos, finalmente levantando da bancada de pedra. - Todo prisioneiro tem direito a um telefonema, não tem? Pois bem, eu quero dar meu telefonema.

\- Como assim telefonema? Camus, pára de conversa. Ninguém vai dar telefonema nenhum.

\- Vou sim, Mu. Tenho direito, quero fazer valer. Pega lá o telefone sem fio.

\- Não.

\- Eu vou dar o meu telefonema, já disse. Então pare de colocar empecilho.

\- Camus - Mu franziu a testa. - Qual a parte de 'você não vai usar o telefone que' você não entend-

\- Ah, quer saber? Chega aqui, Camus. - Kanon se levantou em um pulo e foi até a porta da cela com o telefone sem fio na mão. - Dá aí a bosta do teu telefonema.

\- Kanon, você ficou maluco? - Mu ficou alarmado. - De jeito nenhum, vai que ele liga pro Milo e-

\- Mu, vamos ser realistas. Esse palhaço - Kanon apontou para Aiolia - vai ficar no nosso pé porque tem síndrome do Herói Destemido acha que precisa resgatar o Bicho, que tá 'correndo perigo'. Esse outro aqui - Apontou para Camus. - vai ficar torrando o saco atrás dum puto telefonema pro amiguinho dele porque, vai ver, tá morto de medo de perder o posto pra uma chave de perna da Cobra. Já eu só estou aqui porque o Grande Mestre chamou e eu não sabia pra que era, então eu quero que os dois fiquem o máximo de tempo possível sem falar na minha orelha. Então, se o Camus quiser ligar pro Milo pra falar que deseja que ele não caia em tentação se mantenha puro e casto pra não tomar um toco da Shina depois, por mim tudo bem. Então fala logo com o teu querido.

\- Obrigado - Camus fez um meneio rebuscado em agradecimento, para então pegar o telefone e discar um número de cabeça. - Ah, Kanon… Você fala francês, certo?

\- Falo, por quê?

\- Ótimo, então... _V_ _a te faire enculer par une moufette constipée, fils de pute(1)._ \- Camus sorriu candidamente enquanto o telefone chamava e Kanon lhe fechava a cara. -Ah… Alô?

\- Ah, não. Mas será possível? - A voz do Agente Stan se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha. - Cê não tem coisa melhor para fazer não?

\- Não tenho, Stan. - Camus respondeu. - Cadê o Milo?

\- Deve estar dormindo com uma ressaca do cão, porque ontem ele e a benzinho tomaram todas.

\- Benzinho? - Camus franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Opa, opa, opa - Kanon apertou o botão do viva voz. - _Good afternoon_!

\- O que você está fazendo, seu idiota? - Camus silvou, estupefato. - Desliga o viva-voz!

\- Kanon? - Stan, do outro lado da linha, franziu a testa em desgosto. - Ah, puta que pariu. Primeiro o Ruivinho Comunista, agora você? Eu não fiz nada pra merecer isso.

\- Questão de opinião, meu bravo agente ianque. Porque se eu estou aqui, me submetendo a esse suplício de ter que bancar a babá de dois conspiradores que querem interferir em uma missão em solo estrangeiro, é pra ajudar a CIA para que tudo transcorra na mais perfeita paz. - Kanon sorriu, esticando as pernas no birô. - Agora me fala: Benzinho, é? Os dois pombinhos já tão nesses graus de intimidade?

\- Intimidade? Hah, quem nos dera. A Benzinho e o _Mon amour_ são os nomes de guerra deles, e guerra é o pé em que eles vivem. Porque ô duas criaturinhas difíceis, vou te contar. - Stan suspirou. - Em vez de aproveitarem a deixa e se divertirem, ficam o tempo todo se bicando.

\- Ah, então está tudo na mais perfeita paz. - Mu riu. - Vocês dois estavam se preocupando por nada.

\- Ei, a Shina tá chamando o Milo de _mon amour_? - Kanon abafou um risinho. - Bem que a cobra tem senso de humor, gostei.

\- Stan - Camus interrompeu o outro. - Chama o Milo, vai.

\- Eu estou tentando. No momento tô na porta dele, batendo pra ver se ele abre e nada. Mas também, depois dos dois secarem uma garrafa de _Don Pérignon_ na cabine…

\- _Don Pérignon_? - Camus arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas ué, pensei que na Pátria Mãe só tinha aquelas vodcas sebosas, não sabia que também dava pra encontrar esses mimos capitalistas-

\- Espera aí. - Kanon se segurava para não rir enquanto interrompia o Agente. - Quer dizer que o nosso intrépido artrópode deu conta de levar o benzinho para o quarto com uma garrafa de _Don Pérignon_? Ih, francês, já era.

Camus e Aiolia trocaram olhares apreensivos.

\- Ah, quer saber? Não tenho que explicar é nada. Deixem o menino em paz, que a vida dele tá muito é boa por aqui. Agora… Kanon?

\- Diga, agente.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo com os… conspiradores?

\- Ah - Kanon olhou para Camus e Aiolia, que lhe devolveram um olhar duro e desafiador. - No momento, eles estão detidos no Salão do Grande Mestre.

\- E vocês não vão poder nos manter aqui até o fim da missão - Aiolia disse, sardônico.

\- Pois muito bem. - O Agente Stan disse do outro lado da linha. - Camus?

\- Diga.

\- Se eu ver a sua cara aqui, ou a de qualquer outro cavaleiro… Eu digo para a KGB onde você está.

Aiolia olhou de esguelha para Aquário, que agora tinha no rosto a expressão mais apreensiva que já vira nele.

OOO

As batidas na sua porta o acordaram, mas Milo se recusou a levantar da cama para atender o Agente Stan - reconheceu-o pela voz do lado de fora, ele falava com alguém no telefone.

Não estava com saco para que ele o arrastasse de volta para seu papel naquele teatro de merda, não estava com saco para mais nada.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para a roupa que colocaria de volta. Sua cabeça pesada, seu estômago embrulhado, sua falta de saco… Nada mudaria a realidade de que ele tinha que voltar para aquela cabine - nem que fosse para pegar suas roupas e trazê-las para cá.

\- Então é melhor fazer isso logo - Murmurou enquanto se vestia.

Andou até sua cabine sem a menor pressa de chegar, ensaiando em sua cabeça o que diria a ela assim que entrasse lá. Pensava em dizer que ela se danasse, que a queria longe, pensava em dar-lhe uma indireta daquelas bem diretas, soltar uma ofensa até, mas… Pensava, acima de tudo, em não dizer nada. Porque se ele abrisse a boca para falar, ele sabia o que poderia acabar saindo.

 _Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo._

Mas ela estava bêbada, tão bêbada que não se lembrava, não foi por querer que ela fez isso, nem ele. Aconteceu. Simplesmente aconteceu. O beijo, porém… Ali, não. Foi deliberado.

"Mas ela tentou pedir desculpas", ouviu sua consciência lhe dizer. Umas desculpas de merda, mas tentou.

E ele fez questão de não desculpá-la. Não porque achou que ela não estava sendo sincera, ou só estivesse fazendo isso por terem calhado de cair juntos numa missão como essa. Ele sabia que não a desculpou simplesmente porque isso não o faria sentir-se melhor.

Abriu a porta da cabine, e pelo menos uma vez na vida a sorte lhe sorriu - ela não estava lá.

Foi até seu armário, separou algumas roupas. Ao fechar o armário, viu as roupas que tinha mandado para a lavanderia separadas em cima da cama.

Ela tinha separado as roupas para ele?

Suspirou, colocando-as dentro de sua mochila. Agora podia sair dali, e… Merda. Tinha esquecido de pegar suas coisas do banheiro.

Entrou no banheiro para pegar seu xampu, condicionador, sabonete. Olhou de relance para a pia, sua escova de dentes em cima da bancada, sua boca com o gosto amargo da ressaca - não tinha escova de dente na cabine onde ele ficava.

Ligou a torneira para escovar os dentes, não gastaria mais do que cinco minutos nisso.

Quando saiu de lá, ela estava em pé no quarto, olhando para ele.

\- Eu vim pegar algumas coisas - Disse com uma voz apagada enquanto andava até a porta, evitando-lhe o olhar. - Eu já estou saindo.

\- Milo.

O seu nome na voz dela fez com que ele parasse, os dedos na maçaneta da porta.

\- ...É uma tragédia assim tão grande para você, ter dormido comigo?

\- É. - Engoliu em seco, sentindo o peito apertar. Sua mão não saiu da maçaneta.

\- Engraçado você falar como se eu tivesse feito isso sozinha.

\- Engraçado é você achar que eu estou me comportando feito um moleque birrento. - Não teve coragem de levantar os olhos para ver o rosto dela no silêncio que se seguiu. - Não é isso que você está achando?

\- Você não está facilitando as coisas, está?

\- Facilitando as coisas... - Repetiu, sua voz deveria ter saído irônica mas só conseguiu um tom amargurado. - Tipo, entender que essa foi só uma noite da qual nenhum de nós dois se lembra, aconteceu, culpa do álcool e tal. Dar de ombros, bola pra frente, seguir com a missão, sermos profissionais, certo?

Ela não respondeu, o que para ele era péssimo. Porque a mágoa agora lhe saía aos borbotões, prensando sua garganta e se fazendo em palavras que ele não conseguiria mais segurar.

\- ...Faz o seguinte: Imagina que você deu pro teu querido Seiya, bêbada demais pra pensar melhor no que tá fazendo. Aí ele vem e te faz uma pergunta cretina que nem essa. - Sua voz, baixa e quebrada, mal lhe era reconhecível. - Coloca isso como se não fosse nada demais, como um acidente, uma brincadeira.

\- Eu não disse isso! Ontem, eu-

\- Ontem você tava bêbada, carente, com um cara que não é o teu amado Pégaso mas ia dar pro gasto.

\- Não é bem assim.

\- Você sabe que é, não precisa florear a verdade pra não me magoar.

\- Você realmente acha que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa?

\- Como não? Você já fez coisa pior. - Engoliu o aperto em sua garganta. - Quando se empenhou tanto em me ensinar quem é que brinca com quem. E sabe do que mais? Você tá certa. Eu devia ter aprendido.

\- Espera! - Girou a maçaneta, a mão dela agarrou seu braço. - Espera, Milo-

\- Me solta. - Ele murmurou, os olhos ardendo mas ele não ia chorar. Não de novo. - Me deixa sair.

\- Eu não estava brincando ontem. - A mão dela diminuiu a pressão em seu braço. - Nem naquele dia, eu estava brincando.

\- Não foi isso que você me disse antes, e naquele dia sim você estava sóbria.

\- Eu tava com raiva! - Ela o virou de costas para a porta num tranco. - Você estava usando um bando de meninas pra fazer ciúmes pra mim! Você mesmo disse! Isso não é jogar comigo? Isso não é brincar comigo?

\- Como assim, eu brincar com você?

\- Não se faça de doido. Esse é o jogo de sedução mais barato que existe, bancar o fodão pra ganhar a moça que não te quer!

\- Ah, é? Nesse caso, qual é o grande problema? O que diabos eu tanto te fiz de errado se eu realmente fui lá pra você ver que tem quem me queira? Vai dizer o quê, que tá com ciúmes?

\- Não é esse o objetivo do teu joguinho?

\- Por quê? Funcionou? Era por isso que você tava toda amorosa comigo ontem? Pra você não perder 'território' enquanto se arrasta atrás do Seiya?

\- Eu não tô falando do Seiya! - Ela retrucou. - Eu estou falando de você!

\- Falando o quê de mim? - Devolveu o olhar dela. - Não fui eu quem te agarrou pra te dar um beijo porque ouviu da minha boca o que você conseguiu arrancar.

\- Eu nunca usei ninguém pra te fazer ciuminho e tentar te seduzir!

\- Ah, não? E o que você tava tentando fazer ontem? Não era me manter na sua cola? Teu 'plano de contingência' na tua eterna luta pelo coração do teu precioso franguinho de bronze? Ou era só uma trepadinha básica enquanto você fantasiava com o Seiya?

\- Seu nojento - O dedo dela voou na sua cara. - Eu NUNCA pensei nisso com o Seiya!

\- Ah, não? A pura donzela virginal aí nunca pensou em dar pro amor da vida dela? Faz-me rir! - Ironizou. - Shina, pelo amor dos deuses, você agora vai querer pagar de recatadinha? Pois fique sabendo que, pra uma moça tão inocente, você beija muito é bem!

\- Não, eu não vou pagar de inocente porque nunca tive essa pretensão na minha vida. Eu só não sou uma pessoa baixa que nem você, seu bicho imundo!

\- Você tem pelo menos a consciência de que você não tem a mínima moral pra me chamar de baixo, de imundo?

\- Do que você tá falando?

\- Como assim do que eu tô falando? O bicho é imundo, o bicho é baixo, mas na hora de dar uma ele serve? Ele não é o japonês de pau pequeno, mas nessas horas é só fechar os olhinhos e pensar no cara que tá tudo certo, o pau ser maior até ajuda? Você tem noção do quanto é humilhante isso ter acontecido justo com você? Você SABE o que você é pra mim, você sabe porque você me forçou a falar quando eu não podia me defender, e ainda teve a coragem de usar isso contra mim! Não contente, ainda foi pra cama comigo pensando naquele puto!

\- Eu jamais transaria com você pensando em outro cara, muito menos pensando nele!

\- E você realmente espera que eu acredite? Você me acha idiota a esse ponto de comprar essa ideia estúpida de que você é capaz de ter tesão em mim, mas não no teu tão precioso Seiya?

\- FODA-SE O SEIYA! - O berro dela o cortou. - Você acha que pra mim tá fácil estar aqui justo com você, dormindo e acordando do teu lado, sentindo o teu cheiro o dia inteiro? Você acha que eu consigo pensar em outra pessoa? Não tem espelho na porra da tua casa? Você SABE que aquelas bichetes te encarando me irritam, tanto você sabia que FOI LÁ SE MOSTRAR PRA EU VER! Porque você SABE o quanto você mexe comigo e EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA CABEÇA!

Milo já estava com os berros preparados em sua garganta, mas teve que engoli-los porque as batidas na porta e a voz do agente Jack, falando inglês, interrompeu o que gritavam em grego.

O que deu a ele o tempo de tentar pensar antes de agir - e os deuses sabiam o quanto ele nunca foi bom nisso.

" _Você se ferra porque não sabe a hora de parar."_

Enquanto Shina o encarava calada, o rosto pálido e apreensivo, ele se virou para girar a maldita maçaneta e sair daquele quarto de uma vez.

OOO

A gritaria de agora há pouco a fez tomar outro analgésico, mas não a impedia de pensar no que tinha falado para ele.

Dizer para Milo que ele mexia com ela a ponto dela perder a cabeça daquele jeito? Como diabos ela conseguia ser tão estúpida?

Mas ele a tinha provocado. Claro que tinha. Insinuar que ela teria ido pra cama com ele pensando em Seiya? Que baixeza. Que vileza. Porque claro que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso, pensar desse jeito no Seiya e…

" _A pura donzela virginal nunca pensou em dar pro amor da sua vida?"_

Não, ela não pensou. Claro que não! Isso era…

Sujo? Errado? Repugnante?

Não.

Ela realmente não pensava em Seiya assim. Não se imaginava sequer o beijando, que dirá...

Não que ela fosse virgem. Ela até que falou muito sério quando disse ao Milo que nunca tivera a pretensão de ser tão pura e virgem quando a Deusa que deveriam servir - muito pelo contrário! Ela achava isso ridículo. Ridículo, retrógrado, hipócrita até. Aliás, verdade seja dita, era capaz de apostar que a própria deusa, em sua encarnação atual, dificilmente se privava dos prazeres da carne na companhia daquele pedaço de mau caminho que era o Julian Solo, e que se danasse o seu tão amado Seiya de Pégaso…

...Ou então ela era outra que se iludia atrás de uma ilusão de príncipe encantado enquanto se bicava com um cara que, para qualquer mortal, seria a perfeita encarnação de um.

" _Você não se ilude pelo Seiya em si, você se ilude pelo Seiya que você criou na sua cabeça_ ", Geist vivia lhe dizendo e ela a chamava de doida, dizia que não tinha tempo para suas psicologias de boteco. Mas se ela estava assim tão errada...

Por que ela nunca tentara seduzi-lo? Sua resposta para isso, 'ela não pensava nele _assim_ ', lhe parecia agora ridiculamente… pueril. Ela não era mais criança para 'não pensar em caras assim'. Deuses, já pensara em tantos assim!

Ela pensava em Milo assim. Vinha pensando nele exatamente assim há um bom tempo, já. Desse jeito, e de outros mais desde o dia em lhe roubou um beijo em seu quarto, desde antes até. Desde o primeiro dia em que viu o que havia por trás do Escorpião Celeste, o Soldado-Modelo, o perfeito e irritante corregedor das tropas, ela viu… Ela gostou do que ela viu, ela queria aquilo para si, e ela - bem lá no fundo - de certa forma sabia que aquilo lhe era possível.

Mas aí ela tinha… medo. Um medo quase irracional.

E voltava a pensar em Seiya, seu 'fantástico-Pégaso-de-mentira'. Um príncipe encantando de contos-de-fada para crianças, e ela não era mais criança.

Então por que querer coisas de criança? Por que se esconder atrás de uma ilusão que ela sabia, bem lá no fundo, o quanto era infantil?

"Porque ela é segura", pensou a destemida líder das amazonas do Santuário, ex-chefe de Guarda, ex-líder dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

Presa na segurança de uma ilusão de amor impossível que a protegia de ser rejeitada na realidade. A mesma segurança onde ela nunca teria os braços de Milo em volta dela, nunca veria aqueles olhos azuis e desarmados porque olhavam só para ela, onde 'meu benzinho' seria sempre uma interjeição a machucá-la, nunca uma demonstração genuína de… afeto.

Seiya amava Miho. Saori tinha Julian. E ela também queria amar de verdade, queria ser amada.

Ela não queria que sua vida sentimental se resumisse a se esconder de todos atrás de uma ilusão, algo que jamais poderia ser. Mas ela tinha medo de ser machucada, já estava tão machucada por si só, de tanto…

"...Criar uma ilusão na sua cabeça para ir se machucando aos pouquinhos, por medo de tentar pra valer e se machucar de verdade."

Não foi a voz de Geist na sua cabeça, foi a sua própria quem lhe disse isso em pensamento.

Milo sequer podia continuar se escondendo dela como ela se escondia do mundo, ela mesma o arrancou de sua toca, o forçou a falar.

" _Você sabe o que você é para mim_ ".

Ela fizera isso para humilhá-lo, para confrontá-lo.

"Um dia", essa voz lhe dizia, "um dia a 'meu benzinho' será uma mulher de verdade. Uma outra que terá a coragem que você não teve, que assumirá o risco do qual você tanto se pela de medo…"

\- Eu estraguei essa chance - Ela murmurou para si mesma. - Ele mesmo disse o quanto é humilhante para ele que…

Sentiu a garganta travar, apertada e ardida.

Quando ela tentou se desculpar, ele não aceitou - claro que não aceitaria, ela mesma não aceitaria no lugar dele.

Sua máscara nunca lhe fez tanta falta.

Mas se tinha alguém que merecia vê-la sem ela, despida de seu orgulho, com todas as feridas que ela mesma se infligiu… era ele. Não para ganhá-lo ou algo parecido, mas porque ela sabia que ela era o Seiya dele. Ela podia libertá-lo de sua ilusão, mostrar a ele quem ela realmente era.

Seiya fez isso por ela há tempos atrás; ela é quem foi insistente e se recusou a aceitar.

Saiu porta afora e foi até a cabine dos agentes. Ela tinha ouvido por alto que Jack tinha conseguido alugar a cabine ao lado, depois tinha visto o agente Stan batendo na porta da última cabine do corredor deles. Ele devia estar lá. E se não, lhe seria fácil achá-lo.

Conseguia sentir que ele estava ali. Ele também conseguia, portanto.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com ele sentado na cama, encarando-a como se não acreditasse que ela tivesse tido a coragem de vir até ali.

\- Desculpa ter vindo até aqui, eu…

\- Se eu me dei ao trabalho de arrumar esse lugar pra ficar, é porque eu não quero falar com você. - Ele disse, com a voz mais calma e pausada que conseguiu. - Eu acho que a gente já falou um pro outro tudo que tinha pra se falar.

\- Você não precisa falar nada… - Sua voz estava mais hesitante do que antes. - Eu só te peço que me escute. Cinco minutos, eu não estou pedindo muito. Depois eu prometo que eu vou embora.

Ele não disse nada e ela não teve coragem de encará-lo, a dureza de seus olhos azuis provavelmente a empurrariam porta afora.

\- ...Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de te pedir que me escute. Muito menos que me perdoe, mas… - Respirou fundo para tentar diminuir o tremor em sua voz. - ...Eu só queria que você me ouvisse dizer que eu me arrependo. Eu me arrependo muito de... ter usado seus sentimentos contra você.

\- Essa merda deu errado já da primeira vez que você tentou, agora você vem até aqui pra tentar de novo? - Ele a cortou. - Pelos deuses, tenha paciência. Se é isso que você veio aqui pra me dizer, pode ir pegando o caminho da-

\- Não, não é a mesma coisa. Eu… - Engoliu em seco. - Eu não tava mentindo quando eu disse que eu tava com raiva. Nem quando eu disse que você mexe comigo. E também não tava mentindo quando eu disse que te ver com outras meninas, outras mulheres, me incomoda. Muito. E eu sei que não tenho o menor direito de me sentir com raiva, nem incomodada, por isso… Eu não podia ter feito o que eu te fiz.

Shina mordeu os lábios, se virando devagar para encará-lo. Seu rosto impassível, os olhos azuis duros como nunca.

Ela sabia que enfrentaria a fúria de Milo. Não do Escorpião Celeste, o Guerreiro Dourado que era uns dos orgulhos do Santuário; mas do Milo que havia por trás do cavaleiro de ouro.

Esse era ainda mais perigoso. Agora ela sabia.

\- Você pode não se lembrar do que aconteceu ontem. Eu também não. Mas você se lembra do que aconteceu no dia da delegacia. - Shina disse, tentando firmar a voz. - Eu também me lembro. O que não me é nenhuma fonte de satisfação, se é o que você pensa que eu estou pensando. Eu sei o que eu te fiz. Eu, de todas as pessoas, não tinha o direito de fazer isso porque eu entendo, eu entendo…

As coisas que ela entendia agora. O seu medo a fazendo se esconder atrás de uma ilusão de homem perfeito que ela insistia em chamar de Seiya - dura, dolorida; mas muito mais confortável do que tirar sua máscara e se arriscar numa chance real para ser novamente rejeitada. Entendia como ela, segura na dor que já conhecia, se fechou para o que estava diante do seu nariz. Foi uma sequência de eventos regidas pelo Destino, ou seja lá o que isso seja, que praticamente lhe jogou na cara a chance real que ela simplesmente _não queria ver_.

\- ...A Geist sempre me disse que eu amava uma criatura que só existia na minha cabeça, que o próprio Seiya jamais seria o Seiya que eu amava, por isso que ele me era uma decepção atrás da outra. Aí tinha você, e… Eu pensava em você. Muito. Não porque eu sabia que você estava interessado em mim, mas porque o que eu sentia por você era diferente. Era mais real. Porque eu vi você. Eu vi através do Milo que você mostra pros outros. - Ela murmurou, com a voz pesada e vacilante. - Mesmo antes de eu te fazer falar eu sabia o que eu tinha visto, e sabia que você sabia. Não que eu achasse que você fosse se interessar por mim, mas eu sabia que isso não era uma coisa que você tivesse mostrado a outras pessoas. De certa forma, eu acho que era isso que irritava quando aquelas meninas ficavam te encarando, era como se elas não pudessem ver o que eu via, como se aquilo fosse… meu. E eu tive… Medo. É. Medo. O que uma cobra assustada faz quando é tirada de sua toca? Ataca. Foi o que eu fiz. Foi um dos meus erros, mas o que eu mais me arrependo. Mais até do que ter dormido com você ontem, mais até do que não lembrar de ter passado uma noite contigo...

Virou-se porque previa que a qualquer momento as lágrimas pulariam de seu rosto.

\- Não que isso tudo que eu falei vá mudar alguma coisa. Eu sei que, no fundo, não muda nada. Aliás, você não tem nada com isso. E eu também tava errada quando eu disse que eu não tenho culpa do que você faz com a minha cabeça, eu… Eu sei que a responsabilidade de foder assim com minha cabeça é toda minha, não sua. Mas eu só queria que você soubesse que… - Ela inspirava e expirava para manter os soluços longe da sua voz. - ...Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria diferente… Eu faria tudo diferente.

Sua garganta agora doía pelo esforço de ter que segurar o choro. As coisas que ela entendia; as coisas que agora - só agora - ela via. Agora tudo que ela gostaria era ter a capacidade de fazê-lo entender, palavras mágicas que o fizessem perdoar, esquecer, dizer que ela que esperasse, ficasse ali, mas não. Agora era a hora que ele a enxotaria dali, e ela não podia dizer que não contava com isso. Só não imaginou que fosse doer tanto…

\- Faria tudo diferente, Shina?...

Ele repetiu o que ela disse, a voz baixa e pausada. Olhou-o de soslaio, ele ainda sentado na cama, cabeça baixa, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

\- ...Então faz.

OOO

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

(1) - Minha nossa senhora, como a boca do Camus tá suja. Esse é um dos mais cabeludos xingamentos da língua francesa, absolutamente impublicável. HAHAHAHAHA.


	8. VII

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

O título da música vem emprestado de 'Todo amor que houver nessa vida' (Cazuza, 1988)

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

" **Todo amor que houver nessa vida"**

* * *

"No que diabos você estava pensando?"

Uma parte de Milo queria pegar as duas palavras que tinha acabado de dizer e enfiá-las de volta na sua boca - o que a outra parte, sua mente racional que deveria se sobressair ante ao resto, sabia ser impossível. Então ele deveria se levantar, dizer que não era bem isso que ele queria dizer, que tudo aquilo era uma péssima ideia desde o começo porque ele não queria se machucar mais do que já tinha se machucado, e…

Ele seguia em silêncio, ele não se mexia, sequer levantava os olhos para encará-la.

Sentiu o colchão afundando pelo peso dela ao seu lado, seu coração queria pular para fora do peito.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela perguntou, e a mão dela estava tão perto da sua. - O que… você quer que eu faça?

\- ...Eu não sei. - Murmurou. - Eu não sei o que você faria diferente, eu…

Os dedos dela roçaram seu queixo, ela tinha aproximado e abaixado o rosto para que pudesse encará-lo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu… gosto dos seus olhos… - Ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. - ...quando eles estão assim.

\- Assim, como?

\- Quando você não faz aquela cara de soldado modelo do Santuário, sabe? Não que eu ache que você fique feio quando encarna o corregedor das tropas, é que…

Ele já tinha ouvido isso de outras pessoas. Camus, Aiolia, Aldebaran… Pessoas que o conheciam bem, que conviviam com ele quase que diariamente. E se por um lado o comentário pudesse ser um tantinho inoportuno, por outro… Era bom saber que ela prestava atenção nele a ponto de perceber isso.

Sentiu as bochechas arderem e um sorriso nascer nos cantos de sua boca, que ela percebeu e a fez sorrir de volta.

Um sorriso que se desfez quando os olhos dela foram até a sua aliança no criado-mudo.

\- Eu tirei - Disse baixinho enquanto via o anel de brilhante no dedo dela. - Vou colocar de novo, mas… Eu precisava ficar um pouco sem.

\- Por quê?

Baixou os olhos, pensando no que responderia.

Ela disse que já tinha visto através dele, e era verdade. Ele também viu através dela pelas frestas que por vezes ela deixava. Não foi intencional, aconteceu - uma festa, um porre, uma sessão de cinema onde aqueles olhos de gata triste partiram seu coração, um investigador maluco…

Uma noite onde eles se deixaram seduzir pelos papéis que representavam.

\- Eu não sou o Seiya. - Replicou, meneando a cabeça. - Eu te disse isso aquele dia.

\- Eu sei disso. Eu sabia disso ontem, eu sempre soube disso. Era por isso que eu tinha tanto medo de…

Ela se interrompeu.

\- De quê?

\- De enterrar essa história toda. - Ela meneou a cabeça, os olhos fixos na parede. - Encarar o que você me faz sentir é jogar uma pá de cal numa ilusão que era… confortável. Era isso que me dava tanto medo. Porque você existe de verdade.

\- O Seiya também existe.

\- Não. - A cabeça dela acompanhou a negativa. - A Geist tem razão. Ela sempre teve…

Ela ficou em silêncio, ele também.

Aquilo era diferente. Conversar, realmente se mostrar para uma pessoa que queira te ver, sem a torrente de emoções e o drama no meio do caminho.

Shina tinha medo, porque sair do círculo vicioso de amar uma pessoa impossível implicava em tirar suas máscaras de verdade. Ele entendia isso, agora. E entendia porque ela tinha medo - porque ele também tinha.

E se ela não gostasse do que ela visse? E se ela se decepcionasse com ele? E se ele não fosse o suficiente para ela? Foi por isso que ele nunca tinha, até então, realmente tentado se aproximar dela.

Ele queria que ela fizesse diferente, e ela estava fazendo. Ele tinha que fazer também. Nada mais justo, não?

\- Olhar pra a aliança... doía. - Percebeu-se falando sem pensar, respondendo de forma objetiva a pergunta que ela tinha feito antes. - Ainda mais depois de saber que eu… eu te tive. Eu posso não lembrar, mas eu tive. E eu queria, sabe? Em… uma situação onde realmente pudesse dar certo depois entre a gente, eu quero dizer.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o peito apertado.

A mão dela foi até o criado-mudo, pegando a aliança dourada com os dedos longos e finos. Ela então a examinou, como se tentasse perceber na joia algum detalhe que tivesse deixado escapar. Mas aquela era uma aliança simples, sem adornos, o único detalhe distinguível era a gravação do nome da joalheria na sua parte interna.

Os olhos dela então se pousaram em sua mão esquerda.

\- Eu queria que… - A voz dela, baixa e calma, cortou o momento de silêncio. -...pudesse dar certo. Além do teatro da missão e tudo…

Seus dedos tocaram de leve a mão esquerda dela, que então segurou a sua enquanto ela tinha a aliança na outra mão. O rosto dela lhe perguntava se ela podia, ele assentiu e ela então colocou a aliança de volta em seu dedo anelar.

\- ...Você até "pôs um anel nisso". - Milo deixou escapar um sorriso.

\- Como assim?

\- "Put a ring on it". - Ele respondeu, lembrando-a da expressão idiomática dos americanos que significava mais até do que seu sentido literal. Também expressava promessa. Compromisso.

\- A situação toda é meio surreal, vamos e venhamos. - Ela soltou um riso anasalado.

\- Ô se é. - Ele riu também, os dedos deles entrelaçados. - A gente começou brigando na Lua-de-mel, mais de um mês depois é que foi ter a noite de núpcias...

Ela riu um pouco mais, mas logo parou. Os olhos verdes risonhos e mornos, fixos nos seus. Subiu os dedos pelo braço dela, sentindo seu próprio rosto quente. Ela aproximou o corpo até que sua testa tocasse a dele.

\- ...Que foi antes de eu beijar a noiva…

Foi interrompido pelo contato dos lábios dela nos seus, suave e gentil como se lhe pedisse permissão para continuar.

Devolveu o beijo, sua mão indo do braço dela até o pescoço, ela sorriu.

O peso dela o empurrou de costas no colchão e ele pensou em algum comentário engraçadinho sobre como ela gostava de encurralá-lo assim, se era algum fetiche de dominância ou algo do tipo, mas dessa vez ela abriu os lábios de leve para mordiscar os seus. Puxou-a para si, uma de suas mãos em suas costas e a outra a segurando pela nuca, enquanto abria os lábios para que ela o imitasse.

Ele sabia que ela beijava bem. Ele sabia que ontem, na noite da qual eles não lembravam - talvez não lembrariam nunca - um beijo assim deve ter acontecido. Mas senti-la em cima dele, a mão dela descendo pela sua cintura, a língua dela acariciando a sua, todos os seus sentidos alertas…

Não sabia se ontem tinha sido assim - esse calor desordenado pelo seu corpo misturado ao frio na barriga de saber que era ela quem estava ao alcance de seus dedos.

A coxa dela roçou entre suas pernas. Uma vez, sem querer talvez. Duas. Três…

\- Você tem certeza…? - Sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

\- Eu quero lembrar - Ela disse em seu ouvido. - Eu quero lembrar de você, dos seus olhinhos azuis olhando pra mim desse jeito…

\- ...Meus olhinhos? - Milo riu, piscando os olhos docemente. - Tem outras coisas mais interessantes pra você lembrar, sabe…

Imediatamente se arrependeu porque ela não tinha dado nenhum indicativo de que queria entrar por esse clima. Mas não conseguia evitar de pensar nela como pensou naquela festa, ouvindo e dizendo coisas que uma dama não diria. Só isso fazia sua boca se molhar de vontade, de desejo, do que quer que fosse aquilo.

\- Tipo o quê? - O sussurro quente dela em seu ouvido fez sua pele se arrepiar.

"Você não tem ideia", ele teve vontade de dizer. Não disse porque o que saiu de sua garganta foi um suspiro trêmulo quando sentiu os lábios dela se fecharem no lóbulo da sua orelha.

Desceu as mãos pelas suas costas, buscou a barra da camiseta para tocá-la diretamente na pele. As mãos dela passeavam por baixo de sua roupa e os quadris se roçavam, os beijos que trocavam já sôfregos, língua, dentes e saliva. Girou o corpo para tê-la por baixo quando ela se desfez da blusa, os puxões dela para que ele tirasse a dele ficaram mais insistentes. Levantou os braços e jogou-a longe, para voltar a se afogar no pescoço dela, no cheiro que agora estava entranhado no quarto inteiro.

Ela e ele.

Desceu a boca para beijá-la nas clavículas, no colo, nos mamilos. Desceu mais porque ele sabia o que queria, ele queria se afogar nela - era nisso que pensava quando seus dedos se enroscavam no elástico do shorts de moletom e na calcinha que ele tirava sem nem querer ver, porque eles eram obstáculos para onde seus dedos realmente queriam estar. Desceu-os abaixo dos pelos pubianos para achar o que procurava - sim, claro que ele sabia o que era um clitóris, afinal de contas é o que se espera de qualquer homem que se gabe de ter alguma experiência sexual com uma mulher - e sentiu-a arquear as costas, deixando escapar um gemido rouco que ele queria que ficasse gravado na sua memória para sempre.

Isso, e o calor úmido nos seus dedos, desejo líquido fluindo de dentro dela.

Separou suas pernas com sua cabeça, os dedos dentro dela indo e voltando enquanto a lambia e sugava como sabia que ela iria gostar. Ele queria que ela gostasse. Ele queria que nada, nada ocupasse a cabeça dela além dele. Não saberia dizer o que viria depois, mas aquele momento era dele. Só dele.

Pensar nisso o deixava louco. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais do que ter seus dedos dentro dela, mais do que sentir o gosto dela na ponta de sua língua, e isso tudo era tão bom, tão bom.

Ela começou a se contrair contra seus dedos, espasmos rítmicos seguidos do seu nome - seu nome - sussurrado como se fosse a coisa mais sensual do mundo. "Eu vou estar nela", ele pensou enquanto subia para beijá-la na boca, ele inteiro embebido no cheiro dela, no gosto dela. "Eu vou estar nela, dentro dela, entrando e saindo, e ela vai pensar em mim."

E vai gostar.

Já estava livre das calças, camisinha a postos, e logo ficou por cima, as pernas dela fechadas em torno de seus quadris. "Vem", ela dizia enquanto ele se ajeitava, seus dedos ainda a sentiam molhada, ela movia os quadris pedindo com corpo e voz.

 _Vem_.

Ele foi. Uma vez. Duas. Três. Ela o acompanhava, ávida, entregue. Um gemido rouco escapou pela sua garganta, ele afundou o rosto no vão do pescoço dela. Entrou com um pouco mais de força e ela respondeu com as unhas nas suas costas e um puxão nos seus cabelos. Puxou-a para um beijo, descendo para o pescoço dela com lábios, língua e dentes porque sim, ele queria marcá-la. A cada chupada as unhas dela pressionavam a pele das suas costas.

\- Não me provoca - Ela sussurrou, o rosto ofegante com um meio sorriso safado. - Eu não sou tuas menininhas…

\- Então me mostra… - Mal reconheceu a própria voz pesada de desejo, cedendo quando ela fez menção de que queria virá-lo de costas e ficar por cima.

Ela o puxou para que ele ficasse sentado, ela montada em seu colo enquanto se movia em torno dele. Um dos braços dela se seguravam em suas costas em busca de apoio, o outro segurava sua nuca e puxava seus cabelos enquanto ela mordiscava sua boca. Usou os seus para segurá-la pelos quadris e intensificar o movimento e aumentar o contato dele com a púbis dela, ela correspondendo enquanto se contraía para estimulá-lo também.

\- Olha pra mim… - Ela gemeu quando ele fechou os olhos porque ele estava perto, bem perto, e ela também. - ...Mete com força olhando pra mim…

Obedeceu, deixando de segurar os gemidos afogados com o nome dela, o prazer em ondas pelo seu corpo enquanto via os olhos dela semicerrados, pupilas enormes e cravadas nele, _nele_ , só nele enquanto ela já também não segurava os gemidos e se contraía involuntariamente em torno dele, seus braços tremendo junto com o resto de seu corpo.

Ela ofegava, suada, cansada pelo gozo mas ainda se movendo enquanto ele terminava também, derramando-se dentro dela, chamando por ela sem fechar os olhos.

Porque ela o queria ver.

Ela derreou a sua testa na dele, exausta e satisfeita. Eles tinham acabado; mas o calor que brotava de seus poros, o suor se misturando junto com os cheiros e os gostos de cada um, não.

Isso persistia, ou pelo menos ele queria que fosse assim.

Ele queria que ela continuasse olhando para ele.

\- Milo… - A voz dela veio abafada no vão do seu pescoço.

\- Fala…

\- ...Você ainda tem camisinha na sua mala, não tem?...

\- ...Tenho…

\- ...Então a gente ainda não acabou.

 _Heh_.

OOO

Eles já tinham feito isso antes, mesmo que não se lembrassem.

Não que ela tivesse muitas dúvidas, mas… Agora ela repetia para si mesma que aquela não era a primeira vez deles, que aquilo já tinha acontecido, pois ela não conseguia acreditar.

Milo ainda dormia atrás de si, a respiração dele roçando de leve em sua orelha, os braços e pernas dele e dela entrelaçados embaixo das cobertas naquela cama que era quase que tão estreita quanto uma cama de solteiro. Bem que ela tinha dormido também, precisaria dormir até mais porque pelos deuses, ela não conseguia entender como é que tinha sido capaz de se esquecer _disso_ mesmo com todo o champanhe que os dois beberam.

E, mais importante ainda, das entrelinhas daquele reprise da sua 'noite de núpcias'.

A razão pela qual seus olhos se abriram e ela agora não conseguia mais dormir.

Ainda dormindo, ele a trouxe para mais perto, seus pés estavam gelados. Os dela também estavam, mas ela ainda assim usou-os para tentar enroscar-se mais nos pés dele e aquecê-los junto com os seus.

O ar-condicionado daquela pequena cabine, vindo direto da central e sem um termostato igual ao da cabine originalmente deles, deixava duas opções de temperatura: frio intenso e desligado - o que significava 'forno' naquele clima, logo estava fora de cogitação. Mas mesmo o frio, a cama estreita, o quarto pequeno e o banheiro minúsculo eram capazes de diminuir nela a sensação de que ali, apertada entre a parede e os braços dele, ela jamais esteve tão confortável em toda a sua vida.

Não era só atração física. Não era só tensão sexual desembocando em uma transa fantástica. Havia mais, muito mais, e era esse mais que fazia seu peito arder num paradoxo entre a vontade de se aninhar nos braços em volta de si e a sensação de que estava completamente desprotegida ao embrenhar-se em um território desconhecido e perigoso.

O medo de sair da sua zona de conforto e realmente se envolver, a vontade de que ele a olhasse sempre com os olhos brilhantes e desarmados, as pupilas dilatadas de desejo e um toque de doçura por ser ela ali com ele, e não outra.

Virou-se de frente com cuidado para não acordá-lo, pegou uma mecha do cabelo dele entre os seus dedos. Um loiro quase castanho claro, com ondas formando cachos largos nas pontas que ele teimava em desfazer penteando-os depois de secos. A franja, desarrumada pela sua tendência a ondular como o resto do cabelo, caía por cima dos olhos e do dorso do nariz levemente arrebitado.

Ela entendia porque ele escondia o rosto atrás da expressão dura de Cavaleiro de Ouro - pelo mesmo motivo que ela se sentia confortável atrás da máscara.

Os olhos azuis, junto com o nariz arrebitado e os cabelos anelados, não davam a ele a perfeição de Afrodite de Peixes ou Misty de Lagarto, nem a beleza imponente dos gêmeos de Gêmeos. A beleza de Milo, em vez de lhe conferir impacto e respeito, fazia-o parecer mais novo do que ele realmente era. Mais vulnerável também.

"Cara de menino", ela pensou, deixando um sorriso em seus lábios.

Seus dedos roçaram no anel no dedo dele.

"Eu escolho você", era ao que toda uma cerimônia de casamento podia ser resumida. Duas pessoas que escolhem uma à outra porque se amam a ponto de partilhar uma vida. Isso não dependia de arranjo social ou religião, porque acima de tudo era isso: Uma escolha.

Quanto tempo levaria para que Milo se arrependesse de tê-la escolhido? Quanto tempo, até ele ver que ela não era isso tudo que ele achava que ela era?

Remexeu-se na cama, suspirando e pensando em _não pensar nisso_ , ele abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso sonolento.

\- O que foi…? - Ela disse, sentindo aquela sensação paradoxal aumentar até que seu peito ficasse apertado.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, afundando o nariz nos seus cabelos e trançando ainda mais suas pernas nas dela. Alguém começou a bater na porta, Milo não fez menção de parar.

As batidas continuavam, mais fortes e mais insistentes.

\- Não deve ser serviço de quarto… - Shina disse, fazendo com que ele parasse. Ele virou-se de barriga para cima, suspirando enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro para então levantar atrás de sua cueca e depois ir até a porta, onde as batidas continuavam.

Quando Milo abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para colocar a cabeça para fora, conseguiu ouvir a voz impaciente do Agente Stan.

\- Finalmente, moleque. - O americano bufou. - Bota uma roupa, a gente vai ter que sair atrás da Shina.

\- Por quê?

\- Está escurecendo, e ela sumiu tem um bom tempo, já. O Jack não tá conseguindo achar ela em lugar nenhum.

Shina se encolheu, o aperto em seu peito muito maior agora.

Sabia que MIlo fecharia a porta para colocar uma roupa e despistar os agentes até que ela voltasse para sua cabine e entendia que isso era o mais prudente a se fazer, não envolver ninguém no que havia entre eles. E ela não deveria sentir-se mal por isso, muito menos recriminar Milo por ser discreto em relação a eles e…

\- Tá tudo bem, Stan. Fala pro Jack que não precisa procurar a Shina, não.

\- Sério, _mon amour_? Então você sabe onde seu benzinho está?

\- Claro que eu sei. Ela tá aqui comigo.

O silêncio de Stan era um bom indicativo do quão surpreso ele estava em ouvir aquilo da boca de Milo. Mas por mais surpreso que estivesse o agente, com certeza não era tanto quanto ela.

\- Então… - Milo fez menção de fechar a porta. - Agora que está tudo esclarecido, você pode nos dar licença?

Ele deve ter dado, porque logo depois Milo fechou a porta e voltou para a cama.

\- Esse ar condicionado devia ser ilegal. - Ele entrou debaixo das cobertas. - Isso deve estar pior que a casa do Camus, credo.

Shina sorriu, mas sabia que aquele sorriso pálido não ia fazer muito para esconder sua apreensão.

\- ...O que foi?

\- Você disse pro Stan que eu tava aqui… - Ela falou, virada de frente para ele, de lado na cama.

\- ...Você não queria que eu dissesse?

\- Não, não é isso, é que… - Ela hesitou. - ...Eu achei que você é quem não ia querer dizer, sabe.

Milo suspirou, ainda a encarando.

\- Eu te disse naquele dia, no meu quarto, que eu não brinco com isso. Lembra? - Ele disse, num tom um tanto tímido, depois de uns momentos de silêncio. Ela assentiu, e ele continuou. - E eu não brinco. Se eu não quisesse que ninguém soubesse, você saberia. Antes até de… acontecer. E depois do que a gente conversou antes, eu achei que… - Ele se interrompeu, baixando os olhos. - Bom, se você não quiser que eu fale pra mais ninguém, eu…

\- Eu quero que você fale. - Ela aproximou o rosto do dele. - Pra quem você quiser.

Milo aproximou o corpo, passando o braço pela sua cintura, e ela esticou o rosto para lhe dar um beijo. Recuou, rindo, ao sentir os pés gelados dele encostando nos seus.

\- Ei, não, volta aqui - Ele riu também e a puxou para si. - Faz parte do contrato você esquentar os meus pezinhos.

\- A gente devia era voltar pra nossa cabine e sair dessa geladeira, isso sim…

\- ...Sabe que eu prefiro aqui? Apesar do frio e tudo…

\- Mas você não é parâmetro, você é acostumado com a casa do francês…

\- Você tá sendo injusta na comparação. - Ele sorriu, apertando-a contra seu peito. - Aqui eu tenho um aquecedor muito melhor do que o cobertor mulambento que ele tem no sofá dele.

\- Mas seu aquecedor especial - Shina ladeou um sorriso, apontando para si mesma. - vai estar lá também. Fora que esse quarto é frio, a cama é apertada, o banheiro é pequeno…

\- O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto daqui. Me aconteceu uma coisa muito boa aqui. Eu sou um idiota sentimental…

Shina respirou fundo.

\- Então, sabe o que é… - Achegou-se no peito dele, a voz macia e sugestiva. - Eu queria naquela cama, depois na hidromassagem do banheiro…

\- Oh. - Milo deslizou a mão de sua cintura até o seu quadril. - Nesse caso…

\- ...Mas você ainda tá gelado… - Ela disse, sorrindo falsa inocência. - Se eu prometer que te esquento direitinho aqui, a gente vai depois, né?...

\- Benzinho…

Shina não ia mentir: ouvir ele dizer benzinho com esse tom de advertência enquanto ela descia os dedos pela sua barriga era algo que a deixava louca.

Agarrou-o com vontade, ele já semi-ereto em suas mãos, e foi recompensada com um gemido luxurioso.

\- ...O japonês de pau pequeno nunca ia dar conta de apagar teu fogo… - Ele suspirou sorrindo, os olhos já nublados enquanto a mão dela ia e voltava. - …Meu benzinho.

\- Que maldoso… - Ela mordiscou-lhe a orelha, rindo. - ...Só que pode ser que você tenha razão... - Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. - Então você pode se preparar, porque essa agora é uma tarefa exclusivamente sua...

Virou-o de barriga para cima e colocou seu corpo por cima dele quando achou que ele já estava duro o suficiente, apoiando-se em seus joelhos e braços enquanto começava a descer com beijos pelo seu peito, depois por seu torso e abdome. Agarrou-o novamente, sentindo ele contrair a pelve e arquear as costas quando percebeu o que ela ia fazer, e afastou as cobertas para que ele a pudesse ver.

\- ...Mas eu trato bem quem me trata bem, _mon amour_.

OOO

\- E eis que no final da missão, esses dois resolvem se acertar… - Jack suspirou. - Parece até que fazem de propósito pra irritar a gente, benza deus.

\- Pelo tempo que a cobrinha ficou sumida, eles se acertaram bastante. - Stan respondeu. - Mas não pense que eles vão passar assim, lisos, não.

Levantou-se e foi até a mesa do quarto para pegar o telefone satélite.

\- Stan - Jack arregalou os olhos. - O que você vai fazer?

\- O que qualquer pessoa decente no meu lugar faria, ué. - O outro agente deu de ombros. - Vou avisar uns amigos preocupados que o Santuário tem um casal de novo…

\- Agente Stanley Martin Lieber(1) - Jack levantou-se da cadeira, apreensivo. - Não ouse me fazer uma sacanagem dessas.

\- Mas ora... Vai me dizer que você realmente encarnou o papel de fada madrinha do casal de pombinhos.- O outro devolveu, sorrindo enquanto já discava um número e esperava na linha. - Eu te conheci mais durão do que isso, Agente Jacob Kurtzberg(1).

OOO

\- Bom, amiguinhos, então é isso. - Kanon se dirigia até a porta da cela, chave em mãos. - Já que o Camus aqui finalmente viu a luz graças ao argumento tão eloquente do Agente Stan, eu acho que não tem mais porque eu manter vocês aqui nessa cela aporrinhando minha preciosa paciência. Já está tarde e eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer…

\- Kanon - Mu, ao contrário do mais velho, parecia preocupado. - Eu não sei se é boa ideia soltar eles agora, vai que…

Mu, por sua vez, foi interrompido pelo toque insistente do telefone sem fio.

\- Alô? - Kanon atendeu a contragosto.

\- Kanon?

\- ...Agente Stan?

\- Eu mesmo. Ainda está com os conspiradores aí?

\- Estou, mas…

\- Ótimo. Pode avisar o ruivinho comunista que ele não precisa mais se preocupar com o amigão dele, nem vir bater aqui porque isso pode atrapalhar o Milo na suas -heh- novas atividades...

\- Ah?...

\- É que -heh- o Santuário tem um casalzinho novo, então se o time de resgate aí aparecer aqui, vai cortar o clima. Que deve estar bem bom, porque os dois bonitinhos estão há horas dentro da cabine sem dar sinal de vida…

\- Kanon, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Aiolia se alarmou com a cara que fazia o marina.

\- Uma subversão da ordem natural do universo… - O mais velho tampou o microfone do telefone sem fio para falar com eles.

\- Como assim? - Camus perguntou, apreensivo.

\- ...O Stan tá aqui dizendo que o Milo e a Shina estão… juntos?

\- Meu deus, quanto drama… - O agente Stan riu. - Então que você pode soltar os amigos do moleque, mas avise pra eles não se largarem até aqui. Pode atrapalhar o casal. E bem que eles merecem aproveitar o restinho da lua-de-mel, não?

\- Não, ó, isso não é possível. - Aiolia sacudia a cabeça. - Kanon, passa o telefone pra cá, ou então coloca no viva-voz que a gente quer esclarecer essa história de uma vez por todas…

\- Agente Stan… - Kanon apertou o botão do viva-voz. - Explica a história direitinho, desde o começo. Com riqueza de detalhes…

\- _Well_ … Se é isso que vocês querem pra deixar os pombinhos em paz, vamos lá, então…

OOO

\- Muito bem, meninos, entre trancos e barrancos terminamos essa missão...

Lá estavam eles de volta no mesmo salão do restaurante de esquina no centro de Atenas. A missão tinha acabado, eles voltaram para Atenas e agora estavam ali para finalizar as partes burocráticas e devolverem os itens usados na viagem.

Os agentes Stan e Jack, sentados na mesa diante deles, olhavam-nos com uma certa malícia nos olhos que o incomodava.

Shina olhou para ele de soslaio, também estava percebendo os olhares dos dois.

\- ...Tudo correu bem, vocês aproveitaram bastante…

\- Stan, pelo amor de deus, chega de indiscrições. - O Agente Jack interrompeu o colega. - Conferiram o valor nos cheques nominais de vocês?

\- Sim, está tudo certo. Deixamos também as malas com os pica-fumos de vocês. - Milo esticou as costas na cadeira. - Eles já devem estar conferindo, mas está tudo lá.

\- Sim, eles conferiram, tudo bate. - Jack meneou a cabeça. - Aliás, tem que dar os parabéns, porque geralmente não é o que acontece. Sempre tem briga pra ficar com isso e aquilo…

\- Nós somos profissionais. - Shina respondeu, com um sorrisinho no rosto. - E como bons profissionais que somos, só falta entregar uma coisa para vocês.

Ele e ela colocaram ao mesmo tempo as caixinhas da Tiffany com as alianças dentro.

\- Ah, não. - Stan riu. - Garotos, com isso vocês podem ficar!

\- Como é? - Shina arregalou os olhos. - Não! É um anel de brilhante, eu não posso-

\- Não podemos aceitar, um anel dessa joalheria é uma despesa para a CIA e-

\- Meninos, meninos… - O Agente Jack os cortou. - Fiquem tranquilos, a CIA tem como conseguir muita coisa sem, bem… pagar. Nós já pedimos para nossos superiores que os anéis sejam um bônus no pagamento de vocês, e eles toparam.

\- Mas são alianças… - Milo tentou argumentar. - Você quer que a gente as venda pra…

\- Eu não disse isso… - Stan piscou, maroto. - Eu, vocês, ficaria com elas… Porque se minha intuição não falha, vocês vão precisar.

Milo sentiu o rosto arder, apertou os lábios para disfarçar o incômodo. Shina também baixou a cabeça, visivelmente desconfortável.

\- Bom, então é isso, Milo de Escorpião e Shina de Cobra. - O Agente Jack se levantou para apertar-lhes a mão, gesto imitado pelo Agente Stan. - Foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês.

\- Igualmente… - Milo aceitou o cumprimento e, junto com Shina, levantou-se para deixar o salão.

Já na rua, cada qual com sua mala de mão, eles andaram calçada abaixo à procura de um ponto de táxi.

\- Então… - Shina disse, ambos lado a lado esperando algum carro aparecer no ponto. - O que vai ser, quando a gente chegar no Santuário?

\- Eu tava pensando em pegar uns três dias de folga que eu ainda tenho…

\- Ah… - Shina parecia reticente.

\- ...O que foi?

\- Eu já usei todas as minhas folgas, mas se você quiser usar as suas, sair pra dar uma viajada, eu…

\- Eu não disse que eu ia viajar… - Milo pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e a puxando para um abraço - ...Você vai me achar muito inconveniente se eu te pedir passar esses dias na minha casa, benzinho?

\- Pelo contrário. - Ela disse, segurando um risinho contente. - Inclusive eu prometo que vou cuidar muito bem de _mon amour_.

Shina descansou a cabeça no seu ombro, um pequeno sorriso no rosto corado enquanto ambos viam um táxi chegar no ponto.

OOO

 _Santuário de Atena, dois dias depois…_

\- Sério que a gente vai ainda ter que preencher papelada por conta dos dois babacas quereno foder com a missão do Milo?

Kanon resmungava enquanto escoltava, junto com Mu, o Cavaleiro de Leão escadarias acima. Diante deles, a entrada do Oitavo Templo, com as inscrições em grego antigo que diziam 'Casa do Escorpião Celeste'.

\- Pelo menos aqui a gente pode pegar um atalho e perder menos tempo. - O lemuriano retorquiu. - Porque a gente ainda tem que parar em Aquário e arrastar o Camus junto, vocês sabem como aquele lá é liso.

\- Negativo - Aiolia, por sua vez, rolou os olhos. - O bicho até pode estar de folga, mas tudo indica que ele está em casa.

\- Mas gente - Kanon amaciou a voz. - Quem disse que é pro bicho que a gente pede permissão agora?

\- Kanon, pelos deuses, não começa.

\- Tch - O mais velho chasqueou a língua. - Bem se vê que o carneirinho não entende nada da vida…

Enquanto o lemuriano continuava se lamentando, Kanon dirigiu-se até a entrada do templo.

\- Shiiiiiiina! - A voz grave do General Marina e Segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos era impossível de se ignorar. - Shinaaaaaaaaaa!

Aiolia deixou escapar um risinho, Mu derreou a cabeça num sinal de exasperação.

\- Shinaaaaaa, a gente sabe que você está aí-í… - Kanon cantarolou. - Responde, por favo-oooorrrrr…

\- O que é? - A voz inconfundível da amazona de Cobra veio da área privativa da Oitava Casa.

\- Por favor - Aiolia resolveu entrar no jogo de Kanon, sob o olhar reprovador de Mu. - Você nos poderia conceder a permissão para atravessar o templo que a ti pertence?

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram, enquanto Aiolia e Kanon seguiam com um sorriso malandro no rosto.

\- Gloriosa Amazona de Ofiúco, você poderia-

\- Vão cagar! - A voz de Shina cortou o meloso pedido de Kanon.

\- Mas o que é isso, que falta de civilidade! - Kanon levou as mãos ao peito, falsamente dramático. - Se eu estou sendo cortês e pedindo a permissão da pessoa que atualmente é a responsável pela casa de Escorpião, eu sou tratado assim?

\- Vai pro inferno, seu palhaço! - Foi a eloquente resposta que ecoou dos quartos privativos, na voz de Shina. - Passem logo daqui antes que eu expulse vocês na base da porrada!

\- Ô Shinaaaaaa - Aiolia levantou a voz. - Não pense que isso que você tá fazendo com o Bicho vai ficar assim! A gente ainda vai te denunciar pra polícia ambiental! Maus tratos aos animais, você transformar um pobre artrópode no seu escravo sexual!

\- Um absurdo, Shina! O coitado tá até magrinho! - Kanon riu. - _Mon amour_ , tenha fé, nós vamos te salvar! Aguente só mais um pouco, use sua resistência de cavaleiro de ouro!

\- Eita - Aiolia deu um tapinha nas costas de Kanon para guiá-lo templo afora, sentindo a inequívoca perturbação no cosmo que prenunciava uma Garra de Trovão.

\- Seus miseráveis…

\- Nós tamos saindo, nós tamos saindo, nós tamos saindo! - Aiolia e Kanon já iam porta afora, deixando para Mu a tarefa de tourear a Cobra que chegava bufando no hall de entrada. - Eu não falei nada, só tô escoltando esses babacas até a sala do Shion!

\- SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE! - Shina berrou, enquanto Mu corria para alcançar os outros dois

OOO

\- Pelos Deuses do Sagrado Olimpo, já é a quinta vez só nesses dois dias!

\- Você ainda não viu nada. - Milo riu, dando de ombros. - Isso vai durar _meses_.

\- ...Como você sabe? - Shina arregalou os olhos.

\- Foi o que aconteceu com o Aiolia. - Milo replicou candidamente. - Você deve se lembrar.

\- Ai, ai. - Shina balançou a cabeça, exasperada. - Vocês Cavaleiros de Ouro são uns idiotas…

\- ...Não vou dizer que você está errada. - Ele esticou o braço para puxá-la para si, vencendo a resistência inicial para então entrelaçar os dedos na curva das costas dela. - ...Me desculpa por te colocar pra aguentar esses imbecis?

\- Hunf. - Ela fez um biquinho emburrado. - Eu não devia, sabia...

\- ...Eu prometo que arrumo um jeito bem legal de te compensar... - Ele baixou os olhos, fazendo carinha de falsa inocência. - ...Benzinho.

\- Nesse caso… - Shina finalmente desfez o bico para dar um meio sorriso. - Era melhor a gente começar logo, não?

\- Mas já? - Ele perguntou. - Você sabe que daqui a pouco esses mal-nascidos tão descendo, né?

\- A intenção é justamente essa... - Ela passou os braços sobre seus ombros, um sorriso safado brincando em seus lábios. - ... _mon amour._

Deixou o sorriso safado dela se espelhar em seus lábios, imaginando a cara dos três quando descessem e percebessem.

A ideia era _fantástica_.

 **˜FIM˜**

* * *

(1) - Como não tivemos Deadpool, dessa vez tivemos a participação especial de mais um ilustre "personagem" do Universo Marvel!... Dois, na realidade, e que não são exatamente personagens.

Jacob Kurtzberg é ninguém menos do que o Mestre Jack Kirby, que junto com seu parceiro Stanley Martin Lieber roteirizou, desenhou e arte-finalizou a era de ouro da Marvel Comics - e deu-lhes tamanha identidade visual que é, junto com Stanley Martin Lieber, o 'pai' de quase todos os personagens criados durante a ascensão da editora de quadrinhos que virou todo um Universo especial.

E seu companheiro, Stanley Martin Lieber… Stan Lee dispensa apresentações.

* * *

Mas... acabou?

Ainda não. A pedidos, vocês ganham um epílogo que na verdade não é bem um epílogo, é... Uma memória perdida para sempre.


	9. Epílogo

**Aviso Legal:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e todo esse povo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Nhé.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa fic é continuação direta do Epílogo de Faro Fino, portanto também ambientada no universo Sui Generis/Sideways (e não vai conter yaoi/shounen-ai). Nela existem vários spoilers de Faro Fino e dos capítulo de Sideways - por isso, antes de começar aqui e se você não tiver lido Faro Fino ou esses capítulos de Sideways... Cola lá e dá uma lidinha, nunca te pedi nada, vai.

E o epílogo... Bom, ele não é um epílogo. É um conjunto de memórias para sempre perdidas para as brumas do álcool...

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

 **˜Epílogo˜**

* * *

 _Cruzeiro Azamara Journey, entrada da Cabine Luxe 7S08_

\- _Mon amour_ \- A jovem de vestido de gala falava com uma voz arrastada para o rapaz de fraque que, ao que parecia, lutava para acertar a chave na fechadura da porta. - Abre logo esse negócio, eu tô apertada...

\- Pronto, pronto - O rapaz respondeu com a voz igualmente pastosa, cambaleando para endireitar-se e pegar a garrafa de _Don Pérignon_ das mãos da moça. - Meu benzinho já pode entrar, não vai mais se mijar nas calças…

\- Ei - Ela parecia querer protestar. - Calma aí, você não vai beber tudo sozinho, Me dá...

\- Mas você não tava apertada? Vai pro banheiro logo!

Enquanto ela dava passos vacilantes em direção ao banheiro, ele virava goles grandes do champanhe no gargalo. Ouviu o barulho da descarga e os passos dela em sua direção.

\- Ei - As mãos da moça agora tentavam tirar a garrafa da sua boca. - Solta que agora sou eu!

\- Hmmmm - Ele balançava a cabeça enquanto seguia bebendo no gargalo, tentando se desviar das investidas da jovem para tomar-lhe a garrafa. - Hmmmm- eeeei, me devolve aqui, eu-

\- Seu idiota! - Ela se afastou de pronto quando uma considerável quantidade de champanhe caiu sobre ela e o lençol da cama. - Meu vestido, meu vestido!

\- Mas quem mandou você ficar tentando tirar a minha garrafa?...

\- Vai manchar, o que eu faço?... Me dá essa garrafa aqui, olha só o que você fez, seu bêbado!

Ela deixou a garrafa em cima da mesinha em frente à cama, para depois lutar uma inglória batalha contra o zíper do seu traje de gala.

\- Ai, benzinho, pera que você vai arrebentar o zíper desse jeito! - Ele a puxou para então virá-la e começar a soltar os colchetes do vestido para então baixar o zíper. - A pessoa tá chapada desse jeito e ainda quer beber, socorro, viu…

\- Nem vem que esse zíper é um saaaco pra descer! - Ela respondeu de bate-pronto. - Aliás, _mon amour_ , que prática toda é essa pra descer zíper de roupa de mulher? Desse jeito você deixa seu benzinho com ciúme!...

\- Ah, não, até você com isso, pelo amor dos Deuses do Olimpo tudo…

\- Mas _mon amour_ agora vai pagar de mocinho recatado? Encarnou o personagem, foi?

\- Pfffff… A propósito, você sabe uma coisa que eu ia gostar, benzinho?... - Ele se afastou para pegar a garrafa de novo. - ...Que eu transasse tanto quanto o povo pensa que eu transo. Juro que eu ia ser um homem muito mais feliz…

\- Coitadinho de você. Tinha a loiruda lá, te secando, por que não foi atrás dela?...

\- Eu ia, quando eu vi que você tava com aquele shei- shhhei- Ele não acertava a palavra. - ...aquele playboy de merda.

\- Ei - Ela apontou o dedo para ele, os olhos dela pesados. - Ele só estava me escoltando até eu achar você…

\- Ele tava te escoltando pra cabine dele, benzinho…

\- ...Por isso que eu mandei ele pra puta que pariu ele. - Ela meneou a cabeça. - Aquele babaca tava viajando na droga se achava que ia me comer…

\- Ah, é?

\- Claro que é, eu sou uma mulher casada! - Ela levantou a mão para mostrar o anel de brilhante, tentando ser irônica mas falhando miseravelmente pelo seu grau de embriaguez. Em seguida, caminhou de novo em direção ao banheiro, tirando o vestido no trôpego trajeto.

Ele, ocupado bebendo champanhe no gargalo, não percebeu.

O barulho da torneira ligada indicava que ela devia estar molhando o vestido inteirinho, não só o lugar onde se derramou o champanhe. Ele, então, resolveu que ia começar a se desfazer do fraque - apanhou um pouco dos botões do colete para retirá-lo, depois desafivelou o cinto e tirou a gravata. TIrar os sapatos foi toda uma epopéia de sua embriaguez contra seu equilíbrio, mas depois deles retirados foi fácil desfazer-se da calça.

\- _Mon amooooouuuurrrr_ \- A voz dela, de dentro do banheiro, o tirou da batalha momentânea contra os pequenos botões da camisa. - Cadê minha roupa de dormir?...

\- Sei lá - Ele voltou a tentar desabotoar a camisa.

\- Me traz uma roupa! - Ela choramingou. - Eu tô pelada aqui!

\- Aaaaai minha santa paciência… - Ele saiu de onde estava e pegou um roupão no armário. - Bota isso, benzinho, e sai que eu que preciso ir no banheiro…

Devidamente ataviada em seu roupão, ela saiu do banheiro para deixar ele entrar. Andou na direção da garrafa de champanhe, pegando-a para beber do gargalo como ele estava fazendo antes. Depois foi até seu lado do armário para trocar o roupão por sua roupa de dormir.

Assim que a encontrasse, na verdade.

\- Mas onde caralhos tá… aaaai, também não vou ficar com essa calcinha, diabo de coisa entrando na bunda que incomoda, arre!...

Jogou a calcinha longe, abaixou pra procurar outra. Ao abaixar, porém, viu o mundo rodar e seu estômago se contrair. Apoiou-se na cama, ouvindo ele tossir e engasgar dentro do banheiro.

\- Ei… - Forçou-se de pé, mal sentindo os pés tocando o chão pela dormência. Andou até o banheiro, escorando-se pelas paredes até chegar na porta. - Destranca a porta, eu…

\- Eu tô bem - Dentro do banheiro, ele seguia vomitando um pouco do que bebera, mas sua tontura estava piorando em vez de melhorar. - Fica de boa, eu tô bem…

Ele ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão.

Levantou escorando-se nos cabideiros de metal, saiu do banheiro para vê-la no chão, ofegando.

\- Vem - Ele a puxou para que se levantasse, quase caindo junto. Foram ambos se escorando até o banheiro, onde ela cambaleou até ficar de joelhos na privada.

\- ...Meu cabelo... - Ela balbuciava, sentindo seu estômago expulsar o que bebera em jatos. - ...Meu cabelo…

\- Calma - Ele puxou seu cabelo do rosto, enrolando-o atrás das sua nuca enquanto ela seguia vomitando. Quando ela parou, ele a ajudou a levantar e entrar dentro da banheira, para que ela se agachasse e sentasse embaixo do chuveiro.

\- Tira o roupão - Ele disse, puxando-o de seu corpo.

\- Mas aí eu vou… ficar pelada e… Ahhh! - A água gelada do chuveiro começou a cair em cima dela e, momentaneamente, diminuindo sua tontura e a ânsia de vômito. Aproveitou para respirar fundo, abraçando os joelhos para tentar deixar sua nudez menos evidente.

Mas ele, no estado que estava, não a perceberia nua nem se ela estivesse numa sessão de pole dance. Estava ocupado demais em não deixar sua tontura levá-lo ao chão.

\- ...Tá melhor?... - Ele disse, ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ele desligou o registro de água fria.

\- ...Meu roupão… - Ela murmurou, ele pegou-o e estendeu a ela. Ela o colocou, mesmo molhada como estava.

Escorou-se nele para que conseguisse chegar até a cama, para onde ela cambaleou para puxar as cobertas, o roupão úmido lhe atrapalhando os movimentos.

\- Tira isso - Ele puxou a gola do roupão. - Tá todo molhado…

Ela usou as cobertas para, por baixo delas, tirar o roupão com alguma dificuldade. Tentou sentar-se, segurando o edredom junto ao seu peito, desajeitadamente usando o roupão para enxugar o que desse da água em seu cabelo. Deitou-se, usando o edredom para se cobrir até o pescoço.

Ouviu ele cambaleando até o banheiro, segurando-se nas paredes para não cair. Uma parte remota de seu cérebro embotado sabia que ele precisaria de ajuda, mas não conseguia mais impedir seus olhos de se fecharem e o torpor se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

Já ele, uma vez no banheiro, se desfez dos últimos botões da camisa e de sua roupa íntima para entrar embaixo do chuveiro gelado, segurando-se na parede porque sabia que se ele se agachasse para sentar, não levantaria mais. Deixou a água cair sobre sua cabeça, o frio fazendo seu queixo tremer junto com os calafrios que a náusea causava. Continuava com vontade de vomitar e até tentou, mas não havia mais o que sair. Firmou as mãos na parede e baixou a cabeça, fixando sua atenção na água que escorria pelo ralo enquanto o jato do chuveiro caía sobre sua nuca. Assim ficou até que o frio fizesse seu corpo tremer inteiro, porque isso ajudava-o a se sentir menos nauseado e mais alerta.

Desligou o chuveiro, andando devagar até um cabideiro com duas toalhas. Colocou uma por cima da cabeça, numa tentativa de secar o cabelo, e cobriu-se com a outra. Respirou fundo, o mais fundo que pudesse, porque uma vez que a sensação de frio o deixava, sentia a tontura voltar.

Precisava deitar-se o mais rápido possível, ele sabia disso.

Andou devagar até a cama, jogando as toalhas no canto da parede para se cobrir com as cobertas. Mas, de barriga para cima, a náusea começava a voltar. Curvou-se de lado e então de bruços, sentindo a sensação de tontura melhorar um pouco.

A luz começava a incomodá-lo, o quarto estava aceso, mas do seu lado do criado mudo havia interruptores para desligar todas as luzes do quarto. Bateu a mão neles até que tudo ficasse escuro. Isto feito, afundou o rosto no travesseiro, respirando fundo para afastar a sensação de morte iminente que a bebedeira lhe trazia.

Não demorou muito até que fosse vencido pelo torpor do álcool e se entregasse ao sono dos bêbados, assim como ela, ao seu lado.

OOO

* * *

AGORA SIM - Mentiras Sinceras chegou até o final.

Meus agradecimentos mais que especiais vão para meus sempre queridos **Virgo Nyah** e **Narcisa Le Fay** , que podem muito bem serem considerados co-autores dessa história, e também para a **RavenclawWitch** , admiradora desse ship desde sempre. Meu muito obrigado também vai para **Mina Panthomhive, Danimel, beauty-amazon** e **MioKanon** , que acompanharam cada capítulo dessa 'novela'.

Agradeço também todo mundo que acompanhou essa história via facebook e me deixou comentários no meu inbox - que SEMPRE vai estar aberto pra vocês.

Um beijo enorme e STAY TUNED!

* * *

Human Being, 17/01/2017.


End file.
